Hiccup in other dimension
by Sonic and hiccup
Summary: every dimension differ from the other so I thought carefully and decided to make a dimension contains hiccup but in diffrent mode as he will face his same adventures but little bit new,hiccup in new other dimension becomes new charchter called Yusei haddock III,he and his dragon toothless and his friends will face hard and dangerous situations to protect isle of Berk and the world!
1. advanced Chapter 1:A new Dimension!

So I decided to make an advanced chapter one since I feel so childish when I read it especially when I see spelling mistakes. This time I made it advanced. Please review if you liked it!..

Hiccup horrendous haddock the third, was a great Viking. He was named the peace maker since he made a dragon peace with the Vikings yet he had many adventures facing the problems of the dragons,facing his foes..and messing up something!

However, in the dimensions of hiccups. It said that one of them is a chosen one to become a great warrior which control the ultimate power of nature, this hiccup was chosen many years ago after the death of that warrior who had this ultimate power of nature that is currently unkown, anyway: he sealed his power in one of the hiccups in the different it wasn't hiccup we know, it wasn't any of the hiccups

It was one special hiccup, he was different from the others hiccups- well became different in the future

He faced many adventures before he made the dragon peace. He even faced more when he was with toothless

Everything in this dimension is the same-expect that hiccup. That hiccup which was renamed into "Yusei horrendous haddock the third"

So let the story begin…

"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless,and a few degrees south of freezing to 's located solidly on ther merdian of misery" quoted yusei

"life here is strong, people live for their life. Everything here is tasteless." Said yusei

"the only thing that make everything in our village worse is the pests…our pests are…Dragons!" said yusei ,stoick entered the house

"Yusei come on its your uncle Hamman, he arrived at the docks come to greet him with me" said stoick

Yusei looked down "oh..great" said yusei careless

Yusei was 7 years back then, he is a as tall as hiccup but his hair was entering the brown-red and he had green eyes, some strands of his hair fell on his left eye but he was able to see, he wore black with red lines cloth that extended through his body and it hadn't and open to show his neck nor his arm, his hands expect arms and shoulders, legs shoed by boots and his head was only shown.

"uncle hamman is my father's brother. You can name it as another pest. He gets involved in everything though he isn't faithful or trustful, he chiefs the spoilers!..too much for Vikings. From their name you can understand that they spoil everything." Said yusei as he gets down the stairs seeing his father grabs his helmet and wears it and moves his head to yusei to come with him, yusei sighs and continues "ohh.i forget to introduce myself for you! I am yusei!. Yeah I don't know its meaning too but its worth it. I was born for no reason. I lost my mother and my younger brother when I was young. And my dad treats me very rudely" he says as they walk down the bridges that leads to the docks where beneath it a lot of houses

"he always says that he must treat me like this to make sure I will be strong chief..but its hopless..I mean someone like my father stoick! Cannot be matched. It is said that when he was young he crushed monstrous night mare head's skull. Do I believe it?! Yes I do!" they continue walking down and they meet up with old man with one-handed and other one-leg man with..little teeth "so what do we have!?" said that guy

"my brother arrived Gobber, you know what to do" said stoick as he continued walking

Gobber looked at yusei "hey there little fellow you didn't finished the project I told you to make it"

"o-k ok gobber I will see what I can do just when I finish with my father" said yusei

"aw ok then now what was I thinking, ohh right Hamman..i better get ready the cleaning parties" said gobber as he left

"that guy is gobber. He taught me everything I know. He trained me to become a smithy although he is the best smithy in the village.."

Stoick and yusei arrived at the docks where they saw the ships resting and a wooden platform was connected from the ship to the bridge and here he was."Aaahh Berk, leaded by my fatty outmuscled brother (stoick exchange his smile with anger smile) and his skinny young ant how are you yusei?!" said Hamman rudely

Yusei looks at ground "I-am okay th-thank you…I think?!"

Hamman was stoick's brother he was fat as him and his mustache was as big as he had one-eyed hid and his hair connected to his mustache. He wore cloth, almost cut at the hands opening and his cloth was semi-cut he also had the spoiler's mark on his chest and his cloth was grey

"Welcome to Berk my annoying brother! So whats the beautiful visit secret hmmm!?" asked stoick

Hamman tossed out a two headed axe which made yusei worried but stoick didn't even get shocked

Hamman kept rolling the axe around his hand "well, you know how do I like visiting you. And messing up with your-uh I mean watching berk"

"but you know its not safe anymore since the dragon raids are more powerful than the past right" asked stoick

Hamman smiled "I do. But if you feel guilty you can come to visit me in my island as I do" offered hamman with an evil smile

"No,thanks the last time I came to you I saw couple of arrows shooting at me besides your island is heavily burned and the place looks very dark"

"well, that's proves that we kill dragons more than you!"

Hamman's island is called Quake Island. It's a combat zone that a lot of houses are burned that they built houses near each other to prevent it together

"as you see its now clear. Our pests are the Dragons..there are millions of millions types of it. There are different classes which contain them. I have read a book before..i think its named the dragon manual, it contain several kinds of dragons that is known and each one is extremely dangerous. The dragons for unkown reason attacks our village and the other islands and steal our food. We don't know why but we gathered up our defenses to stop them. So I am from the ones who still didn't kill any dragon due to my failing skills. I-I can't even hold a shield!" muttered yusei sadly to himself

"Look stoick I came to your island to enjoy some respite. So first of all. The walk in berk, checking weapon store,food store,then the meal at the great hall" said hamman

''fine!" said stoick angrily

Yusei stayed with stoick but when he looked around he saw a group of different kids in his age, he saw three boys and two girls,"oh and those are the teens group,although they aren't teens yet, they are snotlout,fishlegs my friend,the twins ruffnut and tuffnut and Astrid.." muttered yusei

"what's wrong guys, I saw several ships arrived" asked fishlegs

Astrid put her hand on her hip "its Hamman,quake isalnd's chief..he seemed to be arrived at berk to consume its things" said astrid

"yeah right this guys eat more than a dragon eats" said Tuffnut

"heh. I can beat him whenever I want 'cause I am true warrior" said snotlout proudly

"yeah right, but non of us killed a dragon till now..I just wonder when will we be able to kill a dragon!" asked Ruffnut

Astrid looked at the sky and whispered to herself "Its my chance. Just be you will kill a dragon in few..years!?..I must remain calm. No one has a chance expect me…."

Yusei,Stoick,Hamman and Gobber were walking around berk with few spoilers Vikings

"well well I don't see in burned ashes, or burned house" said hamman

"because our clean parties cleans the mess up besides our chief is very active" said gobber

"that a good compliment gobber" noted stoick

"but..will your son be a match of you stoick?!" asked hamman making yusei feel disappointing

Gobber looked stuipidly and stoick just sighed "he is well…uhhh he also-" said stoick but he was cut off

"he is weak! He doesn't deserve to be the chief of berk!''

Yusei now was shocked that his uncle would speak about him that rude

"are you planning for something" asked stoick suspecting

"uh..no-no I am not..i am just saying that you better be more hard with him" said hamman

Gobber looked surprised "why would you say that hamman..stop now"

"or else what ya big fat old-man" said hamman making gobber mad

Gobber yelled at him and tried to attack him but stoick spereated between them "enough you two, gobber take yusei and go to the workshop I will meet you there"

"no I will teach that sorry excuse for a Viking a les-" shouted gobber

"GOBBER…he is my brother. Now do as I said" said stoick

Gobber nodded with angry look and left taking yusei

"oh stoick..you are so pathetic, don't know how to choose a friend" said hamman

"you..you better stop talking like this understand..and don't you have a friend back at quake"

Hamman turned back "I do but its past now. You see I was about to attack another dragon lair when my so-called friends came with a different plan so I-"

Stoick exclaimed

Hamman turned with evil smile "I killed him!..and fed him to the dragons!"

Stoick begin to get worried

Gobber was furious back at the workshop. He kept hitting shields that are arts on the walls

"agghhh..when I see that big trash I am gonna-"

"gobber..easy"

"don't tell me easy kid." Yelled gobber

Then when he turned around he was exhausted.."yusei..your right I am really getting tired quickly"

Yusei sighed

"umm-can I ask you a favor to do"

Yusei nodded his head

Gobber stood up and took something on the table and gave it to yusei

"what's this?!" asked yusei

"I have seen some amounts of iron on the north of the island. Can you get over there and bring me some since I am really very tired"

Yusei looked hesitated "uh..I don't know if I can-" said yusei

"aw come on yusei. This area is clear of dragons. Can you get over there and bring me this iron!?" asked gobber

"its not the dragons gobber. Its my father, what if he called me and I will travel all this long to the north of the island"

Gobber stood up "fine then..I see you aren't up to this challenge" said gobber

"challenge?" said yusei

"yup. I guess I will go then and you will stay here being insulted by your only uncle" said gobber

"ohh man..fine then I will go"

Gobber turned around to him "perfect"

After some minutes

"so do you know how you will get there"

''uhh..No I think"

"Perfect. Now go" said gobber

"but gobber I really don't know how"

"I said go" said gobber ignoring yusei words

Yusei sighs again and begins moving

The journey to the north was tiring yusei especially when he is only 7 years old.

He cut through a lot of woods and lakes..then he was finally there

The north of the island. But there was somethings different about it..

There was a huge lake of lava and metals were everywhere around it

"what happened here!?"

He continues moving around and stays away to avoid the lava, suddenly he see some weird glowing metal gets out from the lava."what the heck is that?!" asked yusei as he gets closer

He gets out his wrench and touches the glowing metal. "whoa!" the metal was so light that it was able to convert its semi-ball figure to other figures

"wow..hmmm..lets see if I do this" yusei makes them looks like two swords and he separates them

The swords were white and they were glowing red

"I better take these to the workshop. They might be a great experiments!" said yusei exciting

He wore gloves and as he stretched his hands to the swords; suddenly red-fire waves appeared and somehow it pushed through yusei body making yusei falls, he begin struggling that he couldn't scream he tried to stand up opening his mouth and feeling little pain. As he looked into his hands he saw it glowing red and fire moved around it. Suddenly a flame wave got from his body making huge winds of fire passes through the entire island that berk noticed it

Yusei suddenly begin screaming feeling power "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed yusei as he stands sending waves!  
after a minute

Yusei sees fire passes through his entire body that some strands of his hair stands up glowing red and his cloth's red lines glows also and his eyes turns red, and he founds that the…the two swords are in his hand and sending fire waves to his body

The swords looked sharp swords they were glowing with fire and some how there was a very small igniting lever on the swords at the point of holding

Yusei was speechless but when he tried to move the lever suddenly he powered up making another huge wave but this time yusei changes into a flame with his body drawings but his eye's opening becomes white while all his body becomes red and he then…runs with a speed that increases than the speed of sound!..

To be continued….

_**I just figured out to make an advanced chapter however, I decided to make advanced chapter 2 and 3. But this won't effect on chapter 10!..see you in the next chapter! Oh and please review if you like it,hated it, love it, or have suggestion or an openion or anything else :D **_

وt to introduce myself for you!forget to introduce myself for you!and wears it and moves his head to yusei to come with him, y


	2. chapter 2:the future friends fighting

Still,9 years didn't belive that yusei (hiccup) harnessed the thermal energy to change it to strength energy however,back on yusei's house,his father and gobber didn't know how it works so they tried to interiogate him,

Gobber:just what is the secret in these two swords I am moving this ball and nothing happens

Stoick:tell me yusei just how in Bloody Hell did you do that!?

Yusei:I told you dad I just moved that ball and these swords have ability to….

Gobber:you telling me it's a cursed sword don't you?  
yusei:what?no! just let me finish my words please dad!

Stoick:…fine..

Yusei:these swords absorbs fire then it turns it to energy balls that attracted to any living organisms

Stoick and gobber looked at each other then laughed

Gobber:what kind of speaking is that!

Stoick:you are telling us that these swords absorb fire! (laughs again)

Yusei:I am serious dad so how was I doing all that,give it to me and I will show you

Stoick:hmph lets see

Stoick gave yusei the two swords then yusei turned the ball but nothing yusei tried again but again nothing happened

Yusei:what..what happened it worked I..I..

Stoick:I have seen more than enough,gobber (gobber:yes stoick),take these things and do anything with them while you son will stay here because looks like your weakness covered your brain!

Yusei:Dad NO these two are scientific swords you can't just put them around

Stoick didn't listen to him and just left and yusei tried to convice gobber

Yusei:Gobber please you have to belive me just…

Gobber:nah,forget it kid stay here while I see what can I build from this two swords hehe

Yusei:whaa…(sighs)..(to himself:I gotta do something with that)

Meanwhile,near the great hall

Fishlings:I still can't belive that yusei was that speed I mean did he harnessed the thermal energy but how?

Snotlout:haha what the importance I am on fire kid

Ruffnet:you are really are (throws torch on snotlout)  
snotlout:HEY (Runs behind ruffnet)

Astrid:that's not right anyone knows that heat cause a lot of problems if it pass through blood

Fishlings:I will search about that I heard that gobber is keeping the two swords in the workshop so everyviking can try it

Snotlout: (while beating ruffnet) then what are we waiting for lets go!

In stoick house,

Yusei was trying to jump from window but he is so young and he knew this might kill him 99% but when he jumped something again happened so strange he fell on his leg without any pain

Yusei:Just what happened now?!

Yusei realsed that the thermal energy still inside him but he knew it wasn't so large so he began to realize it,as much as yusei is very smart he knew that the swords are activated when it under very high tempreture even if it more than 100 C so he decided to go to workshop by stealth,he tried to focus little and little then he found him self in fire again but this time not so bright like the other time so he began climbing the houses and began to jump from one to another,one of the Vikings turned around and saw a shadow tried to follow it,yusei felt someone is following him so jumped on a torch tower and hide around the Viking saw that no one there he just left,yusei saw that the place is clear and continued to the workshop but he saw it empty,he looked around carefully but didn't find anything

Yusei:just where did they….

What are you doing here?!

Yusei quickly looked around but saw no one expect astrid looking at him with angrey face

Yusei:me uhh nothing I was just looking…

Astrid:for the two swords didn't you?  
yusei:look..i am just

Astrid:everyone knows that you are in punishment and you should be at your house!  
yusei:what do you wa…

Before he can finish his words he saw a shadow flying in the sky moving in the sky

Astrid:what?what are was about you are saying?so listen now if you are going to be guil…

Yusei:look I am busy right now so make me favour and get away from my way

Astrid:what did you just said you big….

Yusei pushed her softly and she looked at him surprised but before she could say anything he ran very fast and jumped from one rock to other till one house to another

Astrid:this boy is sooo weird!

Yusei realsed something that it wasn't him when the Viking saw a shadow but it was the legendary night fury. Yusei:I got it if I defeat the night fury I will prove to everyone how am I powerful but I need assistance of these swords,he ran as fast as his legs can run till he reached the cove where everyone tried to use and harness its power

Gobber:OKAY EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR TURN EVERYONE WILL TRY,SHYLOCK ITS YOUR TURN

Yusei:just what is that I now know how it work I need to get these swords quickly

Yusei tried to hide behind stoick felt a movement,he looked around and moved nerby

Yusei knew that he is about to be comprimsed so he held a small rock and threw it on a huge rock,when stoick heard that voice he moved to the huge rock,while yusei moved fast at gobber\

Villager:UH damn it just how…

Yusei quickly jumped on gobber and jumped from him with kick and held the swords:sorry I am in hurry

Gobber:whaat yusei Commmmeee herreee ahhh what kind of kids is this

Yusei stopped from running and spoke to everyone

Stoick:YUSEI YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE LIMITS THIS TIME DROP THE BLOODY SWORD NOWWWW!

Yusei:dad please you have to listen to me…

Suddenly the heard a voice:auuuuaaaaauuaaaaa

Villager:NIGHT FURY TAKE COOOVVVVEEERRRR

Everyone jumped on their knee and looked at sky

Yusei stayed standing when he saw a purple ball firing on him…

Yusei:what are thes….

Stoick:yusei RUUNNNN

The purple ball nearly hit ground and yusei was thrown away from the waves of the exploasion

Yusei:ahhha.(he looked at sky but couldn't see him)(then suddenly other purple balls are fired at him)

Stoick run and pushed yusei and said EVERYONE RUUUNNN

All the villagers ran to berk while the night fury was striking them from behind

Yusei:I have to find the torch towers its my only last chance(he ran very fast but the striking was just behind him so he tried to run as fast as he could but then the thermal energy have ended in his body so he began to run slowly suddenly he an arm grabbed him to house and his swords felt

Yusei:aaaahhhhh

Fishlings:oohhh thank god you are alive are you hit

Yusei:fishlings

Fishlings:something broke?

Yusei:fishling?!

Fishlings:we have to take cover other dragons are arriving soon c'mon

Yusei:Fishling No I will fight the night fury and I will defeat him

Fishlings:huh are you mad you are going to fight NIGHT FURY YOU LOST YOUR WITS

Yusei:no and whats the worth probability? 

Suddenly on of the Vikings rises his swords and says:COME HERE YA COWERD SHOW ME WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF

(on of the night fury fireballs hits the Viking makes his parts fly away)

Yusei:….oh…I…un…und…under…stand

Fishlings:…..I don't feel ok(falls)

Yuseif:maybe that good (runs but this time slow)

Stoick:everyone get the prepreation everyone take postion

Suddenly a night fury fireball fired at stoick but he jumps little far but he isaffected by the waves and fell down inside a house

Stoick opens his eyes hardly and find a girl helping him and realses its astrid

Astrid:chief come on come to cover quickly

Suddenly exploasion happens in the roof makes astrid falls and stoick opens his eyes slowly and finds a monstours nightmare about to bite astrid but he throws a shield on his mouth and she quickly runs but the roof collapses,astrid becomes very scared and suddeny a deadly nadder enters and shoots spikes on her but she jumped behind a chair

Stoick holds a sword and trys to cut the monstours nightmare head but the nadder bites him from leg and throws him away

Suddenly another strike from the night fury shoot at them astrid runs behind stoick

And stoick becomes very hopless that he can live but from nowhere yusei enters with jump and slides on the monstours nightmare back and blocks the strike but he absorbs using his two swords but he is affected by the wave no:stoick,astrid and the two dragons are affected by it but then yusei falls and stoick looks at him and shouts his name when suddenly the house is about to collapse but then everything gets white,stoick opens his eyes slowly and astrid too and see yusei in his fire form but this time he is more powerful because it's the night fure fire he looks at them with smile,yusei:do you belive me now dad?

Stoick:yus…yuse….uhh…

Yusei:just deal with the dragons and I deal with the night fury ok? Goodluck (Runs but this time very very fast)

Astrid became to surprised but at this rate she became to admire yusei

And stoick:go girl find your parents and find cover

Astrid:go..got..it chief

Everyone in the village is protecting themselves from the strikes and throws a tripped robe at the dragons but then suddenly all dragons line up in the air beginning to fire but

Villager:TAKKKKKEEE COOOOOVVVVVEEEERRR

Suddenly yusei gets there and when they fire all the shots are attracted to him and he changes it to energy and begains kicking dragons and holds on of its horn and punch a dragon on his face then uses his swords as a dragon trys to bite him but he breaks its teeth with swords and uses fire to push it then he in the air makes rolling jump that makes fire got from him and makes other dragons fall and all the Vikings ran to them fight ing them yusei jumps in between dragon wing then cuts its horn and falls on its mouth where he punchs the dragon on his two sides but very powerful that the dragon falls then from no where he finds a gronckle about to fire on him but then he makes his swords on fire and put it inside the gronckle noses then it becomes very hot as he kicks it from down and jumps and falls again on it on leg then he looks around and finds dragons breaching houses so he goes to assist then he takes tripping robes and throw it on tower and use it to jump till he leave it and jumps on 5 dragons dodging their fire with acrobatic moves then lands on one of the nadders head where other dragon fire on the nadder but yusei holds the other dragon horn and moves with it to till he cut it and throw it on other dragon then the only two he falls on ground with fire wave

Yusei:that's no so hard hehe..

Auuuuuuuauuuuuauuuuu

He looks behind him and see a shadow in sky who fires on him several striking balls,he begains running and dodging it and then absorb one and fires a fireball on striking ball but the reaction causes him to be pushed he fells on his leg

He begains running fast to a place where the catapults are firing

Villager:FIREEEE

Before it fire yusei steps on the catapult and being thrown to the sky:woooohoooooo

He sees the village down then gains a lot of energy then when he lands on house he jumps very high then he sees the night fury and hits him

Yusei sees the night fury very clearly,he see night fury with green eyes looking at him but not good looking,he realses that his chest is glowing purple so he quickly leave him and falls but the night fury fires on him and yuseis tries to dodge by throwing a fireball too

They became fireing on each other till he saw rocks throwing at him so he begain using it to land but the night fury fires on rocks,yusei lost his balance..whoaaaa

Then he see dragons flying so he waited little and finds the night fury very close then he suddenly holds his neck and jumps on dragon to dragon till dragon opens his mouth to eat him but before he land on him he backflip and kick his mouth to close it and falls on the weapons cache

The night fury and the dragons got what they want and left flying and firing

After they left the villager and stoick begain chasing them with catapults and arrows…after 10 minautes

Stoick was walking to see the stautes,he looked for his son,

Gobber:We found yusei he is getting out of the weapons cache

Stoick and the gang went there

Yusei got out little hurt:oww…I really stop diving in the air…

Then he saw stoick with gobber and fishlings and the others

Stoick:yusei are you OKAY?!

Yusei:I..I think…

Gobber:oh how did you fight with that bloody dragon

Fishlings:did you really fight with the night fury

Yusei:yes and it wasn't really cool but it was..was

Astrid:terrified every one fears the night fury it doesn't matter if you have power

Gobber:aye you did well anyway

Stoick:yusei (gets closer to him) what did you find when you were fighting son you are the only one who fought him and still alive

Yusei:I felt bad feeling I mean its not the last time we will see our friend the night fury

Astrid:what do you mean?

Yusei: (looks at sky) I mean its only the beginning

Stoick,astrid,fishling,snotlout,ruffnet and tuffnet looks at him

Gobber:ahhh I gotta go cleaning looks like there is no dinner tonight


	3. chapter 3 :HTTYD part 1

_**Hello again everyone,this time its HTTYD but on my way,just to remember its imagination story I made,I am sorry for spelling mistakes in chapter 2,this episode will be divided into two parts since its big so enjoy!**_

After 9 years,when yusei has become now 10 years,and had experience in fighting,he later was called with the dragon defeater as he fought several times with night fury but one thing didn't get along with his father,that always when he fights with him there must be example it was snowing in berk and there was ice mountains,the night fury kept firing on yusei who was climbing on the ice mount,then he jumped running on the mount then he kicked the night fury till he crushed to the mount making it to fall on other one the night fury was firing on yusei who was running on the sea but the plasma fire made huge wave and made the fishing center half , lets continue:one night the dragons began their attack and yusei began introducing

"_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery._"

"_This is Berk, it snows nine months of the year- and hails the other three._"

_This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen_."

"_Winter on Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go._"

"_But it's too early for a storm, it's still winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month!_"

"_This is Berk. We've got ice, we've got snow… and we've got more ice._"

"we always have one thing intrreupt our lives"

"most of it known as animals,but our animals** are different**"

"Our animals are…"suddenly he looks from window and falls on ground quickly,

_**We have dragons!**_

_**He runs to his room and grabs the twin flames (the two swords)**_

_**He puts the belt that holds them around his chest and slides down the stairs and jumps out from the window,with blast behind and fire he shows as the warrior of fire as if he is looking at the screen**_

_**He begains running and dodging fire and sees Vikings fighting with dragons,he smiles and began backfliping in running then sliding on ground then jumps little high and makes rolling kicks and he is not hitting anyone then suddenly a dragon tries to crush him but his speed makes him moves around that dragon body and makes him flys unbalanced then he continues running through exploasion and began hitting dragons making them fall and while hitting them he attracts to one pushing him with leg on another then a fire form covers him makes him emit exploasion while that exploasion he dashes to group of dragons attacking 4 vikings and makes blast on the dragons**_

_**The Vikings looks at each other and waves to yusei then he begain climbing on houses and runs on them,jumping,hitting flying dragons,grabbing them and throwing them on another**_

_**Then he used his power to throw fireballs on dragons**_

_**He stayed like this till he arrived at the workshop finding gobber fighting 5 dragons**_

_**Gobber:c'mon ya big man sh'w me whatdya have**_

_**Yusei falls between them making exploasion and in 3 secounds he hits every dragon and kicks on makes it falls and while this kick he pushs dragon with other leg and holds a dragon horn and crushs it then use it to throw it on the dragon which flies away**_

_**Gobber:hhh.I should have known you will c'me**_

_**Yusei: huh do you doubt me? Anyway any casualties?whats the night fury status?**_

_**Gobber:why are you asking these question kid,I don't know but it seem that this attack is new I have never seen one like this**_

_**Yusei:the night fury won't escape from my hand this time gobber I will get him (holds hammer and pats on shield knit)**_

_**Gobber:give us rest boy,the night fury battle ends with one result you die or he dies that's the gameplay**_

_**Yusei:and what did I say wrong?  
gobber:you don't get it do you?**_

_**Yusei:you know that I don't understand your informal way so speak in English**_

_**Gobber:you have been fighting him for years what makes you think this time is the last round?**_

_**Yusei:because I am sure of it!all this time I was learning about him he isn't very hard If you only use the right strategy and I trust myself (Unlike hiccup,yusei trusted him self in everything and never doubt himself this what makes dimension changes)**_

_**Gobber:so whats the gameplan?**_

_**Yusei:easy,did you prepare my advancing tool?  
gobber:uhh yeah look at this beautiful baby (speaks about and advancing catapult and touchs it with happiness)**_

_**Yusei: (looks at him at weird face) uhh..hh…okay….does it work?  
gobber yeah look at her (moves a gear then suddenly a rock got out and hits Viking head)**_

_**Yusei:…really…..**_

_**gobberLok bad repair but it just…(suddenly exploasion happens behind the workshop and gobber looks behind and yusei stands as if he is protecting him)**_

_**(sees the night fury moving in flash)**_

_**Gobber:ahhh he is looking for ya**_

_**Yusei:what a Coincidence!I was looking for him too! Looks like our friend has joined the party…huh?  
gobber:look!**_

_**He sees the gang of the village comes out,fishlings becomes bigger and throws water,snotlout also became bigger and throws water and also the twin ruffnet and tuffnet and ….astrid….(throws water and exploasion happens behind her showing her beuty)**_

_**Yusei stops and stares at her with admire look**_

_**She became bigger she is so pretty has long blonde her and blue eyes and beautiful lips and cheeks!  
gobber:looks like your lady love came in**_

_**Yusei: (Looks at him) what do you mean?!**_

_**Gobber:you know what I mean (laughs) focus yusei you are the best teenage Viking every girl wants you even her**_

_**Yusei:you know I never cared about this even she is pretty I still have one goal**_

_**Gobber:you are heavy man yusei and women likes heavy men**_

_**Yusei: heavy men?! What do you mean?! Uhhh what is this words anyway**_

_**The gang comes below the hill and runs to fight too**_

_**Yusei:gobber I will go and face the night fury make sure the place is safe (Runs)  
gobber:hey wait here where do you think yourself going leaving me behind HEY  
**_

_**The gang fights with dragons and astrid uses her leg to kick 3 dragons in one kick and fishlings hits a dragon then becomes scared**_

_**Snotlout:astrid we are Besieged!any plans?  
**_

_**Ruffnet:I have one! (runs to a dragon but the dragon push him on them)I thought it might work**_

_**Astrid:hold still guys just stay together**_

_**Fishlings:aaaahhh watch out**_

_**Suddenly a fire tornado happens and all the dragons looks around even the gang but they see no one expect yusei who stand on big tower**_

_**Yusei:My that's pretty snazzy performance there,you guys know how attract dragons!**_

_**They point at him,fishlings:ITS YUSEI YEAHHH,ruffnet and tuffnet:oh alright kick their butt for us,snotlout:its him,astrid:yes..him (says quitly to herself and her blue eyes becomes bigger)**_

_**Yusei looks at them but basically he looks at astrid with smile then he looks at dragons throwing at him fire so he jumps high and began dashing and hitting everydragon he meet even the gang began to try to find where he is till he dashes on dragon infront of them and then that dragons losses balance and yusei just pushes him with soft finger then the dragon falls then he began running and kicking every dragon he meet and then holds and uses him to make circle of attacks on other dragons till the last hit he makes fireball on the dragon he held and slides back to the gang**_

_**Yusei:phew…anyonehurt?**_

_**Fishlings:nice one yusei that one for the books (claps on each other hand)**_

_**Fishlings was yusei best friend**_

_**Ruffnet and tuffnet:yeah you kicked them good if I had same abilities I would do worth**_

_**Snotlout:trust me I could do better**_

_**Astrid: (looks at ground and her blonde hair cover half of her face):enough chit-chat the dragons will level berk we have to complete**_

_**Yusei:Right..you guys go and cover the western flank I will go to the southern flank where the night fury is spotted**_

_**Snotlout:hey stop showing off!**_

_**Yusei: I am not showing off I have old thing to do with the night fury and if you want to come with me you can**_

_**Snotlout:yea….(suddenly a purple exploasion occurs in tower in the southern flank and snotlout becomes scared) no..no I will go with them to fight and win**_

_**Yusei:hhhh (Looks at fishlings and each one of them nod to each other)**_

_**Fishlings:come on we should get going**_

_**Snotlout:did you see his showing off**_

_**Tuffnet:he isn't showing off he can fight unlike you**_

_**They all move expect astrid who looks behind at the southern flank in worried look but moves**_

_**Yusei runs and jumps from a building to another building till he finds the windmill but its huge windmill and its on fire**_

_**Stoick:whats the statues on the windmill did the food evac from it**_

_**Villager:NO sir the dragons aren't allowing us to enter they are kicking our ass we have to do something**_

_**Stoick:ready men we are going to breach n….**_

_**Yusei:leave it to me dad (jumps to the windmill)**_

_**Stoick:NO SON COME HEREEEE**_

_**Inside the windmill….**_

_**Yusei entered the windmill which is all in fire and he was surprised**_

_**Yusei:whoa I have never seen anything like it!**_

_**Suddenly from nowhere he saw 3 monstours nightmare fireing and trying to bite him but he dodged and jumped and held on a stick and begain jumping till he ran on the wall absorbing some fire turning it to fire tornado then he unleashed it on the monstours nightmares and found some of the arms which held the stores are falling so he became running and jumping till a gronckle pushed him on wall but he was able to control him self and held the gronckle from his tail with swords and used it as arm to throw him away then he changed view to falling state and became kicking/punching dragons till the area became chaos..**_

_**He walked carefully**_

_**Yusei:that's weird I thought that I s…**_

_**Auuuuuuuauuuuuuu**_

_**Yusei:huh?!**_

_**The roof became on fire and fell on yusei**_

_**Yusei:uh oh**_

_**Yusei ran to a wall and dashed through it till he broke it and got out**_

_**Yusei:oowwww**_

_**Gobber:well kid I guess your friend defeated you this time**_

_**Yusei: (looks at gobber then at the sky)then lets get this show on the road**_

_**Yusei got up and begain running and the night fury saw him and began striking him and yusei cut some arms till the windmill was about to fall and everyviking looked at it**_

_**Yusei began to climb and runs on the legs of the windmill till he jumped face to face to the night fury then he kicked him to the sky and fell down on stick of the windmill**_

_**Yusei was cleared visual on berk that everyone saw him**_

_**Stoick:uhhh what is he doing this time!**_

_**Yusei looked at the night fury smiling but the night fury made something like heavy dash,yusei got scared and jumped when suddenly an exploasion happened underneath him the night fury is firing very fast plasma**_

_**Everyone lost visual on yusei but soon they saw him again but sliding on piece of wood on the burning wood and he said:woo hooooo that what I call dangours**_

_**Everyone saw him and surprised! Even snotlout**_

_**Then suddenly a dragon heads became destroying walls and yusei had to move right and left to avoid it and suddenly he was pushed but the piece of wood still with him,he saw 3 dragons looking at him but he made horzintally backflip to dodge them then he continued sliding then the night fury fired at him other plasma and he was thrown away but yusei focused and saw a rope swiping from the heavy weight of the windmill so he used it and grabbed it and was taken along with the rope then he left it and again met with the night fury to give him another kick,the night fury became angrey now and he begain to charge at yusei but yusei blocked and began fighting but the night fury was biting now and before his bite yusei grabbed him and they both fell on the windmill breaking through woods and materiels inside and at last fell in front of the windmill**_

_**Yusei saw everything white but he heard a voice saying :YUSEI NOOOOOOO**_

_**Then he opened his slowly and found an axe beside him he was confused but he didn't care and began running after night fury again**_

_**Afterwhile astrid came and pulled her axe…she had saved yusei from being killed (she smiled at her self)**_

_**The night fury began to charge a heavy attack and yusei begain absorbing fire hard**_

_**And the night fury was flying every where with incredible speed till a voice was heard by everybody in the island and made them all surprised from yusei he said while absorbing energy :READDYYYYY…GOOOOOOOOOOOOO,he and the night fury ran and flew at incredible velocity that they couldn't see them all what they saw was the hitting effects and they also saw some destruction…..after 3 minautes the windmill was about to collapse and stoick told the villagers to pull it back but then yusei and the night fury appeared**_

_**Yusei looked tired very tired that he was taking his breath although the night fury**_

_**But then the night fury made voice and made all dragons to regroup and they all charged a fire at yusei**_

_**Yusei:whaa..!**_

_**Stoick:NOOOOOOOOOOO YUSEIIIIIII**_

_**Astrid;;;oh no.!**_

_**But the fireballs was absorbed by him and he made another blast and everything got white to all the villagers**_

_**Yusei woke up finding him self grabbing the night fury and suddenly he saw him about to bite him from head so yusei grabbed his sword and stabbed nightfury in tail without **__** looking and he fell down till he crushed to the ground**_

_**The windmill couldn't take more than that and fell making huge exploasions….**_

_**Later 11 minautes**_

_**Stoicks:ugghhhh (coughs) **_

_**Gobber: (coughs)..uhh I guess this battle will go down as the most worth battle ever (coughs)**_

_**Stoick: (coughs) gobber (coughs) an…any ca…casualties**_

_**Gobber: (coughs) two dead and 15 injured this was a way hard exploasion**_

_**Later at the windmill crash site….**_

_**Astrid opened her eye and saw here self being dragged by fishlings**_

_**Fishlings: (coughs)..you…you alright?  
astrid:Yes I am fine..(coughs)**_

_**Suddenly another wood was about to fall on them and the scream but yusei arrives in time slashing it but he stood on one knee**_

_**Fishlings:Yusei! (walks to him) you ok?**_

_**Yusei:I…I think is everyone alright?**_

_**Fishlings: I don't know..no one knows what happened after the expl….**_

_**Fishlings sees blood on yusei hand**_

_**Fishlings:WHOOAAA yusei you are BLEEDING!**_

_**Astrid looked at him terrified but she didn't show it**_

_**Yusei:what huh?! (checks himself)  
fishlings:are you ok?  
yusei:yeah I am…fine I am not bleeding it must be,,,**_

_**Fishlings:night fury blood?  
yusei:no..it might be just a dragon blood from one I fought come on lets get back to the village**_

_**Later at the village….**_

_**Gothi was seeing the injured people and stoick saw yusei ,fishlings and astrid**_

_**Astrid mother ran to her along with fishlings mother,they ran and hugged them**_

_**Yusei walked to his father**_

_**Stoick:you made me disappoint son do you see what have you done?!**_

_**Yusei:I am sorry dad…I know all that because of me I am so…**_

_**Stoick"appolgise isn't enough son everytime you fight dragon there must be a disaster**_

_**Yusei:dad I was so close to kill the night fury**_

_**Stoick:yes and two of villagers are now dead!**_

_**Stoick:I took my decision and you won't fight any dragon again (looks at him angrey with pushing hand and walks away)**_

_**Yusei:but dad (follows him) I didn't mean it I tried to bring honor to our family (then suddenly stoick turns to him,**_

_**Stoick:If I hear another word about that I will punish you more than that I will treat you as enemy not a son or villager understand?  
yusei:..ok..dad..**_

_**Yusei walked for his home**_

_**Fishlings: (walks aside to him) I am sorry about that yusei cheer up you still fighting the night fury**_

_**Fishling stayed cheering up yusei who didn't respond**_

_**Snotlout:YES he deserve that**_

_**Astrid punchs snotlout on his shoulder and he says what!? But she wanted to follow him and speak to him but she couldn't because she thought that he is the one who must come to her as thing was done by the hoffersons along decades but astrid didn't want to do it but had to do it but for now the truth is that yusei is very sad and disappoint **_

_**Hope you like it!my second part will be soon so wait for it and reviews will be appreciated**_


	4. chapter 4:odin mountains and the mystery

_**This is small chapter about the twin flames so enjoy it and be advised that HTTYD part 2 will be realsed soon!**_

Yusei had discovered the secret of the swords and now was using it to make all ground moves such as:running all the time and discovering caves!

He wanted to make other advanced options on it he wanted to enter mountains without using a torch so he was moving in the forest with his book thinking

Yusei: to himself (so I need any transferring light to allow my swords to light when I am in dark)

He was walking around but he felt movement nearby, so he decided to watch his back but he wasn't scared knew that whatever will fight him he will defeat it because He fought with the night fury and nothing happened to him

However,he went to a rocky area and began holding rocks and looking at them.

Yusei:these rocks are interesting I would better bring them to fishlings he is the one who I need

Back on berk….

Fishlings:that's amazing yusei,planning to make a torch sword

Yusei:yeah and I need your help in that (explaining yusei)  
do you think rocks can help?

Fishlings:I don't know the rocks are solids you know!

Yusei:yeah…but there gotta be a way to make that I mean the heat transfer through the thermal metal so there must be another way to make the reaction right?  
fishlings:maybe….

Fishlings mother enters holding some cakes

Fishlings mother: greetings yusei! I see you are visiting,how are you? 

Yusei:thanks I am good,you know me always wants to discover new things

Fishling's mother:I see but I don't understand didn't you fight the night fury doesn't that mean that you must be a great Viking and respected by everyone?

Yusei: (thinks carefully but doesn't know what to say) I guess..its just because I am young!

Fishling's mother:okay however goodluck! (leaves and stays down)  
yusei: (sighs) I should change the mood hehe

Fishlings:yusei you better begain searching in odin mountains I mean this place is full of weird and amazing materiles what do you think?

Yusei:odin mountains? Hehe sounds like an adventure,you are coming?

Fishlings:uhhh..you know I will..I will….okay the place there is scary but I promise that I will make more studies about that torch swords but you better keep them with you for now!

Yusei:okay I will ready myself see you in 5 minautes

Yusei leaves and fishlings nods and began looking at the rocks and asked him self if he can break through its atoms

While yusei was passing the village moving to his house at this time,astrid,snotlout,ruffnet and tuffnet saw him

Snotlout:where is he going?I bet its stupid place

Ruffnet:the time is late he is probably going to sleep

Tuffnet:people like don't sleep now

Astrid:no I saw him entering the forest I think he is going to place

Snotlout:so what do you suggest?  
astrid:I mean how could he fight the night fury I suggest to keep an eye on him for now

Yusei entered his house finding stoick standing near the stove

Stoick:morning son how are you!

Yusei:we are…at night dad…however, hey!(speaks happily)

So…dad…were you ever at odin mountains before?

Stoick:why would you ask that question? 

Yusei:well I decided to go there to upgrade my two swords I have plans for them

Stoick: I see….well the place is dangours and as you have abilities no problem for going there

Yusei:dad will you tell me its describtion?

Stoick:well, the place is steep and full of dragons strange dragons,in the past,I went with a squad of berk to search this area but the place is so dangours the squad was 6 people me and gobber only survived!

Yusei:what! (surpisingly) why whats wrong there

Stoick:nothing but smoke (gets up and gets a book)

Yusei:smoke? What do you mean? I..I don't understand dad!

Stoick:here take a look (shows him some paragraphs) berk thinks that it's a deadly smokes emit from the caves of odin

Yusei:…smokes of odin! (whisper to himself)…do..do you know other thing example where do it emit from

Stoick:dunno,but if you are going there make sure to use your thermal energy,but we think that those smokes emit from the center of combined caves that moves underneath earth's crush we call it the deadly pipes!

Yusei:first odin deadly smokes now deadly pipes?however is there a way to it?

Stoick:its from the center of holes in these area watch out son I don't want to lose you

Yusei:no worries dad,just tell me your route,how did you get out from there and why did you go there?

Stoick:well son,at this time we heard about the treasure of odin they says it's a great chamber of treasure carries gold and every thing makes you very very rich! Also there is a metal contains a power of bright

Yusei:metal of bright!thats what I want

Stoick:what do you mean from me son?

Yusei:dad I am going there and don't worry I will take care of myself this will be piece of cake! (nods to stoick)

Stoick:that's a hard one son are you sure you don't need help?

Yusei:huh this looks like its single mission I will go and I will get that metal of bright!

Stoick:what about the chamber of gold?

Yusei:I don't know I will bring you a token! Hehe

Stoick:just come back safe son that's what I need

Yusei:thanks dad,don't worry I am on it (runs to bedroom)

Yusei got up and took his book (diary) and a map and grabbed the swords and put their belt around his chest and took his own tripped rope he created,he designed it to open when he throws small ball that opens when it thrown

Yusei got out from his house and met with fishlings waving to him so he stopped running

Fishlings:yusei I Am trying to fragment the rocks to see its particles,perhaps it might get our goal

At this rate astrid and the others heard them speaking,

Fishlings:so are you ready for odin mountains

Yusei:I should be ready this will be adventure I am sure of it!

Fishlings:ok take care pal and don't forget to bring me a token

Yusei:got it see you tomorrow bud

Yusei runs away to the north and fishlings stands and waves for him

Astrid:odin mountains?what are these mountains

Tuffnet:I heard that there is ghosts protect this place

Snotlout:WHAT

Ruffnet:stop joking you idiot there is no ghosts!

Tuffnet:yeah but I think that,no one entered this place and came alive!

Astrid:like no one fought the night fury and returned alive I will ask gobber you guys comin'?

Snotlout: yeah I wanna see that

The gang went to gobber in the workshop who was working on making a swordshield

Astrid went and stood outside and asked his name greeted her and made her enter

Gobber:so whats wrong ?

Astrid:nothing,I heard villagers speaking about a place called odin mountains do you have any informations about this place?

Gobber:Aye,me and stoick were there in the past but I prefear not to speak about it

Astrid:why?

Gobber sighs and looks back:the place is a you are there you don't know where you are you may also get lost or go missing

Astrid goes around to see his face in worried look:what do you mean gobber is it that dangours

Gobber looks to her:the place contains evil souls the souls of dead dragons,its class of strike and mystery and sharp: the titan dragon!

Astrid looks worried now and asks him:titan dragon?what is that!

Gobber:they are dragons contains bones and red flesh covered with blood walks and flies along these areas if they found any living organisms they tear it apart and drink its blood and eats its flesh and crushs its bones to make it inside it!

Astrid gets scared:but you…yo..you and stoick were there and stoick didn't mentioned it before!

Gobber looks at her sadly:Aye,I didn't tell him but that titan dragon attacked me and I was like a dot and around me a hundred of titan dragons (explaining gobber)I found no way to leave suddenly I say the rocks are weak so I pushed ones but it didn't effect till a titan dashed through me making the rocks collapse and I was pushed away where stoick found me and helped me to return to berk

Astrid looked at ground and then looked again to him:where are this titans now?

Gobber:they live in odin mountains,from then no one dared to go and I only knew the truth

Astrid:why didn't you tell everyone then (asking astrid)

Gobber:I didn't have to everyone knew that its dangours to go there so why would I make it worth now if you would mind I have to go to sleep goodnight astrid..(leaves entering a door)

Astrid:b..bye gobber (says it with very worried voice)

Astrid returned to the gang and they were waiting for her

Snotlout:so..what did you find?  
astrid:very..very bad news,yusei is going for his death like that

Snotlour:approaching his death cool,now the place will be mastered again by the yorgensons

Astrid:don't you have a heart,the place contains a very dangours dragons and myself I am going to save him

Snotlout:what?

Ruffnet and tuffnet:sounds dangours we will go with you astrid

Astrid: are you coming snotlout?

Snotlout: uhh…hhh…hmmm..I see,I have to you may need someone to help you I am coming

Astrid:lets go we have no time till we catch up with yusei come on!

At the forest….

Yusei was running very fast dodging every tree he see and thinking and looking at his map:hmmmm..I am getting closer the pipes of death should be nearby but the place is still quite no visual for any weird marks of odin he was running yusei felt like the ground is going down so he looked down and saw the the ground is he stopped and was about to fall in a huge hold full of green smokes:whoa whoaaa (steps on steep area)

Yusei then jumps from this steep area to other steep but he didn't activate his thermal so he falls and screams but he gets out his sword and stabs it in ground till he is held to the the ground wall

He looks down:the place looks weird but I better check it out,if I am not wrong this place is the pipes and it is underneath earth's crust connected to the center of odin mountains,he begain running upwards till he reached the surface again and decided to go further without falling in the holes and he made it and began moving and jumping above every holes then he sees trees blocking the way so he slashes it with swords and makes moves with it then he jumps high till he lands on an wide area..he looks around and findhimself among mountains the he was sure that this is odin mountains he began moving around:this place is crazy…but the smokes gets out from every hole and every cave!

He enters a cave and find green fire and skulls everywhere

Ok I am begaining to get scared from this creepy place I mean…uhhh

He hears a dragon voices and he takes out his swords….he looks around and begain moving he enters the a room and finds that there is more than 20 room everywhere,:oweee, I have to do is to move in any room to find the center

So he enters a room

Meanwhile….

Snotlout:are you sure this is the right way astrid I am begainnig to think that we got lost

Astrid:this is odin mountains track so it must be the right way

Tuffnet:hey its so spooky here look at this mountains!

Ruffnet:yeah,they look like they are about to eat you tuffnet

Tuffnet: (hits ruffnet) yeah well I am gonna eat you

Astrid:come on gang focus…we have to find that boy

Snotlout: I am going for the treasure that's what I care for

Suddenly astrid steps on ground and feels something

Astrid:wait!

Snotlout:what?whats wrong?why did we st…..aaaahhhhaaaahhhh

Suddenly snotlout falls down in a hole and astrid and the twins look through it

Astrid:snotlout! Are you alright?

Snotlout: (falls on his knee)owwww I am….fine there's a lot of smoke here and aaaaaaaaaahaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa

Ruffnet:what!what happened

Snotlout:HEEELLLLLPPPP

Astrid becomes worried:whats wrong snotlout speak!

Snotlout:there is a lot of skeletons down here and there Is human bones everywhere aaaahhaaaaa

Astrid:really….sit tight we are coming to you

Tuffnet:hey you are really not planning to…(astrid jumps down)..to jump,hey bro are you go…(ruffnet jumps too)

Tuffnet:well I have no choice (jumps)

Back at yusei….

Yusei was walking around and saw some smokes gets out and lava around but he heard a lot of dragon voices…(to himself:this place isn't safe at all and those voices are making me worried)

He kept moving till he saw a huge and narrow dirt bridge that is about to collapse….hmmm sounds interesting lets hope I can make it through

As he approach the bridge and moves through it and in the middle of it a very powerful earthquake happens and he shakes and screams and falls but his hand cought an edge of the bridge then he climb it and stand on it and suddenly the roof of the cave falls and he sees a red dragon full of bones and covered with blood

Yusei:I don't thinkyou are friendly (gasps)

Dragon: (screams at yusei)

….yusei backflip while the titan tried to hit with his tail he cought his tail then moves on it to the titan face and slashes it with swords but unfortunately he cuts the titan huge ear and falls on ground,the titan screams and hits ground hard and the bridge is broken and yusei falls while the titan flies and moves towards falling yusei restore his balance and the titan tried to bite him with his sharp teeth,yusei backflips in his mouth breaking his teeth then he stabs him in face and the titan screams and throws yusei making him to hit in wall and yusei falls everything gets white to him…

….opening slowly his eyes…he see the titan bleeding and about to bite and…..

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Hey all thanks for reading it I will make part 2 for it soon after I release HTTYD part 2 okay? Oh and this happened when yusei had 10 years and was in fighting with the night fury (toothless)..and my story won't be all fighting dragons,yusei will soon will be friend to toothless soon ok bye all!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Odin Caves

_**Hey again!...okay..I decided to make part 2 first in odin mountains okay?but HTTYD part 2 will really be released soon! So enjoy this one!.**_

…..yusei felt quickly on ground and he crushed hard on it,he opened his eyes and heared everything with flash he,he saw the dragon bleeding from his mouth where yusei stabbed him and was about to bite yusei but the rocks of the bridge fell on him and were about to fall on yusei too but he took his breath hard and then slide on ground to escape the drop rocks but the dragon fired on him smoke breathe made yusei doesn't see anything but he saw himself entered a hole in a mountain and didn't see good as he saw the dragon 3 ones beside each other he began to gaze and the dragon was about to attack him but unless the rocks fell in time yusei would died now…yusei got in the dark and only heard the dragon voice screaming he ran through the end of the hole till he found a dead end only it broken ground and a lot of skulls were on it,he walked slowly and easy on them but then he heard a noise of arguing..he looked around and saw one expect dead skeletons around so he moved up..while he was about to get to the other side the ground began shaking then he found huge cracks and lava gets out of it,he jumped from rock to rock but when he passes a hole in a wall a green smokes got of it and when he smelled it he felt dizzy and fell,..after some minautes he woke up and saw the smokes covering the place,''this smokes!...its poisen smokes for sure..but how long was I sleeping?'' he stood up and looked around in the darkness…''ok I must admit place is crazy but I have to complete my journey''stands up and began running

Back at the gang…

Astrid:do any one see anything?

Tuffnet:yeah I see my sister hair,hey it became green hahaha

Ruffnet punchs tuffnet and astrid shouts on them''STOP''

Ruffnet:Ok don't shout on us

Snotlout:astrid…!

Astrid:you two aren't responding we are in the middle of thousands of graves and you are joking

Snotlout:astrid…astir….

Tuffnet:Hey I didn't say I am joking

Ruffnet:yeah you have no right to shout on us

Astrid:I do HAVE ''shouts''

Tuffnet nods to ruffnet saying:see

Snotlout:well..I am going to shout now because there IS A DRAGON WITH SHARP TEETH LOOKING AT US AAAAAAA ''runs''

Astrid:wha!''looks around seeing a dragon with long sharp teeth looking at them and..appearntly smiling''

Astrid:''screams'' RUN ''runs''

Ruffnut:''gasps'' time to bail

Tuffnet:amen to that waaaaaaa

They run and behind them the titan dragon but they can't see where they are heading too due to the smokes

Astrid:I can't see where I am going oooohhhh

Snotlout:DAMN..this thing is still behind us ''throws a sword but the titan dragon breaks it with his tail''He broke a sword…he broke a sword..RUUUNNN

Astrid:Keep running as fast as your legs can

They kept running but the titan began firing flames on them astrid became jumping and sliding but not as yusei she jumped normally and snotlout used rocks for cover and the ruffnut and tuffnut….used each other as shield!

Astrid:I don't think we can hold that much Uhhaa ''hits rock and falls''

Snotlout:ASTRID ''turns back and stands beside her''

The titan dragon looks at them as if he is laughing and began moving around them while ruff and tuff nuts runs

Snotlout helps astrid to stand but the titan dragon looks at them and was about to bite them and they screamed till….

A rope fell from cliff closing the titan dragon mouth and it was him Yusei who jumped from the cliff using his swords to slash rocks making them fall on the titan but before they fall he hits the titan on his head by his leg and falls beside snotlout and astrid

Yusei:what are you guys doing here?

Snotlout:I didn't want to come but ast..''punched by astrid''

Astrid:we were sent by the chief to secure you..you OK

Yusei: dad sent you guys?! Hmm…I am ok ''suddenly the titan rises up from the rocks firing flames everywhere''

Snotlout:why that punch…HE BECAME MAD WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW

Yusei grabs snotlout hand and astrid hand

Snotlout:Hey what are you doin'

Astrid:''tries to leave his hand''are you mad? Leave me

Yusei:hold on if you want live ''runs very very fast as flash''

Yusei began dodging everyrock then jumping from one to another then sliding undergroup of falling rocks then he pushed snotlout and astrid forword to grab his swords slashing and hitting heavy rocks till he held them again breaking through wall

Astrid during that acted like she hates to touch him but in fact she enjoyed everymoment she felt free when he ran with her and she felt the soft of his hands his smile while dodging,her lips were becoming red and felt like magnet to his and while he was running she began slowly to get near him and she was about a moment to make contact between her lips and his,to express her jailed love but in that moment yusei pushed them forword and didn't realse anything, yusei throwed them forward and braked to jump backflip while the titan opened his huge mouth and was about fire flames that were very clear but yusei in the best time closed his mouth with all of his weight as he felt on his mouth making the titan fires but trapped in mouth the titan face becomes red and astrid and snotlout watches him scared but not showing it,the titan opens his mouth quickly as yusei in air regain his balance he holds his two swords on the mark of X to protect from him then suddenly the swords absorbs the heat and yusei turns to fire and moves everywhere hitting the titan dragon,with his speed he makes air blows that snotlout fell and astrid crawled on ground but saw nothing but titan being hit and red flashes,as yusei hit the titan the titan became angrey and tried to crush him with his hands although he is being hit but yusei use his hand to jump to his face and says''You are too slow heh heh''..the titan gets angrey and gains huge heat energy to suddenly vanish and yusei fell on his legs looking around

Astrid: is it Gone?

Yusei:not sure of it (Looks around)..this creatures are weird)

Snotlout:can't we get out from here now..please!(begs snotlout) 

Yusei: (sees red light from the narrowest deep of the cave)..there whats that?

Astrid:I don't know but I don't like it,(Looks with strange look)  
yusei felt a heat energy moving to him..uh oh you guys keep your head down,I think I release it now!

Astrid:What is it (curious), yusei:he is going to launch a thermal waves as he moves

Astrid steps two step back and yusei release her scared,''Don't be scared,Just stay behind cover''

This words made astrid angrey..''What NO I am fighting this can of fish come on bring it on!''

Yusei:you sure this might be dang…

The cave shakes hard and yusei see that red wave moving towards them he tilts his swords and runs too with his speed and both of them the titan and yusei are at incredible speed as they hit each other the cave gets faults,the titan fires at yusei but yusei absorbs it by stabbing the titan mouth while firing then he uses this stab to jump up on the titan back which tries to claw yusei before he jumps and yusei combine a powerful hit but he was interrupted by his tail that hit yusei but he keeps standing and tries to hit the tail but the titan grabs yusei from behind and was about to bite him but they hit a walland yusei falls backflipping on ground the tail tries to hit him on ground but yusei slides with sword and cut it from its roots while the titan fires from the other side yusei gaurds by absorbing it and stab him in his face and then he draws his second sword stabbing its neck using it as rope to go up the dragon while he tried to hit him with claws,yusei slashes the titan bones but it was too strong for him but then the claws rises to cut yusei who dodges it and stabs it in its center but the claws pushs him and was about to stab him but he slides on the titan back making claws hits the titan bones which keep screaming,yusei got the chance and he cuts the whole dragon arm and then tears the claws pieces,when he was about launch last stab the titan moves its body making yusei flies up but he regain his thermal energy and lands breaking the titan teeth he gets out cutting the throat of the dragon,and the dragon screams and falls.

He looks at the titan taking breath then smiles with relief and says,Yeah that was Tight! Swings his sword and tilt the other sword!

He didn't notice that snotlout and astrid saw all this battle and the victory sign too

Snotlout:That boy is mad (falls on ground with relief)  
Astrid smiles with admire mad look as she get dizzy and says in her mind:I love that boy very much..

Yusei:pheww..ok,we gotta get out of this cave soon or there will be more

Snotlout:uhh…cave!?..CAVE?!..YOU MEAN WE GOTTA GET OUT FROM THIS PLACE!

Astrid:Shhh..this dragons will come again if you made any noise

Yusei:I still don't get it why did you guys come here,I told my father I would do it

Astrid:your father Is much worried about you and you came to your death here with your own foot

Yusei: ehuh?!...but this place is dangerous for you two guys

Snotlout:wait…did we only came?

Astrid:..yeah right! (gets worried) the twins!

Yusei:wha!?

Astrid:the twins are lost and who knows how many caves are here

Yusei: (Sigh)..looks like that metal of bright must wait..astrid:huh what?...yusei:alright come on we are going to find the twins….snotlout:how this place is full of weird and deadly creatures and traps!,yusei:huh..yeah this could make problem just stay together so these smokes don't effect us and get us lost

Snotlout: (stands on foot)fine where do we start looking?,Yusei: It won't be hard they are the twins we are talking about (looks at wall and touchs it)

Astrid:..you are pretty sure of yourself aren't you?!,yusei:(turns his face to her),just trust in what you can't see,snotlout:(feels strange) what does it mean) yusei:just keep looking,,astrid stops looking at yusei but feels like she is fool like this so she keeps acting at her original acts..

The three kids kept moving through smokes but yusei heat felt something so he pointed to them to stop..

Snotlout:what!? Whats wrong?,,yusei:I don't know but I feel holes that heat can pass through,,astrid:what is that are you talking about?,,yusei stands on knees grabbing a stone while astrid keeps asking him and lame him then he throws the stone forwards then suddenly a sharp spear gets out from the walls but forwards not in the area of yusei,that made astrid shocked and stops speaking..

Snotlout: was..wa..was that somekind of trap?!,,yusei:Yeah this place is full of traps watch your step,,astrid:you aren't thinking of entering this arena it has a lot of traps..yusei: heh heh Yeah it could be fun lets go! (runs fast leaving snotlout and astrid behind),,snotlout:that boy is insane!,,astrid where are you going you idiot come here!(yells)

Yusei runs through the arena while the spears began to fire at him he slashes a spear then dodges a spear with only 1 yard grabbing it then throwing it on other and makes jump spin guarding every spear till he makes heat tornado at wall that explodes and he dashs through

Astrid:well I must admit that was cool (saying while following him),,snotlout:aw my god why did we come here! I am now with such two weirdoes…

Yusei:wait there is smokes coming IN!

Suddenly the cave emits green smokes making them don't see anything then the ground shakes and yusei keeps running trying to get astrid and snotlout but it appears its Huge Titan dragon and he has glowing crystal on his chest

?:welcome to Odin Caves explores,Hope you enjoyed the trip cause it will be your last (evil laugh)

Yusei:(lost sight on astrid and snotlout but hears that voice and began to look around but the smokes doesn't allow him to see anything)..who are you! SHOW YOUR SELF..(yusei keeps hearing a roar) what did you do to my friends!

Suddenly he sees huge wings (Dragon wings)…but he can't see the whole body of this dragon but he sees its shadow body

?:You are persistent and I haven't seen (roars) some ones like you from long time (roars)..Now lets see how long can you Hold..

Yusei: (gets little scared but lights him self in fire) wherever you are I will get yo….whaaaa..woooo (the ground being broken and has faults and yusei falls down to Odin Deadly Pipes!)

_**Okay it was long one I admit it..I will release part 3 Odin Deadly Pipes stages..Hope you enjoyed this chapter and try to guess what is this sound..anyway thanks for reading I appreciate it and part 3 will be very soon and also part 2 of HTTYD heh**_


	6. Chapter 6:Odin Deadly Pipes

_**So…here is part 3 of the mystery of Odin Mountains!..all this story was before my HTTYD fanfic,and this will not be the last as there is other part it is ''The last Battle with an fearsome monster! ,and something new will be found what is it?! And what is the truth about the chamber of Gold and the metal of bright you will find out now!..hope you enjoy! **____**,and be advised that this is..long heh..hope you read and sorry for all spelling mistakes**_

….after hearing a weird roar and a voice from the smokes a huge attack hit the ground making it to collapse making Yusei falls down to the last place of his journey,back to him now!

"Whooaaaaaaa''(shouting yusei) he was falling till he restored his balance and swing one of his swords to stab in the wall he began to slow down from the fall but and fell on his legs..

''man…this was one emergency landing,hmm…where am I anyway''

He wondered around and saw a lot of caves around him then he heard a voice

?:Stop! Don't you noitce that we are lost in this damn place

?:well I that's cool lets try to meet another titan

Yusei leaned on wall and then stepped back and run fast that his fast made him get through the wall breaking it on the speakers

The speakers coughs and opens their eyes and turns out to be astrid,snotlout and the twins

Astrid:Yusei!..I..I mean..took you long enough

Snotlout:ugh didn't this guy hear about knocking before entering?!

Tuffnet:here you are we were very tired to get to you you ok,yusei: come on guys get serious I mean look at this place,we have to complete our road

Astrid:what is this place now,oh god we get from one cave to another from one trap to another

Yusei:I think I am figuring it out,snotlout:so where are we mister everything is cool

Yusei:I never called myself like that!,ruffnet:is it danger place speak now!  
yusei:this is our last route its Odin Deadly Pipes the place where these smokes emit from!

Snotlout goes near yusei shouting and pushing him:what are you talking about ya big brain I am not following you anymore (Pushing yusei who gets shocked from hearing this) you get to this DAMN PLACE BECAUSE OF STUPID THING YOU MORON and I didn't even want to come to this place everyone knows that this place is ghost place

Yusei:so why did you come huh?! Why didn't you just tell my father that you didn't want to come

Snotlout looks at him surprisingly:Idiot your father didn't even send us we came here due to a worried feeling inside that girl (yusei gets shocked and astrid becomes angrey from hearing this as her eyes gets bigger)

Yusei:I came here to a reason not for your purposes,snotlout:what kind of reasons is it eh?!...astrid:Stop you two its not time for arguing now!

Yusei:huh maybe you can know it,do you even know why I did come here

Ruffnet:heh heh its gonna be a fire arguing

Astrid:Huh!(shocked) everyone knows why you are here,you are here to prove with your power that you are the best Viking better than the hoffersons

Snotlout:the yorginsons are the best Vikings and we were here to prove it that we are courge too

Yusei:huh?

Astrid: (Astrid felt that her love to yusei came to an end and told him very bad words) you are just showing off your skills! You do that for chivalry and honor you useless kid,you are such unwise to use you power for such purposes

Snotlout: we came here to help you but you turned out that you only wanted chivalry and honor and prove yourself to us

Yusei: (didn't speak hearing them,then he closed his eyes)..I..It…was never about chivalry..(astrid gets shocked but snotlout didn't)…I came here to retrieve an old stone and I didn't want to show it to anybody to show it off and fighting the night fury all this years wasn't for honor it was for protecting my home,my island…proving myself to you isn't a key,I am not fighting for anything that you mentioned..I am fighting because I want something..and after what you said about courage and proving myself…didn't you ever asked yourselves why Is your families are the best

Snotlout:because they built honor an…

Yusei:so whats the problem if I build honor,and I even don't want it…I came here for scientific research and test…and if you thought that I defeated those titans to show you how I am powerful so you are wrong I was protecting you because I am scared about you because you came for me..but it seems that everything I did is understood wrong (looks down)

Snotlout:stop this stupid drama and get me out here..astrid felt guilty and rude in her self

Snotlout:by the way I didn't want your protect I can hand my own

Yusei looked at him:you said that you think I came here for chivalry and honor,and also said about yourself that you came here to prove your courage to the Vikings isn't that the same

Tuffnet:No way I am not leaving you Yusei you are big master guy I am moving with ya

Ruffnet:can't belive it but hell yeah!

Astrid:uh..uh..(astrid becomes more than ever attracted to yusei) li..listen I am so..sorry about that..uh..

Yusei: its okay..I understand if you guys became angrey after all that (turns around and walks)

Snotlout: where are you going now?

Yusei: Looking for my target

Astrid:what target?  
yusei turns to them:the metal of bright!

So the gang agreed to follow yusei after unnecessary argument that snotlout tried to prove him self but ended being like dump…and astrid all the walk tried to stop herself from even getting close to yusei,she feels incredible heat inside her to kiss him on the cheeks or on the lips,the important is to kiss him but she tried to hold herself at least when they are finished with that

Tuffnet:so where are we going exactly?

Yusei:just keep moving forward,snotlout:why?,''this caves are connected together at the center of the mountains there is the chamber of gold

Snotlout:AHA so you were targeting the gold weren't you

Yusei:I told you I want the metal of bright I don't care about "gold"

Snotlout:still..but you didn't mention anything about gold! I want it

Yusei:whatever

They kept walking till they entered a dark room

Ruffnet:I have bad feeling about that does anyone feel it expect me?

Astrid:you mean the shaking of the ground,yeah I noticed it

Yusei:keep calm guys and stay together

Snotlout:easy said hard done

Suddenly a fire bird breaks the ground getting out and around her fire as if she is covered with fire

It looks at them and keeps moving around them and roars but it looks like a huge bird with only fire around her

Snotlout: aaa what is this thing!

Tuffnet:it is fried I wished that I had brought my fish to eat it from this heat

Astrid draws out her axe,"what ever it is it scares me we have to find way to defeat it"

Yusei:Heh..(gets out his two swords and astrid runs and stand beside him and the others stands scared behind them)..I will get that heat from her astrid then you strike her with me okay?

Astrid:got it but I am little worried what if it will maneuver and attack us

Yusei: (runs towards the phoenix dodging its flamesthrowers by sliding and making spin jump with sword till he arrive at it,the phoenix increases its heat making yusei pushed back and falls),astrid:We will never defeat it if it will stay In this fire,yusei:Astrid! Prepare your attack now!,astrid gets confused and says ''what?''

Yusei focus on his swords and began to absorb the phoenix fire ''I will draw its attention you attack it and finish it off'',''Okay''…yusei began absorbing the fire of the phoenix making it angrey so it interrupted him with rising its wings and firing on him a huge blast of fire but he was absorbing it but this blast made the phoenix bird tired so its flames became colder allowing astrid who runs behind it slashes a back then stabbing it making the phoenix scream and tilts right and left making astrid flies up and the phoenix opens its deadly mouth to bite but yusei gets in fast slashing the phoenix face by slashing and cutting it fast,he keeps slashing it till he gets 10 hits and then uses its mouth to jump and carry astrid and falls unharmed,yusei:ready for another attack,astrid:hmph..I am just behind you

Snotlout and the twins runs hiding behind rock,snotlout:We have to help them

Tuffnet:err,why?

Snotlout:I can't be just a viewer I will get that thing down

While that speaking yusei behind the phoenix which unleashes fire balls on him then he dodges it by quicksteps then guarding himself with his swords by hitting it away then astrid runs the other side and draws her axe but this time the phoenix expected that so it flied up making a suddenly fell making unleashing waves of fire yusei and astrid being pushed backwards till they hit a wall, yusei:agh,its time to teach that bird a lesson

He falls on his knees and then the phoenix flies towards him to bite but it was shocked that yusei slashes a part of its face then he jumps on its leg to climb over its hand using it as a pass to run through slashing everywhere he goes then stabbing in its throat then jumps high to the phoenix face and then the phoenix notice him so it guard an attack by a claw then the other attack by another claw then yusei tries to hold off her weight as it uses its face to push yusei swords but he put his legs on its face and stab it on the phoenix face which move it face every where till yusei falls but he falls on his legs unharmed

Yusei pointing a sword to the phoenix:So how do you like that huh?

The phoenix gets angrey and capture yusei by its leg but yusei maneuver from it by stabbing the swords everywhere then he stabs a sword in its leg jumping by acrobatic moves to the body stabbing it on its body and the phoenix began to lose control on flying as it hits wall,and yusei being pushed to its face,he was about to finish that phoenix off but then the phoenix restored its fire that it healed it and hit yusei hard making him fall on ground but he back flipped by his hands on ground and looked at it as it charged a blast towards him he couldn't do anything but just block it but the swords were very sharp that they reflected the heat to the upper part of the cave making rocks falls on the phoenix,the rocks fell on the phoenix,yusei:its my chance to attack it,he ran to it and it was about to press on him but he dodges with quickstep stabbing his sword on its hand that tried to press on him he then uses it to get to its face as the phoenix tried to block by attacking him with the other hand which yusei slashes it with his other sword,he then combine the swords and charges a stab to its eyes making the phoenix doesn't see,the phoenix unleashes another heat waves but yusei this time is no affect with it as he jump and dashes through the waves to get to the phoenix again,he began slashing left and right,up and down till he gets 20 hits then in the last hit he uses the two swords to slash a same place then kicks it making the phoenix falls (Dying)

Yusei jumps to the ground falling on his two knees standing watching the phoenix falls then he sighs with relief and take his breath ''alright….this place is full of unknown dragons..phew''

Astrid and the others runs to him,

Astrid:hmph..good you attacked it well,snotlout:Well not like me,I made a lot of efforts in that,yusei:efforts?!,tuffnut:uhh…guys,you better see this,yusei leaves snotlout and walks to tuffnut asking him whats wrong

Tuffnut points to him a very long path,it seems that we have to get through all that

Snotlout:walking through all that!,astrid:this is must be the way outta here,ruffnut:no it's the way to the gold chamber or the chamber of gold or whatever it is,snotlout:Gold!..I totally forgot so what are we waiting for come on lets Go

Astrid:Yusei…can you lead the way this time

Yusei looks at astrid surprised..''okay,be careful pals,the place is full of traps,you won't be happy if you find other titan dragon'' walking

Ruffnut and tuffnut runs ''lets see who can get there faster yusei!''

Yusei:heh heh an adventure no fun if its too easy (Runs)

Astrid was about to run but snotlout interrupted her,''you sure this safe astrid''

Astrid:what you worried or something?,snotlout:me eh! No way of course no I am worried eh..uhh..umm about you yeah about you,astrid:Don't worry (gets close to him as her face feels his breath and then speaks with softest voice that she has and snotlout enjoys this moment but not for long…) I don't need a protection from a clown like you (Pushs him then laughs),snotlout gets confused''man I will never understand girls''

The gang regroups at yusei who began to run saying ''alright lets get this party started'' (Runs very fast through the narrow paths and then suddenly braking to move a next side and then jumps over rocks and going between them)

''be careful from this sudden cracks and faults'' said astrid

Yusei runs dodging with quickstep some cracks then runs slowly over a very narrow path ''we have to take this slow guys be careful'' then suddenly smokes gets out and yusei jump throwing an opening rope that hits the other side and jumps through smokes then getting out his swords to stab it in wall to climb it then he continues running through rocks but this time he slashes rocks and then some falling rocks collapse at him but he makes jump slash then dashing through the paths till he find the ground collapsing and lava gets out,he jumps over crack to a ground finding it cracking then he jumps on another crack ''Whoaaa..woo'' he keeps like this till he runs on wall then lava flamethrower gets out and yusei on the wall jumps to a rock pushing it on the opening crater to stop it and he gets through it,suddenly he finds a wooden bridge that is about to collapse,''we shouldn't move on this'' said snotlout,''come on this is nothing'' said yusei,''that's the spirit''said tuffnut,he runs over the bridge and it began to collapse but he keeps running too, suddenly lava rocks falls destroying the bridge but he is fast that he jumps from wood to another..''we could fall like this WHOOOAA watch out''said snotlout,''I know isn't it great!'' said yusei.''oh my'' said astrid wth soft voice because of yusei courage and focus .yusei begin to jump and slides on the bridge that is falling but then ''whoaaa'' said yusei,he lost control on himself that he and the others fall together to the lava but yusei acts quickly activating his thermal energy,he grabs the gang and everyone of them holds the other hand to grab him,he uses the small cliffs up the lava to jump from it,then they begin to collapse,''now that's what I call danger'' said yusei,''what are we gonna do!'' said astrid,''hang tight'' said yusei as he jump little high then swing all of them to the other side of the path but their weight made him fall….astrid screamed his name and the twins fell on snotlout,astrid runs to the edge of the cliff and finds him stabbing the wall of the cliff hanging,''uhh….um..you are going to help me or what'' said yusei,astrid:hmm..let me see, yusei:no matter,I will help myself'' he swings his body and stab the other sword to the wall and then stab the other then he uses them to jump higher to the ground of the cliff,''whew..that was close one'' said yusei,snotlout's body on the ground saying while looking up:are we there yet because I feel sick from this temperature, ruffnut:wait second,its lava hey tuffnut wanna feel its texture,tuffnut:Yeah just try to touch me Ruffnut and I will break your girly face hah,ruffut:very..funny (says it with angrey look),yusei:don't get slow now guys I think we are close lets go

Astrid:we would better be,got bored from this place anyway

They begin rushing again,and yusei this time dashes through the narrow cave then slashes a rock tilting his other sword to slash another rock then swinging other sword to destroy two rocks then he makes jump slash breaking all barricades in his way then he goes to a narrow path and below it a huge lake of lava,he stops running ''we are gonna have to take this slow'' said yusei,he moves slowly through that path and snotlout babbling and throwing tantrum,then yusei finds that smokes cover everyplace in the area he is heading to then he jump higher and gets on fire that he runs very fast but then he notice a caves,an opening caves gets from it titan dragons..''uh oh watch out guys'',the titans gets out stabbing their claws in ground and roaring ,they fire at them flamethrower but they dodge it,yusei jumps on platform running on it but not for too long as a titan break it and yusei jumps on its face backsliding on its back slashing its back and continues as platforms falls on him but his speed makes him dodging them then suddenly a titan blocks his away so he stop to fight with it,the titan begin to fire at him but he quickly stab it in its leg and begin slashing and cutting in its leg till its chopped down and falls the titan roars and fires away and then with it tail he try to crush him but other titan grabs yusei in just at time but yusei escapes its hand by stabbing it and then stab it on its hand to hold him self tight and jumps to its throat to slashes it open the other titan tries to claw him again but yusei hides beyond the other titan head,but the claws hit the titan head making it fall and yusei holds the titan hand to dashes from it to that titan face and SWEEEEE…yusei falls behind that titan which its head falls and yusei begin dashing and jumping high over Giant hole and grinds on the rocks forming a grinding rail,the titans doesn't give up flying over them,''they just don't know when to give up do they'' said yusei,the begin destroying the rail but yusei changes his direction by jumping to other rail then he dashes with thermal energy,the titans destroy the rails making yusei with his dash to reach the titan elbow,yusei stabs the titan elbow and swings himself to the wing,while falling he slashes the wing down like cutting a boat sail,the titan screams and fall and yusei uses its body to jump to the other titan stabbing it in its abdomen,there were 3 titans destroyed the rail,one down and the the other one is about to fall,the third titan fires on the second flames targeting yusei who successfully reachs the second head dashing to the third head,the second titan dragon is burnt but not dead yet,yusei arrives at the third head and begin hitting it till he gets 5 hits in the sixth he is interrupted by the second push as yusei backslides on the third who struggles with the second yusei stabs the two swords at the backhead making the titan hit by the second,yusei then uses its back to jump to the other direct face and slashes it to parts then stepping on it to jump back to the third back stab in its eyes and tilts other sword to hard cutting its face and then falls on ground completing running and then jumping from cliff braking with swords stabbing the wall of the cliff jumping on another grind rocks then jumping on upper platform then dashes in jumps to reach ground then smokes gets out behind him,''we would better be faster than these smokes''

After some running the gang arrived to a place full of skulls and skeletons

Astrid:oh..!there is a lot of dead bodies around here

Ruffnut:yeah..looks scary

Tuffnut:come on do you fear skeleton haha

Skeleton suddenly moves towards Tuffnut:you don't fear me

Tuffnut:haha hehe look there is skeleton speaking to me..did I finally became insane haha..wait you are speaking!..and you are dead

Skeleton:Indeed

Tuffnut: AAAAAAAAAA (screams)

The skeleton suddenly takes off its head and it appears that it was snotlout:haha tricked ya big chicken

Tuffnut:I know it was you hmph,snotlout:really?,Tuffnut:yeah I..uhh…um..I was…uhh…I forgot what I was about to say

Snotlout:ahh..yusei did we made it yet or what!?

Yusei:yeah look at that,they all look forward and sees a place in the design of humans (Vikings),astrid:this place is gorgeous. Ruffnut coughs from some dust:yeah it seems it was from very long time,snotlout:so you are convincing me it's a Viking temple?.yusei:Who said anything about temples?!.snotlout:if the chamber of gold is real so it must be ahead right?so lets keep moving

Yusei:yeah,we can't stop now lets go

Astrid:I got bad feeling about that (whispers to her self)

The gang ran across the temple roads,yusei:alright that's it if we pass those paths we are done and custody okay? There is only one way to go ready?!

Astrid:Yeah,snotlout:Ready,tuffnut:ready for what?,ruffnut:lets move!

They begin rushing again this time traps are different the ground suddenly opens and once,astrid been fall and yusei grabs her hand while rushing pushing her softly on the ground again and then there is rope hammers tilts everywhere,yusei:watch out from this things guys,the begin running and yusei jumps on the rope hammer cutting them with his swords making them fall on ground forming grind poles,they grind across the areas finding some stone paints and skulls everywhere,yusei:man…there sure is a lot of skeletons around here,snotlout:Hey..lets make sure we don't join them eh?!

Then grind then jump on ground that suddenly tilts left and right making snotlout and Tuffnet lose their balance,yusei dashes grabbing his friends and then the wall close on itself astrid: its coming that way,yusei:things got more interesting heh heh..they get through that because off yusei speed then run through a slide road and then sees a huge rock following them,yusei grab his friends again and runs fast that the rock gets on fire and gets more speed yusei notice that,then he throws his friends upwards then he jumps on the rock absorbing its thermal energy and then jumps and dashes through it making it pieces at the same time his friends lands running then they arrive at a door painted on it some carving….snotlout:woo hoo I have never felt that feeling before its great great job yusei,yusei while using his hands to get off dust from him he gets shocked with these words and smiles and the nods,astrid:Don't be that happy yet we still got that door,Tuffnut:What is that anyway?.ruffnut:somekind of carving,yusei:looks we made it (walks to the door),astrid how can we ope….(suddenly the door opens him self and the doors are effected with gold light that the gang can't see most of the gang said wow and entered in their mind that this is chamber of gold but then) snotlout we made it we mad….?:Looks like I have New visitors (roars)

Yusei and the others gets scared and shocked,yusei:that voice,that's voice I heard up there

As the gang still surrounded with the gold light that sound speaks

?:I am surprised you made it that far through all my traps and minions (roars)  
astrid:Minions?! What are you talking about,snotlout:get out you coward,show yourself!

?:(Roars),fine,have look on the real place you are IN (roars but this time very loud)

Yusei:aghh..whats that (the gold light disappears and they find themselves in dark room filled with skeletons and caves in walls and they are surrounded by hundreds of titan dragons which are looking to them starved

Astrid:uhh…uhh (gets really scared) wha…wh…what…is that

Tuffnut:We got bunch of these dragons around us what do we do Yusei!..ruffnut:agghh…I don't think that they will give us proper welcome

Yusei steps forward slowly:are you going to hide your identity forever and give us to your starving dragons whoever you are SHOW YOURSELF

? (Cruel laugh) and who said anything that I am giving you to my minions..I will have you for lunch..

Yusei: wha.!

The gang gets close to eachother then suddenly Huge wings about 76 meter wings and 67 feet tall,they see a huge titan dragon with red flashing eyes and in its chest they find a stone glowing in it

Astrid:ahhh..what is that!,snotlout:I don't know but I am really scared,Tuffnut:What? Really snotlout,snotlout:what will be the difference we are going to die anyway

Yusei gets serious look: No we aren't (Steps closely to that titan) and astrid points her hand to him but he doesn't notice her

Yusei:you should be the one who controls these dragons aren't you

That titan begin to laugh and the gang gets real scared and yusei gets terrified as he shivers..and then the titan talk

Alpha Titan:Whats wrong? Didn't see a speaking dragon before (evil laugh) (Roars)

Yusei:w..wh..who..a..are…you..

Alpha Titan: who Am I,I will tell you who am I,5 millions 1/4 ago I was just a dragon in tribe but then we were summoned from a glowing stone fell on our land on odin mountains making us what you see now,we didn't think in anything expect eating and tearing people apart,and whoever comes here he is dead,our species were about to die,yusei:so you decided to make an entire race of titans?!

Alpha titan:Indeed,turning living organisms to this hyper-mode

But then this place became more darkness when I absorbed that stone putting it here,I became the monster you see!,it didn't only raise my mind and thinking but it raised my power my hunting abilities..I begin eating my tribe expect then from 15 years a human patrol came and was searching for something called ''gold''

So that stone allowed me to say that this is chamber of gold and the results were more than I expected it would,you humans do anything for that ''gold'' (Roars) Yusei gets confused from everything that he is puzzled that he is talking to a dragon ''why are you telling us that'' said yusei,Alpha titan:It won't do anything besides you are only meal for me (roars)

Astrid steps back with the gang ''there is no way out they are surrounding us!

Yusei:you..you can speak our language but how and why would you trick people to come to you is it only about eating?

Alpha titan:to trick a living organism you have to trick him with his favorable material,

Yusei:No..you trick them to make sure you have good meals,your power needs food all the time..you don't have mercy

Alpha Titan:what mercy are you talking about human,you and your explores will end here just because of your desire of being rich, ego,the human ego makes him fails and this failing will cost your LIFE (roars) 

The gang gets scared…

Astrid:yusei..what are we gonna do huh?!

Yusei calms himself and says:guess what whatever you are I am not here for the gold I am here for that stone on your CHEST (draws his swords and stands in battle mode)

Alpha Titan: you will fight me (Roars) a young short human will fight ME.I will tear you into pieces,and that stone you are dreaming about you should remove it from your mind which is about to be crushed (roars)

Snotlout:What are you doing you idiot

Yusei:No..I didn't come this far to trip to the finishing line

Astrid: yusei is right,we fight or we die,yusei:I am not scared from this mountain because I came for something and I am not leaving without it

Alpha Titan:that girl understands good the rules of our home,WAKE UP BROTHERS WE HAVE NEW MEAL ARRIVED (roars,then other roars comes out)

Yusei and the gang stands beside him and near him,yusei:then bring it on titan!RAAAAAAAHHHH (runs towards him)

Alpha Titan flies as he is huge:This place shall be your grave!,


	7. Chapter 7: Yusei Vs Alpha Titan (Finale)

Greetings folks!,this is the final and the last chapter of Odin mountains and the mystery,..Dragon speaks? Well this one is weird but that stone contains massive power which you will discover its real identity however,Let the battle begin!

The gang began rushing with yusei in the lead of them as they dodge the flamethrowers of the other titans but then…here is that huge Alpha which flies up and falls hitting ground make huge wave of earthquake , unluckily this effect the group making them all float and then falls allowing the huge titan to hit them with his wing, ''WAAAAAAHHHHH…AGGHHHH'' screaming yusei as he is effected by the wave and crashed into a wall

The rest of the gang falls fainting ,yusei opens his eyes shaking his head and begin stabbing his sword in the wall,''(Roars)what are you doing now?'',yusei keeps climbing the wall near the alpha and recollect his thermal energy ''you will see now…watch your heaaddd'' yusei blast with a dash cutting through the titan hands when it tried to guard and yusei hits its face,he begin slashing left and right then a stab in the eye to swing his body to the center of its head the brain,the titan flies to wall and crush its head but yusei uses his swords to slide on its back with slash and jumps on its tails cutting one of its roots and then slashing other two roots but he was interrupted by the Alpha when it swung its tail lifting yusei time yusei falls on his knees unharmed and smiles to himself..Alpha Titan:UGHHHH..How..ho..how did you do that you little human?!,yusei:whats up got nothing left?(points his sword to it),Alpha:Nah..I got a lot but I was testing your skills and its better than I anticipated..prepare for the real battle if you could survive (Roars)

Yusei draw his swords into battle mode ''Bring It On!''

(Current Records: Yusei: 90% from 100% HP, Alpha Titan:96% from 100% HP)

The titan alpha roars very loud and looks at yusei and suddenly shakes occurs…_whats that!...what is he trying to pull.._said yusei to himself however, the alpha spreads out his huge wing and strikes ground with pulling a..a..PLATFORMS and throws at yusei!..._whoaaa what the heck!? Its coming after me_'' said yusei with dodging flip,as yusei runs,the rest of the gang wakes up

_Astrid wakes up and standing dizzy suddenly she sees a bunch of titans looking at moves with dizzy look as if she can't open her eyes and then hears a sound…''AAASTRID'' but she heard it low volume as if its just talk but then she is pushed by someone and sees flames fired at her original positions and she falls and faints and only see a face..she sees yusei face looking at her worried then turns around and dashes to the titans she close her eyes and faints unable to speak_

The alpha roars on the other titans making them fly then dashes at yusei and they turn into a ball a firing ball..yusei gets worried and jumps over a titan then dodges a titan with quickstep then sliding over a titan which tried to attack him from above then he leans one of his legs on a wall near him and jumps dodging a titan dragon dash at him then he regains power and dashes to the alpha but this time the alpha was ready for him and creates a red fire balls and unleashes it at yusei who is struck by one of it and falls on his knees _man..what was that!?_

Yusei stands again surrounded by hundreds of titan dragons opening their boney mouth and firing at once at him,the flames enters yusei body and yusei puts both of his hands on his head and sits on his knees closing his eyes feeling pain although these flames didn't effect him but suddenly he opens his hand to both sides and looks up and he emit a wave that passes through everyone even the alpha…yusei opens his eyes standing and sees the place all red and witness the titan dragons moves slowly..very slowly_ weird …whatever is that,that's my chance to attack,he runs between the titans slashing left and right ,then striking a titan which pushed from the power of the strike and begin rolling around and hitting other titans then he jumps and hit everytitan with homing attack and dashes with this new technique at the alpha who still moving slowly and he begin striking him in his chest,jumping to its head and begin slashing up and down and uses the alpha mouth to jump higher_ and combines power but everything suddenly returns normal and the alpha noitces yusei and hits him hard with wing pushing yusei very far and he hits wall…yusei falls slowly from the wall taking his breath _whoa…what was that!? _(chaotic flames acquired)

The alpha looks at him and strikes ground with its wings and suddenly shakes occurs and yusei doesn't feel safe and he sees the titan raising his wings with platforms…the platforms yusei and his friends were running on..

…_that's…not cool…_he gasps and stands in running mode

Tuffnut opens his eyes slowly and stands up.._whoa I thought that I woke up from a dream!_

_Ruffnut: whattya mean you idiot? We still in this battle arena_

_Snotlout wakes up hearing battle arena Whoaaa..we still in this place and…we are surrounded with these titans aggghhhh_

_Tuffnut:come on dude they aren't targeting us they are targeting yusei_

_Ruffnut:yeah if he is down we will be meal to those titans (says it with looking stupidly at tuffnut)_

_Tuffnut:REALLY?!(gets surprised)_

_Ruffnut:yeah you know what the best way to get these titans eat you? You do anything to attract you_

_Snotlout: are you morons?  
ruffnut:calm down what will he do_

_Suddenly tuffnut gets a titan wing and puts it around himself while yusei is running dodging the platforms,jumping over them then sliding under it to dodge them and leans on wall but then he makes jump slash and cuts platform but it pushs him_

_Not the best idea oww_

_Tuffnut whistles:hey folks wanna eat _special meat so its your lucky day tuffnut presents to you tuffnut dish if you are hungry and can't find a dragon to eat then you are in the right place tuffnut is presented with wing sliced by sword thinly and full of poison slime of titan hmmmmm…sounds delicious isn't it

The titans looks at him and yusei jumps near him

_Whats up with your brain?!_

Yusei jumps and makes homing attack at every titan then strikes and breaks a titan teeth which tries to bite him when he jumped

Then yusei runs again and dashes to the alpha and hits him with homing attack making it dizzy then falls on its wing slashing it and swings from it to the neck where yusei begin slashing and striking but the alpha tried to maneuvers and yusei tilts a sword to jump while slashing its flesh and then stabs it in the chest to swing to its head again and in the air while yusei is jumping he looks to the titan and dashes through it getting out from the other side and falls on his knees..there is explosion of blood happens behind him

Yusei killed the alpha and all the titans steps back and roars

The others runs to yusei

_''is this finished?'' said astrid_

_''we missed half of this fighting'' said ruffnut…''you gotta be kidding me I am glad that its finished..these guys will stay her for long?'' asks snotlout while looking to the gang and astrid answers him ''wait..isn't supposed that when the alpha is killed the minions dies or escape?!_

_Astrid looks at them surprised…''who cares we have just defeated a huge dragon heh that must be written in the great hall'' said Tuffnut_

_The gang looks at him and he continues ''four kids enters the mystery odin mountain an….'' Said tuffnut but he is interrupted by yusei ''Five'' says yusei jokingly…''whatever..five kids enters the mountains of death and battle their way to kill a huge deadly,bloody,boney and sca..'' interrupted by astrid ''what are you saying we still stuck here,how can we get out with this dragons blocking our way!?''_

_Yusei suddenly feels shakes and soon the others feels it ''you guys feel that?!'' said yusei…''I do really hate THIS PLACE'' shouted snotlout….''Shhh..who knows..maybe our way out here'' said astrid while yusei knees down and checks ground,''myself I love this place more and more its good action spot'' said tuffnut_

_Yusei stands up looking everywhere and sees the titan moving to them..he draws his two swords (the flame twin)''get ready guys!''_

_Astrid:getting ready is everything in this journey_

_Snotlout grabs a mace ''I agree completely''_

_As the titans got closer to them suddenly the ground shakes again making them fall and one of the titans aim at snotlout who limps then the stone of bright rises and attracts all the titans around it and all the titans enters each other body till they roar together forming the roar of the alpha again…and they keep rebuilding and yusei and the others are shocked…suddenly the alpha rises again roaring and this time it has more strength that it spin around hitting everything around it including yusei and his friends._

They are pushed back and yusei backflips and brakes with a hand the ground and looks at the alpha

''(Roars) do you really think that you can defeat me that easy..pfft what do you think me? I will show you now how we titans fight (Roars) ''no way!...can that be?!'' said yusei .. the alpha fires at yusei several fireballs

Yusei dodge it by jumping left and right and draws his swords and absorbs it then…the titan hits yusei with its tail then it lifts him up and strikes yusei with its head but yusei stabs his swords in the head but the alpha moves his head left and right lifting yusei off and then he claws yusei and yusei is slashed hard (65% HP)…''ooooohhhhh….yusei is down'' shouts astrid as she runs to him…yusei sits putting his hand on his head and shaking his head and he sees astrid holding her axe standing next to him but not looking at him..she was looking at the titan who smiles making them little bit scared then he strikes ground with his claws and the ground shakes and cracks are formed moving towards astrid and yusei…''whoa watch out! Shouts yusei as he stands up quickly and astrid looks to him surprised and joy appears on her face but that doesn't last fast that when yusei stood up he held her hand and jumped suddenly a huge claws got out from the cracks destroying their original position he keeps grabbing her till he keep running jumping over claw then sliding with her but she slept on his hands looking at him while he is focusing…enjoying the moment and looking deeply in his green eyes she begin to smile with passionate and her eyes smiles too as her ocean eyes looks to him but in reality this all didn't take minute…back to original of all this..yusei grabs astrid sliding under rocks and then he jumps from wall to wall…(all that focusing was when yusei running with here) he lands on ground near the gang putting astrid down slowly..

''you..you..saved me..hate..to say it but thanks'' while yusei was surprised with that speech he just smile as his hair becomes red from the thermal and he just nod with smile

She tries to hold off a passionate kiss but she didn't care but it was too late that when yusei nod he turned and ran again making wind moves everywhere around them

''whoaa…we gotta help him come on'' said snotlout

''yeah I got sick from this big fella time to knock out a dragon'' said Ruffnut

_Focus astrid….no kisses..but he looks so handsome and nice with this look…ohhh I wish the moment of the kiss arrives soon! Said astrid to herself curiously but suddenly explosion_ happens behind her and she hears a shouting from snotlout ''Astrid come on before you are killed''

Yusei backflips from a fireball and backflips to right but the titan strikes ground lifting yusei up but yusei has regained his balance before its too late so when the alpha tried to strike him he countered attack with one of the swords tilting the other to counter other attack ''not the fastest now are you?!'' said yusei. They kept countering attack till yusei noticed a slow movement to the titan so when it tried to hit him again yusei stabbed his sword in the claw using it to swing to its head and then ''time to end this with A Combo!'' said yusei as he make spin slash on the titan head slashing through it to the other side

Yusei fell again on his knees and the others jumped and ran to him…the titan head has exploded but then the metal of bright attract other titans to the body making a new head to the alpha

''aww man! Come on that's ridiculous'' said yusei

''uhh…how long are we gonna stay here if it keeps rebuilding it self?'' said snotlout

As the others are surprised and yusei gets bored of this ''I can keep up that all the day'' said the alpha

''well'' whispers to his friends as he make them regroup on him in circle ''time to end that bag of bones!..you guys distract his attention I guess the metal of bright gives him all that power!''

''and how do you want us to do that?!''

''we can do it just stay together'' said astrid curiously

''we won't stand a chance its huge''

Yusei thinks little and then says ''aha''…''tuffnut do you still remember you dancing and introduction?''

''introduction?!''. ''yeah It means you introduce something

''what do you mean?''

''just go and make your stupid acts!'' said astrid nervously

Yusei is surprised with that shouting but tuffnut agrees

''(Whistles''

The alpha looks behind and finds tuffnut standing

''hey you..are you feeling sick of the food of this days?(while yusei climbs a high cliff but the alpha notices)

''do you want fresh meat given with sauce of titans?! Then hear it is tuffnut the fresh meat 2 days of stomach pain and 3 days spent ill..just to feel as viki…tuffnut was interrupted by heavy push from the alpha ''pathetic human..waste of time.''..yusei jumps from the cliff with his swords pointed to the alpha chest but the alpha turns around with slash to his swords and the begin with counter combos again. Yusei strikes the alpha who counters attack in the left but yusei dodge and slides on its claw and strikes it shoulder and jumps and counter attack with sword to its claw and then makes slash spin to make the claws gets out and then he dashes to the chest slashing everywhere but the alpha pushs him but yusei didn't give up as he stab a sword in the wing of the alpha and swings again to its boney back and slides on it jumping little high and dashes again but then (chaotic flames occurs) everything turns red and the alpha and everything moves slowly expect yusei who is shocked ''whoa that's amazing and may come in handy heh'' he lands at the chest again and keeps striking it and then the last hit but the chaotic flames stop and the alpha pushs yusei away with huge waves of flames and yusei lands on ground

The alpha is exhausted (16%) because the chest was its main point of weakness

''look..we can end all that..you..you killed millions do you now feel how it feels when you are about to be killed?!''

''wh..what..are you talking about human I am not giving u…(Roars of pain)

''listen you are talking dragon..I..can release..(the alpha and the gang looks at yusei surprised!) just you can go with your tribe to live in other place..I don't do that of the safety for the humans you call or Vikings I do that for the safety of dragons least that's what I figure (yusei smiles to the alpha)

The alpha looks down and then jumps on yusei with its hand trying to bite him

''IDIOT I WILL NEVER BOW TO THE DEMANDS OF HUMANS!''

''di..did an..ughh…anyone…as…gahhh get off me (slash him in the throat) ask you…to ..bow…aggghhh…''

Yusei slash the alpha throat but it bite yusei in the should and lefts him up and his swords lifted up two and got separated from him ''waaaaahhhhh'' shouting yusei but then an axe is thrown to him from astrid ''go ahead and finish him off!'' said astrid

Yusei catch the axe in the air and falls on the alpha blocking its mouth with it as he puts it horizontally and swings to the chest but then snotlout runs and throwing his mace to yusei who jumps over the titan to catch it then tilts his body to slide on the alpha till he reachs the chest ''GO AHEAD AND GET US OUT OF THIS PLACE'' shouted snotlout

Yusei strikes the metal of bright with it (11%)..the titan screams and roars and throws astrid's axe away and pushs yusei to ground and tries to burn him but yusei hits the titan head with the mace,as the alpha shakes his head yusei makes other round with the mace hitting the chest (6%) yusei combines his strength for other attack but the alpha tail pushs him away and the mace away too but he falls on astrid axe

_Huh..time to end this thing_ said yusei in his mind as he holds astrid's axe and tilts it and throws it to the chest breaking it and the metal of bright falls in triangle form….the axe gets out and falls near astrid as she looks at it _he almost finished off that dragon with my axe! _Said astrid happily and smiling at yusei who retrieves his swords and stand against the alpha (1%)….''well (points his sword to the alpha) time to end this party thanks for letting me enjoy my time'' yusei runs jumping over the exhausted and dying alpha who tries to raise its claws up but yusei jumps over it slashing it and cutting it and falls then jumps over the shoulders and cut them to pieces and jumps up the alpha and points each sword to the left and right and then falls on the alpha head SWEEEEEEE….yusei lands and behind him the head of the alpha falls and the body of the alpha falls after it in no time and makes huge dust that yusei got of the gang line of sight…

….

….

….

''Yusei!..yusei'' shouting astrid and snotlout

''here here look'' said tuffnut

Astrid gets angry''where are you tuffnut how can we find you in that dust''

But sooner the dust is gone and the gang sees yusei walking with his eyes closed holding his two swords as they make friction with ground and suddenly he falls on his knees

They ran to him naming his name and astrid stands on her knee putting her hand on his shoulder and her face gets closer to him''yusei!..yusei you succeed!..yo..you have saved us and everyone''

Suddenly yusei opens his eyes but they are normal now (Green) he stands up smiling at his happy friends ''where did all the titans go?!'' said snotlout surprised

Yusei while walking to the metal of bright''they are gone..they turned into their original form (they look to yusei).this place was a habitat for dragons…also the Vikings of other islands came here but when the metal of bright came the titans appeared…and we my friends (turns to them while holding the metal of bright)..we have ended all this..we..have..destroyed..evil!..they look to him happy especially astrid who awaits when they get out from the cave but then the metal of bright sends out waves of light and suddenly shakes happens

''uh no not this shakes again'' said ruffnut worried

They get worried expect yusei and then the ground of rocks they are standing on gets green and grass is planted and the roof of the cave is destroyed and falls and the metal of bright makes circle shield and yusei who tells his friends to enter the shield

They all watch surprised and feel amazingly about that..the rocks turns into grass and trees comes out with flowers everywhere and the rocks fall and odin mountains turns to natural habitat and full of green trees flowers and grass! Snotlout gets worried ''what if those titans still around''

Ruffnut points far''there Look!"

They turns to the place ruffnut pointed and turned out that the titan dragons were..terrible terror dragons!

Snotlout hits his face and says''aww man all this time they were only terrible terrors

They laugh quitly then the shield warps them to the summit of odin mountains where they see four islands including berk

They all are surpised that they says wow expect yusei who sighs with relief that they made it through

The clouds becomes little orange and everything is calm. The ground is full of flowers and trees cover wide areas this is like unbelievable that this place is a grave of millions of people and dragons

''wow…it feels like a calm little place. Surely out of Viking design'' said astrid leaning on a wall of mountain summit

''yeah can't belive that this scary place turned into a. a beautiful view!.'' Said snotlout enjoying the view

''and I can't believe that we defeated these titan dragons that was one way trip and here we are sitting..''

Said Ruffnut

''yeah. And I can't believe that I didn't get injured at all'' said tuffnut

''only one thing we forgot'' said ruffnut stupidly

''oh please is it important this time?'' said astrid unfeeling care

''nah..how are we gonna return to berk now''

They all stands up and looks to each other still expect yusei who looks at the metal of bright

_Could this thing make a dragon speak!..could it make it heal itself..uh..I..but how hmmmm..got to figure out this, _said yusei all the time they were speaking

He turns to them

''no worries look there..this is berk! The mountains there!''

They all look and they smile saying yeah and woo hoo

They say yeah and whistles while astrid gets close to yusei who begins to notice her. He just keep rolling the metal of bright on his hand..

_Okay Astrid you can do it!..he..cares for me and I am sure he shares the same I feel about him..he saved me,my friends,my island and a beautiful area…maybe he is only shy and doesn't want to kiss me..actully no one dares to do this to me (laughs softly to herself) I will just pay him complement and then give him my reward,my special reward.. he is amazing and real Viking for kid!.he is..ooohhh…just be courge astrid as always as you are (she approachs him) said astrid_

_''is there something astrid''_

_'' I have got something to tell it toyou''_

_''if it is about how to get to berk then take it easy we will just grind on these rocks and arrive at berk in no time''_

_''no..no..(beats him on his right arm) I have no idea how did you defeat these dragons but this was amazing..also you saved us''_

_Yusei puts his left hand on his right and his face becomes little angry but he doesn't show it _

_''you guys tagged along . I had to help you and that's what any friend would do to his friends''_

_''yeah.'' (gets closer to him as he notices her)_

_''uhh..as..astrid?!''_

_Suddenly the voice of night fury occurs and yusei turns his face in the time astrid pulled him and closed her eyes…apparently she grabbed his hair and she opened her eyes quickly!_

_''wh..what the'' said yusei shocked not understanding anything (he didn't understand that she tried to kiss him)_

_''no..nothing I..wa…wanted..to k..'' (suddenly again the sky gets purple)_

_Yusei notices a plasma fireball flies towards him and astrid! He grabs astrid as if he is hugging her and jumps to other place looking at the sky_

_Oooohhh.._why there should be anything to interrupt us?! Said astrid throwing tantrum

Yusei keeps looking leaving astrid before again she could kiss him. He jumps on rock telling his friends to jump off the mountain now!

''what about you?'' asked snotlout

''just go I will be fine I will be in pursuit'' points to them

Astrid stands up and looks at him and behind him a lot of plasma but snotlout pushs her down and the get down odin mountains looking up the summit seeing explosions but then they see yusei jumping very far distance drawing his swords and then jumping to the skies where he get out of their line of sight

''we should return to berk before any mad thing happens''

''right'' said Tuffnut

Astrid goes with them looking hopless and feels shame about what she did and from then she begin to regret showing yusei how she loves him or care about him

They met up with gobber and stoick,

Gobber and stoick seemed worried and curious as they noticed that odin mountains smoke isn't in the line of sight

''what happened you four you weren't here for two days and..whats wrong with odin mountains'' said gobber shocked

'' just fought with big dragons and end their career hehe'' said tuffnut

''you fought with dragons?! The titan ones'' said stoick looking at them

''yes..yes we fought them and teached their chief a lesson'' said snotlout proudly

Gobber and stoick looked at each other but astrid interrupted them

''We did some work but yusei..fought the most of them and…he killed the chief''

''WHAT'' said stoick with real shock

''he killed titans?! The toughest dragons just before the Night Fury!'' said stoick

''ye…yes..and we did kill them too'' convincing astrid and then she moves her hair aside while smiling to them

Gobber looked at her and asked her ''then do you have the stone in its chest''

''oh you mean that weird stone that makes that mad dragon speak..its with yusei'' said ruffnut, ''dragon speaks!?'' said gobber confused

Stoick looked worried and asked ''wh..where's yusei why didn't he come with you.''

They looked at each other and astrid answered ''he is chasing the night fury which appeared when we were in our way here''

Stoick got worried and gobber said ''The Night Fury! Wow lad he seems to insist on defeating that monster and get all the glory'' said gobber

''Aye..and that what I Fear of..if that night fury kills my son..no one faced it and returned alive!'' said stoick

''nah he will do alright you know yusei he is not the old one''

Astrid sighs and walks away and stoick notices her weird actions

''whats wrong with astrid'' said stoick

''oh..we don't know she didn't speak all the way'' said snotlout explaining

They all went to their houses while stoick and gobber were speaking

''do you think that my son can make it through that dragon, I still can't believe he is fighting with the Night Fury'' said stoick

''aww..I don't know but he should have escaped the night fury and came only if he wasn't that…that…''

''fast moving?..barbian?'' said stoick

''I was going to say brave. And between me and you..I don't think he is Viking..he looks like the old suits you put on in your past'' said gobber

''interesting you still remember these suits and these fights..''

''yeah what it was its name..I can't remember..hmm..umm..''

Stoick looked in the dark sky at odin mountains answering ''it was called a ''Knight''

Gobber nods and says ''relax he will come.''

Near isle of Berk in the statues of civilization…..

Yusei runs over the statues then catapulting himself from one to another dodging the plasma fireballs and absorbing a one making purple wave then he regain his power and jump high jump that he reaches the Night Fury but it escape with its high speed firing again very heavy fire that yusei can't see in the dark where it is then he says in himself…heh lets see what is the benefit of the metal of bright..he jumps to a high statue where he focused his power on the metal of bright closing it to him, he was trying to harness its power but then his heat joined the metal of bright attracting the metal of bright to get stuck with one of his swords then the metal of bright begin to effect the two swords (the flame twins) then the flame twins began to glow red as the fire covered yusei and they began to get bright.._thats it!..thats cool..lets see if it is useful, _Yusei put a sword near his eye and he was able to see through it in thermal sight he saw the night fury body from the thermal sight and he knew where to attack he only said wow and then charged with dash towards the NightFury where he kicked it and held to it but the night fury made its famous roar and soon yusei noticed he was sitting on its mouth where the night fury made blast pushing yusei away where he landed in Berk wooden harbor..but somewhere near it..perhaps near the lake.

Soon yusei opened his eyes and he stood up.._where am I now?..is this Berk!..heh looks like the night fury made a runner. Predictable_

Yusei moved near the harbor houses and then he went near astrid house where she was behind watching yusei moving..she wanted to go and ask what happened but stoick and gobber ran towards him

Yusei got confused

''YUSEI! Are you okay son?!''

Said it by holding his hands.

''yeah I am fine dad don't worry''

''uhhuh..we heard that you were fighting the Night Fury you take him down?''

Yusei looked at him but in disappointment look

''No..not really everytime both of us get lost because of something but check out this''

He gets out his swords with the metal of bright

Stoick and gobber gets shocked..again.

''what the bloody hell is that!could that be..did you do it?!''asked stoick shocked

'' 't that the stone inside the titan chief chest?'' said gobber

Yusei smiles and says ''heh yeah it is..just tough battle..the Night Fury is easier than it little bit but thanks to my friends who helped me along the journey! I told you I can do it dad''

''wait second. You are the ones who cleaned odin mountains!'' said stoick

''yes''

''Amazing ! I am proud of you my have defeated an extreme darkness in this place GoodJob'' said stoick

Gobber laughs quitly ''it seems that they grow fast''

Stoick with happy face greets yusei and walks away proudly with his son

At that scene astrid revised herself

_I..I don't understand that boy..ooohhh….he told us to leave because he was scared about us not to get all the glory in defeating the Night Fury…oohh..I..I..wi..wish..if only..I..could kiss hi…_

Suddenly ruffnut appears holding a bucket of water

''what?! Fell in your dreams again astrid'' said ruffnut

Astrid stands up with embarrassed looks as she notices her self hugging the wall while swimming in that dream

''wha..what are you talking about..and what were you doing here?! Spying one me?'' said astrid

''oohh..and what were you doing here looking at them? Spying on them!?'' said ruffnut

Astrid gets puzzled and then get blushes ''uhh…no..its..uh..Non of your business''

''come on Astrid..both of us know whats wrong here.''

''then whats wrong?!''

''you don't think as stupid as my brother,do you''

Suddenly Tuffnut sound occurs ''I Heard That!''

''what. How?!'' said Astrid

''ughh..forget it..so? are you going to tell me about yusei or not?!''

Astrid sighs and takes her breath ''what! Who?umm.. its nothing…I just was wandering around and saw them..so..I only wanted to take look at them''

''ha ha very funny and innocent'' said ruffnut. astrid becomes angry..''seriously who are you tricking! Look at yourself..your face is red and and you were admiring the view! Is it only normal looking?!''

Astrid face gets red as a tomato ''yeah that what I was doing anything else you want say Ruffnut''

Ruffnut turns around smiling ''no there is nothing then..but if you want a contact between your lips and his (astrid gets angry and blushes hard now as her blonde yellow hair falls on her eyes) then yous hould come to me I have many tasks hehe'' said ruffnut while leaving

Astrid wanted to beat Ruffnut but then from nowhere she turned around seeing..yusei behind her but little far

''is everything okay Astrid?! I heard a loud speaking here?''

Astrid got shocked ''whoa..I mean..oh..uh..''

_Oh my..what should I do…should I do it now!?..I have nothing to say..ooohhh he is standing against me..and..we are alone in the night..a kiss won't make it worth..besides it my chance_

Astrid smiled to him ''nothing..It was Ruffnut and tuffnut arguing you know!''

''oh okay then..see you tomorrow'' he turned around but then astrid hand catched his hand..she stayed still and held his hand that when he turned around ''whats wrong?!''

Suddenly before astrid give another kiss a voice was heared ''Yusei!..Yusei!''

It was fishleg who was shouting his name

Astrid found no way to give him kiss or even find something to say

_Man..I am totally busted_

''..oh..just I was moving my hand..(strikes his left hand)''

''okaaayyy'' said yusei confused and slowly

Fishleg came to them then yusei hit his hand with fishleg hand

''good to see my friend I am glad that you made it''

''you didn't tell me that there is dragons with skeletons body''

''no way you mean the Titans! Ooh I thought that they are legends!''

Astrid felt that her stand between them is stupid stand so when she decided to leave yusei mentioned her ''well I couldn't do it without my friends especially astrid who helped me a lot''

She turned around looking at him with her yellow hair covers one of her ocean eyes and the other looking at him surpised..she looked at him very innocent and she begin to bite her lips but without any one of them see her

_He appreciates my help!..(she looked still very innocent that her face became red and yusei and fishleg became to get worried)_

_I wish if I can…but it will be one day..yes it will be one day_

''I..I should return to my house now..''

Yusei looks at her blushing ''ok..okay then. Me and fishleg will check you tomorrow if you feel anything tell us!''

Astrid got shocked noticing that yusei is blushing

_He must have understood what was I am going to do..very well it will be another day.._

Astrid nods as her eyes looks at yusei and fishleg looks at yusei too feeling weird but yusei just smile a normal smile and she left running

''whats up?!''

''uh nothing..just something''

Yusei begin to feel what astrid was trying to do

''okay then my friend we better go to gobber in his workshop so both of us can speak well''

''right''

The two friends walked to the workshop all the away yusei was thinking of what astrid weird actions of pulling and pushing and blushing and her suddenly beauty..he just keeps speaking to fishleg about what he made with the metal of bright

At gobber workshop…

Yusei and his sidekick (fishleg) entered gobber workshop finding him patting with hammer on a sword

''hey gobber!'' said yusei

Gobber turns around and smiles

''well haha came to pay me visit after this battle''

''yeah we have something to tell it to you'' said fishleg

Gobber got confused but welcomed anyway

Yusei pointed the metal of bright that in triangular form ''you asked for this metal right?.well I found out that it has weird effects as making a dragon speak and seeing in the dark but in white and black? Do you know anything about that'' said yusei

''dargon speak! You didn't tell that to me'' said fishleg confused and shocked

Gobber sighed and put his hand on his shelf

''looks like the time has come''

Yusei and fishleg looked to each other and then look to gobber with confuse look

'' that metal'' explaining gobber ''is a chaotic stone contains powers of magic and abilities..(yusei and fishleg gasps and says whoa).If you didn't know yet then its time for me to tell it to you, I will explain you everything..if you think that your journey ended so you are wrong..because if you retrieved that stone then a new long adventure will face you two''

''what do you mean gobber I don't understand anything!'' said yusei

''there was a secret Organization in Berk but it was finished from years but now since you got that stone then welcome to the BKT: Berk knight training!

Yusei just looked at him stupidly and asked again ''what?!''

''the BKT'' explained gobber

''I will tell you everything just be patient (yusei nodded)''

''when me and stoick and Hamman…were 20,stoick's father sent us to another world…a world controlled by seven chaotic stones the stones of magic..they are stones of pure chaos,every stone had its ability including the one you have..the one you have has the ability of white hot black the thermal sight allows you to see the heat of living organisms and it also used to transfer heat with sounds allowing you to speak to anyone who has a same swords like your which I discovered after making some experiments on your swords,however, that world was somehow connected to our world by these stones. It was located in an old island I will tell it to you, the reason of connection of it that the dragons raids at this time was very rough and in that other world,other weird and mysterious dragons including the titans, were there. So when these stones were recollected and a portal to this world was opened,there was an alliance between the two worlds in order to defeat the dragons once and for all. So the alliance worked and together we killed thousands of dragons due to the mysterious power of the Vikings there in that world''

''so they were Vikings too? In that ughh..I don't really understand'' asked fishleg

''they weren't Vikings they were the highest ranks of warriors at this time they were called Knights, a warrior who is a soldier in the past who had a high social rank..and then when stoick's father was the chief he sent us there to fight along with a master called jien-ded..so then after many training your father and me were the best and the results were more than we anticipated so the rest of the best tribe joined sven hofferson ,spitelout jorgenson ,waylig ignerman and skullnut joined them and trained with them and became knights too but then something happened to this tribe chief..he was somehow cursed or that what they say and he became mad on all of his knights that he tried to kill your father and the others only then sven hofferson pushed stoick in the portal in time before he was slashed by that chief. And then the stones disappeared but before it we heard an intel that their chief is currently immortal for some reason and he is enslaving his people very badly the ones in the city and the ones in the villages or in the wild''

''so then what happened?!'' asked yusei while looking at that stone of magic

''we thought that everything ended but now looks like it didn't if you two find the rest of the stone of magic you will be able to get to that world again..I know a temple but in far place,this temple says that when the person who collects the seven stone of magic (magic gems) will discover secrets but I only want one favor from you two''

Fishleg got courge ''it seems we have to complete our parents road''

Yusei looked at gobber ''of course gobber go ahead''

''you will be under my direct training and from now on you must focus on that adventure because if we didn't care about it there will be consequences''

''okay then but you mentioned the titans? What about them''

''the stones of magic were separated and fell everywhere in this land and it must have fallen in odin mountains and whenever you will get close to a stone of magic your swords will glow due to combining of stone of magic power with it''

Yusei remember the titan speech ''I was just a dragon in tribe but then we were summoned from a glowing stone fell on our land on odin mountains making us what you see now,we didn't think in anything expect eating and tearing people apart,and whoever comes here he is dead,''

''what about that BKT I still don't understand'' said fishleg

''you will learn everything soon you two but from now this is secret and you two are each other sidekicks I trust that

Both of yusei and fishleg hit each other hand happy

''you can count on us!''

''there is still somethings I need to tell it to you but I will guide you two tomorrow when travelling to that temple..''

Fishleg got curious that he is going into adventure with yusei ''okay then you two go to sleep now so we will be fresh tomorrow you wait yusei''

''okay said yusei

''see you tomorrow old friend'' cheered fishleg and walked to his house

''look yusei, after saving odin mountains..alot of Vikings will notice that including..viking teens (girls) so don't fall In ropes of any girl because we need you this time more than anytime because if this stones still exist so that means there is hope to save that world''

Yusei looked at him and smiled''heh I guess no time for romance then,when do we leave?!''

''tomorrow just after sun rise and don't tell anyone''

''fine but the alpha titan told me that he existed 1.5 million 1/4 years ago! Do you know how and you are telling it was only 30 or 20 years ago?''

''Aye..he had the memory of the other titans in the other world''

Yusei nods and walks home and gobber just sighs and completes his pats

At Chief House…

Stoick just sat near the stove and yusei in his bed

_Ughh..it seems that new adventure will start..but agh..Astrid..why do I feel close to her. She is smart and courge and cute and beautiful ooohhh..pull yourself together yusei I mustn't think in this things now.._he stands up holding the metal of bright and looking to it,_ if that thing will open portal to other world that is suffering from conqueror, an unfairly conqueror so there is no time for this. Time to get serious_

He closes his eyes and fell in sleep caring about astrid but knowing that this isn't time and he works with gobber advice and leave romance alone

Meanwhile Hofferson House….

Don't worry my dear yusei (she blows hair blonde hair off her eyes looking at his house)

_Promise..I will never let anything separate us,and you will see.._

_**Okay!..this one was huge but sorry about the late..I took long time revising it..and sorry for all spelling mistakes in chapter one and two, I was so excited in making them. However, I decided to delay my HTTYD fanfic, since there will be new chapters in this adventure. I got a lot plans for it so please review because I really appreciate it at least to feel that my fanfic is being read!..thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Love plan and Yusei adventure

Hello folks, so here is the new chapter,do you remember what happened to stoick's brother hamman?! Well find out in this chapter along with Yusei (hiccup),fishlegs and Gobber adventure!...

….

''chief. We spotted the lair, proceeding with the attack plan as you ordered, just give us the Nod and we will light it up'' said a spoiler

…somewhere in the misry ocean where the the fleet of the spoilers is floating up the water..hundreds of villagers from the quake island came to destroy a dragon lair in the lead of their chief

''perfect,how far are we from these creatures'' shouted…Hamman

It was hamman who is leading that fleet..

''sir. You sure that this intel is still don't know if it is a lair or not and..''

''shut up spoiler..of course it's a lair and we will destroy this place if it's a lair or if its not'' said Hamman angrily.

He is angry since the last time he went to berk. After being dishonored by yusei.

He just went to the steep part of the ship where there is fog everywhere covering his ships..he then turns around to see his Vikings ''listen spoilers!. There is no one in that world can stop us.'' Shouted Hamman,''we are the most powerful Viking force in the history of warriors!. Every fight is OUR fight'' shouts as he tries to encourage his soldiers

''we destroy our enemies till they suffer to death, we don't even give them time to suffer, we Have destroyed hundreds of lairs and here is new one, we shall destroy our enemies in this very world!. As they are alive, there is battles!. We are Vikings WE ARE SPOILERS!.we crush anything in our way!. We shall show all the tribes, islands and lands our power'' Shouts hamman as the fog is being to clear bit out and the spoilers sits tight watching him

''This is time for heroes!..a time for legends. We won't allow anyone to take it expect that one would be a SPOILER!'' shouted Hamman as he means yusei but the troops don't know who he is yusei, they also shout with curious shouts

The fog gets completely cleared as the ships are marked as dots to a huge island with thousands of dragons living on its mountains!. The dragons looks down seeing the fleet stops floating up water and all the spoilers gets out from the ships jumping down on the coast and hamman jumps so he is in the lead

He shouts while running ''LETS GET TO WORK AAAAAAAAA'' as he shouts the troops following him roaring and shouting

The dragons gets confused and flies firing on them, the spoilers gets catapults and unleash fire rocks on dragons making some falls to be stroke or slashed by Vikings

Others runs and attacks everywhere till a lot of them cuts dragon wings, they complete slashing through the dragons, breaking through gronckles and some other spoilers are getting eaten by hideous zippleback and monstrous nightmares which some of it turns to fire and attack ships sinking it

Hamman just throw his hammer on a gronckle making it faints and falls on three deadly nadders, he draws a sword stabbing a changewing chest lifting it up to throw it on monstours night mare!

He keeps this up till a hideous zippleback team up to push him tough on rock breaking it!

He takes his breath slowly as there are Vikings falling,running,fighting and in combat with dragons and the place is totally chaos in this rocky island

''All SPOILERS Prepare to engage these creatures on my mark! Set up the CATAPULTS'' he suddenly faces a gronckle which tries to attack him but he punch it in its face and making it dizzy then lift it up with his leg

''I SAY AGAIN PREPARE THE CATAPULTS!'' said Hamman as he fights a bunch of terrible terrors

Some of the troops in the ships hear him so they get the catapults gears and put it together but suddenly a several and separated fog gets out from holes and moves in fascinating speed at ships when suddenly some swords,axes,bows and shields are attracted to it

''IT'S THE MASKED PIRATE'' yelled a spoiler

''NO..ITS A FOGMONSTER'' yelled another spoiler looking at the first

Hamman drift himself near the ship

''BULLSHIT IT'S THE SMOKEBREATH'' shouted Hamman

''Stay frosty men just aim on the fogs with anything you still got''

One of the Vikings with crossbow jumped and fired on two fogs making the fogs fall with weapons falling

Some of the Vikings holds these weapons and continue their fighting including hamman

Suddenly a group of terrible terrors regroup and charge on the Vikings in bunches

Hamman told his Vikings while focusing on these bunches ''stay together!.'' Attract them with your swords then strike them in opportunity''

The spoilers tried to attack but the terrible terrors helped each other till they made something are likely like hammer dragon to attack the spoilers but Hamman jumped with dodge in time

''PLAN B!.. hit your shields with everything you will make them dizzy! GO!'' yelled Hamman

The spoilers began to hit their shields forming a waves effecting the terrible terrors and nearby dragons, the Vikings that were pinned down stands up and attacks the dizzy dragons, killing hundred's of dragons, the hideous zippleback and the monstrous nightmares team up forming fire blasts at the Viking pushing some Vikings on the other giving chance to the deadly nadders to attack them with their spikes

''CHIIIEEEEFFF…we are under heavy fiiiirrre..we ar..are..are..ughhhh'' yelled a spoiler but is being hit in his throat as hamman looks at him and gets shocked he jumps back flipping and backsliding till he reach some 50% harmed ships

He moves to the location of the catapults in safe area and behind him a lot of explosions

''spoiler (coughs..) what is your status (coughs)'' asked hamman

One of the spoilers move to him as the others are holding the catapults gears''eleven Vikings standing, we are standing by for your order chief!''

''good. Aim at those hideous zippleback then wait for my order to fire at the monstrous nightmare, we need to push them back before they get to our defensive line!, we need to push those creatures before we ARE pushed'' yelled hamman as he runs hearing a spoiler ''GOT IT CHIEF hideous zippleback! Understood, target acquired!''

Hamman runs looking at the hideous zipplebacks and the monstrous nightmares, then running over rock to jump and behind him several rocks that surprise the hideous zipplebacks and then it hits them

Hamman runs dodging falling dragons and then he slides over a rock ''NOW SHOOT THE DAMN MONSTROUS NIGHTMARES'' yelled

And suddenly the monstrous nightmares looks at him and flies moving towards the catapults ships!

Hamman runs but stops ''AW DAMN…ALL VIKINGS WE HAVE TO PROTECT THESE SHIPS! CHAAAARRRRRGGGGGEEEE''

Some of the free-fighting spoilers switch their way towards the catapult ships!

The spoilers in the ships notices them with fear

''switch to crossbows men!...use catapults but watch your fire at our ships! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!''

The spoilers lean to the edge of the ships and aim on the monstrous nightmares and….and..fires

Two or three nightmares falls hurt allowing some ground units to deal with them but there is still in the air

Some of the nightmare maneuvers from arrows and reach the ships

They begin picking two or three vikings and eat them

Others fires on the ships burning Vikings inside it

Others fires catapults at the nightmares which rises up and falls like an arrows destroying sails and catapults

Hamman jumps holding a hammer throwing it up at monstrous nightmare making it fall then continues as he holds two bows and fires at the monstrous nightmares falling two. The battle continues but then Hamman orders his spoilers to use fire rock as catapult so they fire on a gronckle making it fall on other dragons

''we got them in where we want them!, all units, ATTACK!'' yelled Hamman as he leads his Vikings and kills a lot of dragons forcing them to retreat inside their lair

Hamman just stand in there looking as they fly inside the lair!..

After 5 minautes…..

After a while..the Vikings begin to retake their breath,checking their weapons and siege!.

Hamman was holding an axe and a sword, he was walking among the dead bodies of Vikings and dragons, when he finds one of his Vikings he helped him and guide him to a ship that is returning the wounded to quake island (his island)..and if he found a dragon limping he just stabs it

''search the area and find if there is any wounded,take him to the ship that is returning to quake,understand?''

''understood chief'' said a spoiler as he left and other spoiler came to speak with Hamman

Hamman just found him rushing to him so he begin ''Casualty report!'' said Hamman

The spoiler followed hamman as he was walking looking around ''.237 dead..this was outta our control chief!..any orders?''

''yes'' stopped hamman as he looked at the spoiler ''prepare the rest of the Vikings and keep an eye out on the lair, tell the catapult team to make defense far from the lair possibly 20 foot…any movement comes out, kill it and tell the rest of the Vikings to get ready for breaching the lair after 10 minutes. Then tell the siege team to meet me at the ships I want a full siege report!'' said hamman,then he turned around and walked away

''got it chief!'' said the spoiler

Hamman in his way to the ships saw a Viking Lieutenant

The lieutenant followed him asking him somethings ''chief the spoilers are ready, they said they should be ready in 4 minutes!.''

''good

''uhh..umm..chief may I ask you something''

''go ahead'' said hamman as he keeps moving

''…isn't that lair near other lair that attacks berk!? Are we going to track that other lair to destroy it?''

''No…stoick can handle it himself''

''but if we destroyed that lair a lot of dragons will escape to the other lair that is attacking berk which means there will be more dragons..perhaps the twice of twice dragons there''

Hamman stopped and looked at the Lieutenant..''we attacked this place to make sure that our island is safe from any raid..if any dragon escaped to the other lair heh..then let stoick handle it. He didn't destroy a lair before let him try''

''but chief..the raids at berk will be more than the olds..I suggest we attack that lair''

''if you mentioned that again!..I will skin you alive and then throw you in cage with deadly nadder!'' threatened Hamman and then walked away.

The Lieutenant stayed looking ''I can't belive..at least send a warning..he is your brother afterall..what is he up to?!'' said lieutenant then he walked away

Hamman went to the siege lieutenant

''spoiler, what is your status?''

''chief, we got catapults in ready and we got mobile towers for assist, but after some analyzing to the lair external part, we notice that heavy rocks aren't capable of breaking it, we suggest using burning rocks, at least it gives more than we anticipate!?''

Hamman looks at him ''very fine. Prepare your team we are going now''

''Got it chief'' said the spoiler then he turned around and walked away to the catapults sites. Hamman regrouped the other Vikings in the attack line and then….

Hamman just raised his hands up with angry look then he get it down then suddenly a fire rocks raises and hits the lair rocks, it keeps hitting till the wall of the lair falls, some dragons got out in duty of defending their lair, most of them were gronckles as they love their home more than anything however, Hamman shouted saying ''NOW'' as he raised his two hands and dropped them quickly, soon a boulders appeared in the sky and fell stamping on dragons

Hamman ran on a gronckle bunch, he kicked a gronckle making it hit two others then he swing his axe and stroke a gronckle in its head the axe was fixed in the head as the gronckle dies he lifts up the axe with the gronckle to throw it on other gronckle

He takes his breath and leads his Vikings inside the lair

Inside the lair….

The spoilers entered the lair with torches, the place was very dark although they were using torches, they were only able to see their path

''stay frosty spoilers..watch your back and don't let your guard down''said Hamman as he was walking with caution.

One of the spoilers became sweating..

''hey..uh..uhh..is the temperature high or something?..I feel as if I am fried'' said a spoiler

''aw come on its only heat. We are inside a DRAGON LAIR'' said a spoiler

Other spoiler commented ''umm..actually I do feel same..whats wrong here'' commented spoiler while sweating

Hamman raised his torch up but he saw red rocks

''wait..a..secound'' said hamman as the others stopped

He drew his axe out and threw It on the overheads.

Suddenly the red rocks moved and all of them stood back with fear and sweating

It was..FireWorms!

''FIREWORMS GET TO COVER'' yelled a spoiler

Hamman jumped to dodge an attacking fireworms

''use your hammers spoilers!..HIT THE GROUND'' yelled Hamman

The spoilers took their hammers and hit the ground,they kept doing that killing hundreds of Fireworms, and some fireworms jumped on spoilers faces..burning it

Hamman kept moving till they got to the core of the lair

'' Towers….do your stuff..'' said hamman

The Vikings who are holding the mobile towers ''got it chief''

They lean on the edge of huge hold and begin firing huge arrows on the next side rocks, making rocks falls and forming a bridge

The Vikings moves slowly on the bridge but suddenly deadly nadders comes out firing spikes on them hitting 7 or 8 from them…including Hamman who doesn't fall unlike the others..he hold himself and takes out the spikes and takes two axes out he runs over the bridge slashing any dragon near him till he accidently strikes rocks making them fall causing a shake..

They keep fighting inside till they get to the nest of the dragons

''NOW. ATTACK PLAN '' yelled hamman as the Vikings and mobile towers fires on the nests fired boulders and fired arrows causing huge fire making some dragons escape with fear leaving their eggs..some stays with their eggs but get burned and others goes to fight them but Hamman made defensive line of arrows and swords that whoever succeeds in passing arrows will be slashed by the spoilers

The nest becomes at fire

''Chief we gotta go NOW'' shouted a spoiler

Hamman keeps looking at the fire that turns to be great fire..he turns around and runs with his Vikings he yells to them ''VICTORY IS OUR ONCE AGAIN'' he roars with victory along with his Vikings

The lair falls just in time they all get out..and unluckily. The lieutenant words were right..alot of dragons escaped and probably to the nearest lair,the lair that berk is looking for it for years..

After some minutes….

The spoilers gathers their equipment's and loads it on the ship..

That lieutenant goes to see hamman

''chief can we talk please''

''o'course go ahead'' said while gathering his things

''what is the wisdom in making more heavy on berk..why just didn't we block all ways out of this. We could have killed all this dragons..the attacks now on berk will be twice of the twice of the original attacks''

Hamman turned around in angry face ''I told you spoiler, mind your own business..''

''chief. I understand you are the best leader ever but all due to respect this is mad thing to do especially if it was your brother situation''

That made Hamman more fired up that he strongly held the lieutenant from his throat and raised him up ''don't you ever say that again..and if you did..well we will have a cooked spoiler to eat tonight'' throws him on ground in anger

The lieutenant just stands up putting in his hands on his throat and coughs but he leaves with angry face

Hamman later comes out from his cabin before leaving and set off to their home quake island

The Vikings keep talking,eating,resting,recovering woundeds and recollecting their siege and equipment. Hamman leaned on the steep part of the ship and he gave them a word

''this victory shall serves a foothold to our path towards glory and raise!..we have destroyed half of the lairs that raids us..but for now get comfortable..that was the last lair that threats us, we won't be attacked again unless we need to,all what I can say here is Goodjob everyone and GoodFighting.'' Said Hamman then he left and went inside his cabin..

The battle at this place was over..and the fleet of spoilers returned back to quake why did hamman do that..what is he up to?! Is it something about yusei that bothers him?

Back to berk now!...

Yusei woke up early, he took his swords (the flame twins) and his notes book. He got down the stairs to see stoick putting some wood in the stove

''hello son,whats the deal with the early awake?'' greeted and asked stoick

Yusei looked at him stupidly. ''umm.. wants me at his workshop today for new invention!..so I figured out why not come more early.'' Said yusei hoping stoick would understand

''oh, hahahah..veryfine I guess you two working on new machine, but try to make that invention to have the same powers you have,you know, all the Vikings wants a power like it'' said stoick

''umm..I..wi..will try…(whispers: seriously?!)''

Yusei went at the door but stoick grabbed his shoulder

''wo wo wo, this is still not excuse for leaving so early.''

''but I told you dad..gobber needs me for necessary thing'' said yusei pretending to be smiling

''well, I have surprise for you''

''surprise?!'' asled yusei

''well, all the village knew about Odin mountains so they want to party with the ones who rescued this place especially you'' said stoick happily

Yusei just looked at him staring with weirdness

''this will be a great day like the thaw fest!. And a great Viking as you,the one who defeated the darkness that befell on the great mountains shall be rewarded!''

Yusei walked back but not far

''seriously! What?. I..I..and whats that reward anyway?'' asked yusei

''hahah, gothi will give it to you and you will stay here or just go around the village but watch out for your fans!''

Yusei walked to the door

''fans?!..really I fought with the most deadly and evil dragon and you tell me they will reward me for saving a couple of mountains which I didn't go for saving it!..and what fans?''

Yusei opened the door while stoick was telling him ''you will see son''

Yusei stared outside with weirdness and looked stupid

He saw some of the villagers standing outside and said in one voice ''Berk's hero and the future leader the great yusei''

(pretty much for hiccup ain't I am right..look I know hiccup wasn't Viking at first but this is why dimensions change okay?)

He also saw couple of girls flirting him that made him blush but not showing it,he just ignored them and tried to avoid looking at them

''so son do you like it?"

Yusei looked at stoick slowly and then looked again at the villagers all of them happy

''Hahah. My son is surprised about this,please everyone we will start this festival later at least when time gets out of this early time''

Yusei saw fishlegs hiding behind houses with gobber

''oohh..look at him, the entire village is waiting for him to step out''

''Aye..fishleg..we gotta get him outta this before he get magic by his fans''

''not really. As much as I know yusei, he was never lost in the love of fans..Hopefully'' said fishlegs with a sigh

Yusei moved slowly as the villagers were looking at him especially the girl teens whom keeps flirting and gets closer

Suddenly a viking gets out from the crowed and says ''let our hero give us a word'' said as he hug him under his shoulder

''he..hey lemme go''

He pushs yusei little closer and all the Vikings gets near him, he keeps looking at fishlegs and gobber in worried look but..

''come on yusei tell us something''

''was it dangerous?''

''did you get hurt?''

''what is the feeling of fighting the night fury''

''oohh, I want to kiss you''

Yusei keeps looking around on the Vikings who circle and trap him and keeps asking but he says..''I..appreciate your efforts everyone'' he dashes out of the circle with a blink

He stands not looking to them ''but…I am not so interested in this. The fact is that its my duty as a villager and a viking'' looks at them now ''is to protect everyone in this island. And I weren't alone in this'' he walks away making some of the Vikings look disappointment and also stoick gets angry about this words

''we just tried to do something..to show our care to you''

Yusei didn't answer hoping that they would understand he just gets red as flames covers him and runs away to the docks but he was very fast that they didn't know where did he go

''well that was rude!'' said a Viking

The Vikings begin to talk to each other

The girl teens spoke also ''huh..who knew that he was that rude'' said a girl

''didn't you want to kiss him as every girl of us wanted" said another girl

'' he doesn't deserve''

Suddenly stoick speaks ''Silence everyone. It seems that Yusei doesn't care about our work. Yet he doesn't understand anything about Vikings. Although he is fine warrior but he won't be a Viking unless he begin to act like us,Now everyone to his work'' said stoick then he entered his house and the other Vikings agreed that yusei isn't a Viking

''did you see..even his father knows he isn't viking'' said a girl

''hmm..but he is better than us with his abilities. No one can match him in it'' said other girl

Suddenly a black haired girl with shining eyes and sun reflects on her hair appears ''Oh you are too wrong my young lady..'' said..vikta

Vikta is a teen girl who lives in Berk, she wanted to have a boyfriend who is powerful and respected by the others..and she wanted to make yusei fall in love with her as he is the best Viking in all of berk. Or at least a warrior

''what do you mean vikta'' asked a girl

''this actions proves how he is powerful man. He shows how he is heavy man to make us love him more.''

All the girls looks at each other with agree expect two

''I don't understand he seemed too serious and he didn't care about us''

''ignoring my love..its so easy to me to ignore you,to show how I have a powerful personality'' said vikta

"yusei just is showing off like everyone in the village, he might haven't looked at us because of my beuty'' said vikta but other girl spoke

''or because your disgusting face'' said a blonde,blue eyes and blue dressed warrior..it was Astrid

''oh look it's the training puppet. I wondered how did you survive in odin mountains''

''back off vikta or you lose your life''

Vikta just pushed her hair and walked in teasing walk to tease astrid

''what are you going to do!?..I am so curious. Don't think because you tagged along with yusei that means you won him honey''

Astrid blushed ''what..uh..no..''

Vikta laughed ''of course he wouldn't look to ugly girl like you even if you were with him''

Astrid was very angry that she was about to attack vikta

She took her breath and calmed down ''when I was with yusei in this adventure, I noticed something deeply..he didn't do that for honor. It turned out he was just looking for something and yet it became heroic thing!''

''yeah of course..and why would he do heroic thing just when you tagged with him..do you see he was attracting your attention my girl'' said vikta

Astrid got more angry ''I wish you were with us at least to get eaten by those dragons''

''of course dear, everygirl wishes that for me because of my beauty''

Astrid looked at her with anger look ''Back off Vikta, you don't want to unleash my bad side and no one wants to unleash my bad side,you know!''

Vikta looked at her in laugh way teasing her ''haha..oh astrid. Do you really think that there is anyone who cares about you''

''you aren't as my beauty, you are going to stay single forever, unlike us!'' said vikta pushing her hair

''because of your violent actions with everyone, you are hated as girl, loved as a warrior''

Astrid was surprised ''uh..n..no I am not, and… I don't care about love or having realtionship''

''good so I can have yusei all mine''

''what!...Hahaha. your flirting didn't work,why do you think you can drop him in your ropes, huh?'' said astrid

Vikta turned around ''cause everyone in this village dreams for anything from me even one lip contact hehe'' said vikta teasing astrid who in fact the most attractive girl in berk

Astrid drew her axe.''you do misunderstanding us, the hoffersons don't I will get you good'' said astrid but she was pushed away by some girls

''look babe, I don't have time for you, I will go and catch up with my yusei''

Vikta walked away, ''yusei won't be tricked with you''

Vikta first she thought she only saying this but then…''I knew from this journey that yusei isn't that kind that care about relations''

Vikta turned around in anger ''Do you really think he can REFuse my cute face and my shining eyes''

''oh he will and you will see''

''you want it as a challenge don't you'' said vikta

''you are right in the word challenge because you have no chance'' said astrid teasing

Vikta now became more angry ''very fine astrid. So be it, you will be sorry you asked''

''if you don't know me, I don't regret anything I do because I am always trustful of myself''

Vikta stared with anger at astrid " lets see how good you are' said astrid but this time she was pushing her blonde hair and walks away teasing vikta who stands in there with anger

The two girls doesn't waste any time,both of them heads to the docks but vikta moves directly at the docks but astrid moves other way at the docks

Vikta arrived at the docks to find that no one in there expect a villager who is cleaning the ships

She went to ask him ''umm…did you see..uh..yusei around''

''Oi, why are ya lookin' for 'im girl?'' said the villager

''for nothing I was just looking for him to tell him a message from his father''

''Hmmm..well, I saw him with gobber and fishleg, they boarded a small ship and set off to somewhere.'' Said the villager

Vikta puzzled ''so..um..uh..do you know where did they go?!''

The villager looked at her ''Nop. If its about gobber so its probably something about weapons,''

Vikta didn't look too sad,she knew that she will find him whatever it takes so she just went back to berk

Astrid saw all this conversation behind some ship equipment, ''I gotta stop her from flirting yusei, but I need smart way to do that hmm…that's it!..my mum always told me about her and dad and how she married him!, I need to know how from her'' astrid spoke to herself and then went to the hoffersons house

Lef hofferson, astrid's mother was in sharping a sword, suddenly astrid came in and greeted her ''hey mum!''

''hey sweety. Is there something, its not you to come at this time, I thought you are out with your friends''

''umm..yeah but..there was a question in my mind since I met up with other girls in the village'' said astrid

''huh?..what is it,?''

''well, every girl here is picking her own future man and actually its hard as I see so how did you attract my dad's attention''

Suddenly astrid's mother looked at her surprised and giggled to herself

'' ?''

''oh astrid! You reminded me of old times!''

''so…you are going to tell me?''

''of course dear, listen well, I first met your father as a great warrior fought with stoick and spitelout, we women fought as well but here it was, I fought with a deadly nadder which pushed my shield away and stroke me making me fall, it was about to finish me off, I thought that I was about to die but then..your father sven! Threw an axe at the nadder and he rushed to me to kick the nadder away then he gave me his hand and looked deeply in my eye, I was fascinated by this, in this look at the eye we knew we will have love one day''

Astrid looked at her mother blushing ''so is that it?''

Lef looked at her ''No. if you want to know more''

''I do''

''but why do you suddenly want to know like this, are you trying to attract someone attention''

Astrid began to blush..''wha..what..n..no..not that I am just…''

Astrid's mother began to giggle ''don't worry sweety you have grown up its your time to find your love''

Astrid looked down blushing

''I am only 13 years old mum'' said astrid convincing

''okay. So wanna know more?

''yeah you can continue''

''however, everytime I met with him we smile at each other and then I decided that he is my love so I tried to make several things to attract him!''

'' what''

''seriously astrid why do you want to know,its not you that care about love?''

''just to know mum is there something about that''

''well there is no problem to know, I once put my self on summit while he was near the area and I jumped''

''you jumped from a summit!'' said astrid shocked

''yeah why?''

''all that for him''

''oh astrid if you do love someone you would do anything to him''

Astrid eyes went down ''I..see''

'' so he rescued me in the last moment, and I was ready for him that I put a perfume oil with beautiful smell made him happy to grab me''

''so..?''

Lef looked happily, ''we shared a sudden kiss, it was very nice kiss that I remember it till now, oh astrid its great to kiss someone you love him, it feels that the world is hugging you!..''

Astrid looked disappointment ''so you got married after that..''

''well yeah but he was so busy but I have done something any Viking woman would do''

Astrid showed signs in herself means like what

'' I grabbed a mace and pushed him to the great hall where we got married and came here!''

''so astrid did you like this story''

''umm I think but you were smart''

''listen sweety, if you want to make man interested in you, you have to do it in smart way to attract him''

Astrid got a plan ''okay mum thanks for your time'' she ran quickly outside

''what where are you going dear''

She heared a voice ''to be smart too hehe''

Lef looked at the door ''ooohh. Whoever is going to love astrid he will be the most luckiest man in the world'' said as she returned into her sharpening''

Astrid was running very fast, she had a plan ''that's it, if I show to yusei how vitka is stupid and ugly and I look like innocent he will choose the right one indeed, but I mustn't show myself to him when he comes'' said while giggling

Astrid rushed to a storage and began to make mysterious thing

Meanwhile…..

Everything is white in the eyes as voice is heard ''yuusseiii..we are surrounded! Get UP GET UP'' yelled gobber as he pushed yusei and grabbed yusei who was unconscious! And fishleg ran behind them…..''They are EVERYWHERE!'' yelled fishleg….

….

….

….

…1 hour earlier

..''so my young knaves (yusei and fishleg looks at eachother:Knaves?), we have to find the temple that in its center the position of the stone of magic'' said gobber

The three Vikings were on boat sailing in weird place''what are we going to do there''

Gobber looked puzzled ''umm..uh..Ohh..I forgot umm..I will ..no..no..its uhhh'' said gobber as he is trying to remember

Yusei and fishleg looks at each other

''..you don't know do you''

Gobber looked stupidly ''uhh..(rubs in his face as he gets red)….ok..okay..I don't exactly know but it's a good spot to be investigated! Right?''

Yusei looked at him ''..no. but I am sure it has any relation with that stone''

''its called the stone of magic yusei'' said fishleg

''yeah,whatever''

They keep sailing as yusei and fishleg pushs the boat arms to sail and gobber sits watching them

''so..yusei why don't you tell us about facing the NightFury since you are the only one who fought with him'' said gobber

Yusei was exhausted ''not now gobber!..''

''yeah come on yusei we want know'' said fishleg curious

Yusei smiles looking at them ''oh..okay..well..he looks scary much especially when you are face to face to him''

Fishleg gets curious!''Ohh The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, I Belive it!'' suddenly fishleg became to lose balance that yusei holds his hand

''whats up fishleg'' said yusei

''I don't know something pushed the boat''

''what?'' said yusei

Gobber stood up and walked ''nah..probably huge fish perhaps?''

Yusei looked around..''no..its not. Something is not right here!'' said yusei

Gobber looked around and the water began making waves''aghh..something is huge down us''

Fishleg stood up ''what if..it..its a..dragon!''

Both of them looked at fishleg, ''I guess…and it might be from the Tidal class!'' said yusei

''what if it's the NightFury'' said fishleg scared

Gobber looked at him ''the night fury doesn't appear at night lad.''

Suddenly other wave pushed the boat (''oh dear'' said fishleg, ''oh thor'' said gobber..and yusei sees huge dragon rise from water ''Awwww maaannn'' said yusei as he pushed gobber and fishleg down before that dragon fires at them a…a…water?!

''Look Out!'' yelled gobber as he threw a shield that passed directly in front of yusei and fishleg and got hit by the water

They sees 60ft long dragon with curved neck and some kind of-balloon mouth full, its green and huge,

They all doesn't move especially fishleg

''wh..wha…wh..whats that'' shout fishleg then yusei looks at him angrily ''Shhh..don't attract its attention'' whispers yusei

Gobber crouches and tells yusei and fishleg to come near him, ''this dragon is a Tidal class dragon known as the Scauldron!''

''the..Scauldron" said fishleg surprised

Yusei looks at gobber jokingly as the scauldron looks at them with patient look

''well from its name I guess it scalds water and fires at people right?'' asked yusei

Before gobber answers fishleg interrupt him ''Yes..it melts the flesh till the bones!..I don't want to face it'' said fishleg scared

Gobber looks at fishleg stupidly ''didn't you know that this adventure is dangerous!?''

Fishleg looks at gobber shocked ''Yeah but not that DANGER!'', ''so what danger you expected it would be'', the two yelled at each other forcing the scauldron to looks at them in fight way

Yusei interrupt's gobber and fishleg ''Whatever, no turning back now!''

The scauldron dives into the ocean again without any notice to him and yusei gets suspicious look

''oh..oh..its..its gone hahah at last'' said fishleg with relief

''don't celebrate just yet fishleg'' said gobber explaining

''huh why'' said fishleg

''uhh..lemme guess..it must be charging its power again'' said yusei looking at a direction

''apparently, this is kind of move to trick its prey and strikes at will with weird move'' said gobber

''uhh..and what exactly that weird move?!'' asked fishleg

''well…uhhh'' suddenly the water rises making water waves and the scauldron appears

Fishleg and gobber are dead silent seeing him while yusei looking at the opposite direction not knowing that its behind him

''yus…y…yu..yus'' said fishleg speechless and puzzled

And gobber just keeps opening his mouth with weirdness

''whats wrong fishleg..I am looking for it…wait second…aw man lemme guess its just behind me ain't I am right?'' asked yusei as fishleg nodded

Yusei turned his face looking at the scauldron

''yusei! Keep low profile'' said gobber while opening his mouth

''nonsense, time to kick some butt!..by the way, close your mouth or fly will enter it''said yusei as he jumped and gobber closed his mouth tasting something ''well who knew the fly tastes good'' said gobber smiling at fishleg

Fishleg got disgusted ''aw man!''

Both of them looks at yusei as he jumps then dashes towards the scauldron which also flies moving towards him

_Whoa who knew that thing is really huge_ said yusei to himself

He kicked the scauldron face and used his face to backflip more higher

He drew his swords and tilted a one to fall on the claws of scauldron breaking it forcing the scauldron to roar whoooeeeewwwwww

Yusei keeps falling as he tries to dash towards the boat but he fall in the ocean..

Fishleg runs at the edge of the boat ''we Have to help him''

''leave him fishleg we will try to get him if he falls''

''why do you say that'' asked fishleg angrily

''because unless yusei here fighting with that dragon! We are doomed'' convincing gobber

Yusei keeps fighting with the scauldron as he opens his eyes in the water seening the scauldron swimming to fast at him, he draws his swords and makes jump slash to grab the scauldron from its horn, they keep swimming till the scauldron lifts his head throwing yusei at 5 rocks breaking it

Yusei falls on his knees!

''oww..this is gonna take some time..!'' said yusei standing up with serious look

_**So. This is my new chapter, the other one will be updated so soon, I hope you guys enjoyed it**_ _**I was bit tired updating this one but the other will be the full adventure, I just wanted you guys to know about Hamman, I will leave it to you to guess whats in his head, I know its kinda shown but come on give it a try, however thanks for reading and please review if you have any question or suggestion or comment,thanks see you next time**_

.

و'of course dear, listen well, I first met your father as a great warrior fought with stoick and spitelout yourginson do that hm

ب is Goodjob everyone and Goodwoothold to our path towards glory and raise!..wsland

with angry face

ially ks''

with fear leav


	9. Chapter 9:True story,New adventure

_**So here is the next chapter,thanks for being patient guys I will try to finish the other one as soon as I can but for now enjoy this long chapter however, the story continues. enjoy and please review if you have any question or suggestion or anything! :D**_

''Aghhhhh'' shouted yusei as he jumped over the scauldron shaking its long head then swinging it to hit huge rocks,he backflips on the rocks and catapults himself at the scauldron on the horn, suddenly the scauldron gets so worried that it moves its head everywhere lifting yusei off in the air then fires at him boiled water but yusei dashes in air dodging the water and falls on rock floating on the water

''..Man..he is tough''

Fishlegs noticed something that made him gasp ''whats wrong fishlegs?"asked gobber

Fishlegs looked at him surprised ''I-I feel little suspicious in that horn'' said fishlegs making gobber confused, as yusei jumps on water rock and looks around suddenly the scauldron appears behind him and prepares to fire another round but gobber throws rope just in time around its mouth ''Yusei!.Hit the horn its his nervous point''

Shouted fishlegs as yusei waved his finger to fishlegs and boosts in air to reach the scauldron. The scauldron struggles with gobber as it waves its head everywhere lifting gobber off the boat throwing him at yusei who jumps over him dodging him by hopping over gobber and reachs the scauldron head swinging his swords and striking the horn, once the horn is stroke the scauldron gets mad and fires scald water everywhere lifting yusei off but in air yusei backflips in the air till he reach the horn, he holds the horn with a hand to tilt him self and returns with another strike breaking the horn and making the scauldron scream and dives in water pushing yusei away also in water

..under the water, yusei opens his eye slowly seeing a..a…fat human being?!

That human holds him and pushs him up to the boat

Fishlegs runs to see his friend taking his breath

''uh. Got ya in time mate.'' Said gobber

Yusei raise his head with smile ''heh..thanks gobber''

Gobber looks the other side ''uhh don't mention..hmmm'' said gobber but suddenly confused

Yusei and fishlegs looks at each other

''wh..whats wrong gobber?'' asked fishlegs wondering

''I think we are here'' said gobber

''uh, where?'' asked yusei standing up

They suddenly see huge island with huge mountains and huge courtyard at the shore.

The three friends look at each other

''whaaaat is this place'' said yusei surprised

''whatever it is its huge..''

Gobber walks at the edge of the boat and looks to them ''this my friends is where the viking's chiefs and the knights rendezvous. This place was destroyed more than 40 years ago. This where the portal I mentioned was here..''

Yusei and fishlegs say whoa although they still don't know what is its name yet..''so this place is the place where we will put that gemstone or stone of magic as you say''

Gobber doesn't answer as he looks at the place more and more

Fishlegs gets worried about him and moves closer to him ''Gobber if you know anything please tell us''

Gobber looks at them with a sigh ''come on lets find a place to camp then I will tell you..everything''

After couple of minutes, they rest in dark place..apparently the whole place is dark. Dark from destruction..and there is ruins of destruction

The place is so dead that only rough rocks are there and they can see couple of dragons flying near the huge tall mountains

Yusei and fishlegs sat near gobber full of questions but he answered some of it

''gobber look, there is no turning back now, and I have never seen you like this before, why? Why didn't you ever tell us anything about this place before,why..you..and dad'' said yusei seriously

Gobber looked back at him and sighed ''then listen well because we have to move soon''

The two friends nodded and gobber started '' me and stoick never wanted to let anyone of the Vikings know about this place expect the chiefs, 40 years ago, when stoick's father was the chief, there was heavy dragon raids that there was thousands of dragons attacking berk in the one raid. Stoick and me were Vikings at 24-27, and we fought alongside the others, despite the casualties we never gave up and we continued fighting till the last breath, it was winter back then when a weird comet was shooting in the sky and stones fell from the sky too. It is said that this 7 stones contained an infinity power. So stoick's father believed that if we find these stones we will have magical powers to defeat the dragons. And a search parties were inbound to find these stones. After the aid of other islands that wanted to defeat the dragons too. An alliance has occurred between berk and another islands, when we found the 7 stones, some weird things happened that made us call it the good future stone, for example one of my muted relatives found one, he was muted and couldn't talk and suddenly when he found one he spoke again and never stopped talking that we hated him however, when the chiefs of the other islands came to berk and held an appointment at the GreatHall, when the seven stones were together they formed a map showed us a route to this island, we thought that this island contains something special so we gathered all our equipment and set off her under the premise of dragon lair mission, this was kept secret even on the Vikings, perhaps the only ones who know about this now is me and stoick and you two lads.(Yusei and fishlegs looks at eachother with weird look) however, we came to this island, it was once one beautiful nature island where there was a lot of trees (yusei:now is an empty island), we tracked the route to an old cave-building, after 3 days walk inside that temple we arrived at a wide room where there was 7 poles designed on the stones of magic, we thought about putting it and suddenly a weird blue waves occurred and we all drew our swords,axes,Hammers,maces and bows but then suddenly a blue hole was open, we all were surprised but then people came out of this portal and made us get ready to attack yet they got out their swords too, they were wearing a weird armour perhaps a plate armour, we stood facing each other a lot of time till tall-rough man entered wearing the same armour came out, they all arranged them selves in lines but their speak was weirder than ours, that rough-guy got out and raised his sword pointing it at a chief and simply said ''I am Meloniane Servant of King Arthur the Third, State your Name And your Master Sir!". We all got shocked hearing that, a lot of questions was asked (what is Sir..what is King….What is this name he just said…who are they….), they were completely different from us, and then it began'' said gobber explaining, ''what?!'' asked yusei…..

50 years ago….Berk,winter..

Official weapon master and blacksmith :Gobber, Lieutenant Gobber: the sidekick of the chief's son Stoick!..current location. Unknown Island…age:27

Every viking was surprised seeing those weird warriors, after hearing that warrior, another tall full armored entered from that blue-hole (Portal). He seemed to be heavily guarded as men surrounded him ''who is in charge'' asked that man

Stoick's father shouted ''Me!'' he stepped out facing those warriors, ''Its okay my warriors,they are the people of this world keep your weapons low'' said the tall man, ''But Your Majesty!'' said a knight

'' I said keep your weapons low'' said the tall man

It was soon enough till both of the teams calmed down. The chiefs went to speak to this guy and the other Vikings followed him. ''May we Introduce! Yet we still don't Understand anything''

The tall guy got closer as his men went with him as he moved. ''Of course, I am King Arthur the Third. Me and My knights came here suspecting that you Sirs could have some abilities and knowledge in defeating these deadly reptiles.''

The chiefs looked at each other, ''Umm..what is a knight?'' asked a chief making the knights look at each other and laugh quietly even that the king was surprised '' don't you know what is a knight so the worlds differ from eachother really!'' said the king

The chiefs looked at eachother once again, ''What do you mean Lad?. Are you saying you are from another world?''

Suddenly one of the knights raised his sword ''Silence. How dare you calling our King a "Lad" '' shouted a knight making the chiefs angry but the king calmed him ''easy, would you tell me what age are we in in this world?'' asked the King

''um the Viking age!?'' said a Viking stupidly. The king was surprised ''hmm..vikings huh, toughest warriors but can't fight with strategies as we do''

''What do you say!'' said a Viking, ''Vikings fight with their muscles while we fight with our brains and strength'' said a knight making the Vikings angry

Suddenly the Vikings looks at the knights angry as they are about to attack and the knights gets ready to raise their swords but.. '' .Whoa before we destroy eachother lets remember WHY we are going to work together?'' said stoick's father suggesting, ''verywell'' said the King.

After having seats, the Knights regroups around themselves leaving the king and his Nobles to speak with the Vikings and their right-handed men,

''We Have come with peace here, I am sure that you know how did we come right?". The Vikings looks stupid till a chief says ''well, tell Us how, we aren't used to that", the king looks surprised but agrees,''We are from another continent.'' Suddenly a Viking interrupts him saying ''Heyyy, didn't you say you are from another world?''

''True, because you can't go to another continent that easy, you will need a portal for that, so you can rename it as another world(author's note:yeah I know there can be a lot of ways to get to other continents but its just part of my story). And it seems everything is also weird to us, and our things is weird to you" explaining the King, the Vikings gets angry and insists on knowing whats going on exactly till the king orders one of his nobles to explain " We live on a celestial Body called Earth, this earth is in spherical shape planet, it is the land we walk on, the sea we sail on. It contains 7 continents and every continent differ from the other with something, you might say the living process,the tools, the cities and of course the people themselves. According to our scientists,that there was a comet which revolved around the planet throwing meteorites on it, these meteorites fell on each continent, there is people found it and there is people didn't, and as we see here you have found them,'' said the Noble scientist but he was interrupted by stoick's father "but we were informed that these stones are magical and..'' he was interrupted by the scientist "please let me finish my words then you can say what you want" explained the scientist, "verywell" agreed stoick's father.

"however, each meteorite fell on continent had seven magical stones, we till now know two of their kind, the stones of magic you have and it is said that they contain a powers which change the nature, it can give powers that benefit its owner and our stones we like to call The Chaos Emeralds, they are stones too but they are different, they contain a legendary power that is called Chaos power,we only know that when the 7 emeralds are collected the power creates a miracle (stoick's father: that what we heard too) Indeed, we fought with our dragons in our world and we knew that they are using its power to power them selves up so we defiantly needed a help from another people and we were lucky that you found the 7 stones of magic to help us"

The noble scientist finished his words and stood back, "we hope that the point arrived " said the king

Stoick's father stood up aswell "you mean we fight alongside you and help retrieve those emeralds."

''Yes'' said the king proudly. "there are a lot of secrets to discover with you Vikings, but we are sure that you will help and you have my word, and we keep our word" said the king

"I may have just met you fellas, but I have feeling that you are saying the truth" said a chief

''we will help as much as we can but be careful because there is new dragons from our continent entered yours which mean.."

''New dragons!. Nah this gonna be fun" said Gobber

The king just nodded.

The Vikings and the knights kept talking, discussing their plans about attacking and explaining about these magical stones. From this day, this island was called the vikight Island, not a great name but was taken from both teams because they had an ego problem,using the temple that opened the portal it was their rendezvous point where they met, and the battles was on, and new dragons really came and they were much powerful and had amazing strength. The Knights abilities was highly interesting, they slashed anything that stood in their way. Although they had casualties but they stayed together no matter what challenge the dragons showed, "we were aware of the chaos power but then we had a reaction when all the 7 Emeralds were collected, if it is directed to a living organism he/she will be unstoppable and will obtain huge amounts of energy, infinite energy!" explained King Arthur. The Vikings exchanged their looks with semi-feared look.

And then it all happened, the Vikings and the knights made an invasion on the dragons for approximately 40 years expect the last year which a disaster was destined to ruin everything…..

…

Back to the normal.

"and that what happened." Explained gobber to yusei and fishlegs in vikight island ruins or what is left of it.

''that's incredible!" amazed fishlegs

Yet yusei was worried "you mentioned something about a disaster what was that?!"

"was it an earthquake or what?" asked fishlegs

Gobber stayed sad but he said "I don't know how its all I will tell you"

''there was an appointment in the 40th year, stoick and his father went to the appointment and left me in charge at berk. After long while, stoick returned with many wounds, I ran to help him but he said that everything at vikight island is…destroyed and burned. After he recovered and was well enough to tell me the story. He said that it was normal discussion: "the dragons are being forced out we need to press the attack" said a chief

"even if we do, where can we find them so we can attack them?" said a knight

"it is known that the dragons hides in its lair so we must destroy each lair" said another knight

"so what was we doing all this years huh?"

Suddenly a black dressed Viking but without his helmet entered and introduced himself and said that he is one of the locals villagers. And he possess a power that allow him to control the dragons and he can put an end to them but for one condition. That we all obey his orders and he become our master (yusei&amp;fishlegs"What?!"), all of the chiefs and knights refused and laughed but then that guy became mad and made scream and said that they will regret that and suddenly when he left the place became on fire and fell on some people and dragons came in slashing and biting and firing the chiefs and knights. He just walked through all this and then some dragons became firing on the island itself and digging tunnels that made some buildings fall like earthquake. Stoick told me tha-at he is the only one who returned alive!"

Yusei and fishlegs looked at each other.

"that's some story" said fishlegs

"dad..never told me that..why..why did you keep it secr-" said yusei but was interrupted

"because we didn't want things to be more worse, if we had told the Vikings in berk they would get feared by the tremendous power!" said gobber

Yusei stands and looks at the ashes of destruction..

"here lies souls. Souls of true warriors who fought for peace ("I think they fought for chaos" noted fishlegs")

Yusei looks down and then rises his head "I bet because of this power. The ruler of the knight world is cursed, it might be that mad guy you mentioned" said yusei

"yeah. Maybe especially when we didn't see his face from very long time"

"so..where did the magicstones go to now?'' asked fishlegs

"it is in their hidden temples and one of these temples is here but it needs keys to get in there"

"keys?!" exclaimed yusei

"I think something like riddles!" said fishlegs

Gobber nodded his head to fishlegs

"so be it. Its up to us to find all seven magicstones!.if we gather them we can go to the other world and help them"

"yusei. How do you think we can find each temple" asked fishlegs

"oh yes we will find them somehow. And we will discover together the new dragons. I am sure of this. Because nothing starts till you take an action and I love adventuring and exploring no matter what stands in my way,( holds his twinswords) so who with me" said yusei cheerful

Fishlegs and gobber looked at each other

"you know I am always going to be in your side yusei!" said fishlegs

Yusei eyes cought gobber

''uhhh…don't look at me I am sorry excuse for an old man"

Yusei smiled and glared at gobber

"really gobber I thought you told us that you are invincible and you defeated hundreds of dragons by yourself" said fishlegs

Gobber sighs "okay,okay I have to join you I began everything."

"great now lets go and explore the Temple"pointed yusei making Gobber opens his mouth wide "argh..I wished I had never told you anything"

Yusei chuckles

After couple of minutes the three Vikings reach the temple, the ruined temple

The temple looks so dark as if it was in volcano

"what happened here" asked fishlegs exclaimed

"a lot of things lad" answered gobber as they entered the entrance

From now things were up to yusei

"yusei,you need accelerate through this hallways to stop the traps that do a lot of action things. Once you reach the temple main court there will be safe shortcut opened to us. And as you have your powers it shouldn't be a problem"

Yusei waved his finger to them "hehe this is gonna be piece of cake. See you later" yusei kneed down and the he blasted away like lightning in his fire-flame disguise of speed!

Yusei runs through very long hallway that contains three parts of ground and then walls. The walls are being dark and there is some drawings but completely vanished

"seriously isn't there an end to this hallway" said yusei feeling bored as he runs,suddenly he see spikes on the road "waahhh" so he quickly use a method called quickstep to step on the other platform "great..why do I have to open my mouth" suddenly he sees couple of spikes coming his way. He quicksteps to left then right then left and left and then he hops over some then he dashes to jump flipping his body over huge hole and then dashes to get to the other side, he then is being chased by huge fired rock. He continues running and drifting to step away from the walls which suddenly emits spikes but suddenly he gets so close to a spike so he jumps on the wall to run on it, weird things happen that the wall he running on turns out to be a hallway. He then put his two hands on the wall and backflips again to the original hallway then suddenly the ground opens and lava is beneath it so he jumps stabbing one of his twinsflames in the other side and jumps to continue, he slides under huge axe going right and left and jumps over spikes moving then making slicing tornado with his swords to avoid contact with another axe he brakes as he sees huge hole and impossible to pass it so he gets a plan to jump on that moving axe and catapults himself to the wall and tries this moving trick again and he success and moves through it but suddenly arrows comes out from the wall he tries to avoid them with rolling himself then he jumps up high gets out his swords and wields with them blocking the arrows then he stabs wall and jumps to another wall, a wall to wall then at last he falls on normal ground and sees weird small dragons that looks like a terrible terror but has yellow colour and eyes looks like as if it's a drawing

"whats that" asked yusei,

All the dragons leaves expect a one that keeps starring at yusei.

"o-k" said yusei irritated

Suddenly the dragon becomes all yellow and melts in the ground making yusei shocked

"what the-?!" said yusei but suddenly some shakes occurs and the ground begin to get broken

Yusei turned around and boosted to get out before he is sucked down

He slide under the arrows and used his swords to slice every arrow was going to touch him suddenly he began to ran on platform that is getting very narrow and its getting more narrow making him jump and fall on a bridge he continues on the bridge and jumps in place and stomp the bridge falling down on another platform. From there he saw the same dragon he saw from a while, it was glowing yellow as the upper platform was making all this mad things

"now I got you" Yusei jumps at the dragon with strong kick making it hits walls and then falls

The dragon wakes up seeing yusei standing with his swords so it suddenly fly away.

"that was weird" he turns around and this time he boosts up. He runs very fast he jumps from platform to another that contains holes leading to lava. He begins running,sliding under obstacles and then jumping dodging obstacles and suddenly he see very narrow path that can't even handle his two legs so he use to grind on it using his two swords to form flames behind him he accelerate and then the rail ends at point leading to lava but yusei ignite his flame and jump from wall to wall till he suddenly fall on ground again. This time it didn't take yusei time to reach the main room

He entered the room which was too dark for him luckily he had his torch ability in his swords so he can see things ahead of him. He saw something like lever so he tried to push it suddenly a wall moved out and fishlegs and gobber appeared and approached him

"uhhh….look who finally decided to join us" said gobber

"how was the run yusei!" asked fishlegs curiously.

Yusei smiled as he walked to them "hehe..was a lot of fun, come on this place is dark so we must stick together" said yusei

…

Back on Berk..

Astrid went to the blacksmith's storage. She apparently was looking for something, who knows what bad is astrid hiding from vikita, astrid found something and took it with her to her house

It was some kind of oil inside cylinder metal, in fact it was a project yusei was trying to make another tools like his twinsflames. She was moving with it near vikita uhh..teasing her?!

Astrid ignored vikita but she was trying to show the cylinder while moving with it

_Whats that in astrid hands?! It looks like yusei's flametwins holders? Whats is she doing with it?whatever is that I need to take, for my own plans!_ Muttered vikita to herself

Astrid went to the workshop but she didn't find gobber just as she hoped. She saw vikita moving towards her

"astrid from where did you get that..uhh..thing" asked vikita rudely

Astrid looked at her careless "non of your business"

Vikita became angry "very well, this looks like yusei stuff so I am gonna tell him that astrid robbed him. Oohhh the hoffersons robs?" said vikita teasingly

Astrid smiled "why would it be yusei stuff, its mine"

"so what are you doing here in the workshop?" asked vikita

"looking for gobber" said astrid as she put her hands behind her circling the ignite

"whatever," suddenly astrid puts the cylinder on a table and leaves

_Whats up with that girl? But its my chance to take that_

Vikita hurried and took the cylinder and as she stepped another foot

BOOOOOMM

A fire explosion occurred that some Vikings noticed it including Ruffnut who runs and find astrid standing watching

The fire explosion wasn't so tough, it just burned few things and even vikita was lifted off due to the hard waves of the blast

She looked disgusting as the ashes held her making her black and her hair was standing up

Some Vikings went to cool down the fire while Ruffnut went to astrid

"wow. Whats between you and her?!" asked Ruffnut surprised

"nothing, just behaving her hehe" said astrid giggling but didn't show it

"whats up?" asked ruffnut

"well she wants to have yusei but she doesn't deserve him at all" explained astrid

"so what girl does he deserve?!..Me!" said Ruffnut proudly

Then suddenly astrid looked at her seriously as if she is gonna beat her

Ruffnut hesitated,smiling with clumsy smile "so who does he deserve? You?"

Astrid blushed and became very red, she felt as her heart is already connected with his "N-no,but I am just making sure he doesn't get tricked with her"

"No he won't. as much as I know yusei, he is fooled like that and you have seen the village teens flirting with him but he didn't give them any care as if he already picked one or what!?" said Ruffnut making astrid again blush

_N-no i-it can't be me, I am just misunderstanding _muttered astrid to herself

"Why do you even care for him if you don't have an eye on him, I thought you only care about your journey in killing the first dragon!"

These words made astrid recover from her dreams

"I don't care about him of course,lts just that this girl is dangerous and if it connected to someone like yusei so his manners will be all gone, we have to stop her" said astrid

"what do you mean we have?!" asked Ruffnut as if trying to get something from astrid

"Ruffnut, you know I don't need your help but you are the most tricky girl in the village so I need you in this one" said astrid hating to admit it

Ruffnut shock her head "No no, as much as I like bothering people but no Vikita didn't do anything bad to me"

Vikita walks by and catches Ruffnut

"here you are dirty smell!. You have lost your boar pet in my garden, so I cut him to pieces!, if anything enters my garden again I will kill it!" said vikita angrily and then leaves

Astrid notices ruffnut red and looks at astrid

"sh-she..ki-lled my lovely boar!..I am with you for REVENGE" said ruffnut angrily making astrid smile and puts her hand on her hip

"so whats the plan?" asked Ruffnut

"I have a one but you need to follow my lead" said astrid and Ruffnut nodded her head

Later.

There was knocks at vikita house's door

It was Ruffnut

"hey there vikita!" greeted Ruffnut

Vikita looked at her careless "whaat..do you want?" asked vikita

"nothing I just wanted to sa-sa-say….uhhh(come on you can do it. Just say it uhhh.) so-so-sor-" said ruffnut but was cut off by vikita

"what do you want say?! Sorry!? Your stupid boar destroyed my garden's flower"

"aghhh…calm down,calm down" whispered ruffnut to herself

Meanwhile..astrid tried to sneak through the windows to vikita house

She slide under a table and hid behind a wall till vikita father put his sword, then she turned around and begin cracking the sword till it is need to be sharpened

Astrid backflip and crouch waving her hand to ruffnut and ruffnut says "Okay then"making vikita turns around but astrid was vanished

Astrid jumped from the window and ran behind torch tower

After a while…

"I still what is the plan of cracking a sword?!"

"you will see everything later"

Vikita's father called her

"vikita. Take my sword to gobber to sharp it, its very weak and you know how I do love my swords"

"wasn't it good from a while"  
"do as I say"

Vikita nodded her head and she took the sword and then saw the flame cylinder..she hesitated for a while but she took it with her

When she arrived at the workshop

"weird. Where is gobber all that time." She said but she didn't notice that the cylinder is ignited and ready to explode again. And it explode again but this time more powerful. The whole workshop along the weapons was destroyed by..vikita. well its astrid but its known that its vikita,the Vikings went at her and begin blaming her and..insulting her?!

"greatjob astrid but don't you think you overdid that?" commented Ruffnut

Astrid looked back at ruffnut proudly "No I didn't I did everything true and she deserves that"

Ruffnut yeah but you forgot something

Astrid looked concerned and ruffnut continued "you really was good in making her break yusei's favorite small hammer back at gobberworkshop but won't that make her talk to him?!" asked ruffnut making astrid more concerned "Oh my…she can now flirt with him better, what am I gonna do?"

''uhh. Why do you care, is there something between you and yusei"

Suddenly astrid blushes and turns red as a tomato "wha..what..no..no of course. I am just feeling that he doesn't deserve her" said astrid explaining, ''doesn't deserve her so then does he deserve you?" asked ruffnut making astrid again red "No..there will never be anything between me and him" said astrid proudly

''well then that's good" said ruffnut and then she turned back

Astrid surprised and asked why then ruffnut looked back at her smiling "so I can have him all mine hehe" she giggled (astrid:Hey!) Ruffnut ran away from astrid who is following her angrily with her axe, she then tackle ruffnut down and threats her with her axe

''whoa whoa take it easy girl. Don't forget that I will help you solving this problem"

Astrid was very mad at her that she forgot the problem, "the…gloves problem and yusei speaking to vikta"

Astrid stood up quickly "yeah..right..ooohhh (Ruffnut:Here we go again) she can now speak with him and she will probably get the chance to tease him and flirt with him!" said astrid concerned but ruffnut put her hand on her shoulder "don't worry I will help you, I have a plan!"

"a plan" asked astrid

''yes follow me" said ruffnut then astrid smiled and hope that ruffnut's would be useful but then she called her name "uh yes? Astrid?" asked Ruffnut

"umm..you were kidding when you said you will have yusei all yours right?" said astrid concerned making ruffnut look at her stupidly

"aw come on, whats up with that girl is she mad or something?!" said ruffnut as she walked slowly causing astrid to giggle little….

Why was astrid like this,she never cared about suddenly became to care?.she was known as alone girl because speaking with anyone was unique thing for her, but when yusei rised something happened to her made her change why?..this words ran through ruffnut mind all the time

While hanging out with astrid…

Later at quake island…

شبف left me in charge at berk. s to the appointment and left me in charge at the ability to control the dragons"from this point we will plan our attack brothers, we will show berk no mercy as soon as the dragons turns against them." Said Hamman angrily

''got it chief, but why are we planning to attack berk? They didn't do anything against us" said a spoiler

''because…I can't allow my brother to take control on the misry islands, he is well respected by everyone so there must be someone who is respected and feared by everyone!" said hamman

"but chief, isn't attacking berk will give us more enemies" asked a spoiler

"true spoiler but we can't allow anything stand in our way whatever it is! We will fight the whole world to raise our name among those who refused" suddenly a spoiler came inside the headquarters "sir. The ships are waiting for your command, you asked only for 3 ships?''said the spoiler

One of Hamman right handed man asked him " we going to attack berk now or what? You didn't tell us?!" said the spoiler

Hamman walked out the room answering "No..its for another special purpose!''

''special purpose! Sounds like you are going to kill somebody, who is that most unlucky guy!" said the spoiler

Hamman grabbed his gears and looked at him ''well you can say that the bait got its victim" said Hamman

''what do you mean chief"

"I mean I am going for someone who dishonored me, and this time he is going down alongside his friends, his fool friends"

''you mean is there a berkians out of their island".

''yes''

''where are they"

''don't you care now, go to the leaders and arrange our attack."

''okay then, goodluck'' said the spoiler then he left

Hamman entered one of his ships

A spoiler came to help him in and asked him "okay chief..to where?"

Hamman looked at him in evil smile "take me to… …vikight island!"…

At vikight island…!

_**That's it for now, I am really sorry for making you guys wait all that time, I am totally appreciated for being patient, this isn't the whole adventure. And I know that astrid isn't that much sensitive before the dreamworks how to train your dragon. Just to be clear in this one, I don't own how to train your dragon and king Arthur the third is just an imagination character I am just making my imagination story of the film. And there will be other adventures before the HTTYD and after it! Please excuse me for my spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading, off to make chapter 10!**_

.


	10. Chapter 10:Knight's temple inner Dragons

_**I apologize for my late, I decided to take long holiday but here it is, there will be two parts of the finale of the Knight's Temple Adventure!. What will yusei,fishlegs and gobber discover, and what is Hamman planning to do, and Is yusei gonna fall in love with vikita? A lot of questions is asked, this chapter will answer most of things, Enjoy part 1! And review :D!**_

Yusei,fishlegs and gobber finally made it to the center of the temple. They also saw a huge portraits where there was stone-art on it and words on stone was written, fishlegs rushed to see them while gobber went to see the Huge Taلاشbber went to see the Huge Tavge Taveas stone-art on it and words on stone was written, fishlegs rushed to see them

ble where the Vikings and the knights discussed their plans and their speeches. He stayed reviving memories as if he is swimming

"how good was these days,gobber" asked yusei exclaimed

Gobber looked at him with soft smile "was better than you can ever dream"

Yusei nodded with smile as he shook his head on all the directions

While gobber was checking the Table,yusei went to a place where there was a lot of burned scrolls and papers. He tried to read them but they were burned to ashes

Fishlegs checked the portraits and the stone-writing that was little destroyed

he saw portraits and beneath it there was some writings of the special knights, apparently their kind of power, there was some types of knights that was special due to having huge power but only one of them was the ultimate knight and his power was never given to anyone before throughout the ages, there was people chosen to become these knights but one only knight was not destined to give his powers so soon

he saw the first class, the Knights of the Nature! Knight of the Fire, Knight of the water,Knight of the solids,knight of the Ice, knight of the Plants! And here it is the ultimate knight that was mentioned, The Knight Of the Wind "whoa" said fishlegs

it is said that this knight died with his pet and said that only pure hearts will have the power of the wind, the power of the Air!. He sealed his power inside his glove that is taken to a temple in the knight's continent the temple of the wind is small temple with only one short hallway and the glove is at the center but no one was able to enter it because the temple was designed to see if this person is the chosen one or not…

fishlegs was very shocked thinking that those knights would have such powers!. He then remember what gobber said about the knights and their magical things, they sure brought weird things with them

yusei moved around and found a pole he got close to it

"hmmm…I wonder?!" though yusei

He put the magicstone on the pole and suddenly the magicstone floated in the air and the three Vikings got exclaimed

The magicstone floated and then took the color of Gray

Yusei sighed with relief "so..is that it?!"

Suddenly a rectangle stone got out from the ground with words on it

The three friends came closer to it

"what's this?!" said yusei

Fishlegs came closer to it "it has some sentences on it, I will read it for you!" said fishlegs

"great I thought that we already finished this journey" said gobber

Fishlegs began "6 hidden doors, one of them contains the way out and one of them contains way out of life,only true mind can find the right way out, choose your way out by choosing two ways out try yourself" said fishlegs

Yusei thought carefully "yeah but where are these 7 do-" suddenly a wall opened and there was courtyard having 7 doors listed on the wall

The first door had white ball on it and the second had blue ball on it,the third had green ball on it, the fourth had black ball on it,the fifth had red ball on it and the sixth had yellow ball on it

"now lets think carefully, what was that all about" said gobber

"I think it's the riddles you mentioned gobber" said fishlegs

"uhhh..yeah I almost forgot, but what does it mean"

Yusei looked at each door "one of these doors should contain our exit but which one"

Fishlegs thought carefully "what if it means the colors of positive and negative" said fishlegs

Yusei and gobber looked at him stupidly

" look the positive should be the beautiful colors the red and blue and yellow right so they are the right ones"said fishlegs but yusei interrupted quickly "No"

" yusei"

"I don't know,there must be something with those color balls!"

"gobber I don't think so,they only might be a marks"

Yusei glared at the doors and then he suddenly jumped with an idea "That's it!" said yusei

"whats wrong" said gobber

"gobber can you tell me the color of the magicstone" asked yusei making gobber exclaimed

"uhh..sure its gray"

"hmm" wondered yusei

"even if it means the magicstone color, it hasn't a gray ball here huh yusei." Said fishlegs

Yusei looked down then he raised up his head "maybe..!"

"what colors here if we mix it will get gray?!"

Gobber got shocked "what are you talking about. How can this be anyway it said only one door"

"gobber didn't you see, these colors are connected to the magicstones, if we mix all of them it should give us the one we want"

"yeah perhaps that's right!"

"so…if we mix blue with green..it will give us cyan!" said fishlegs

"yeah, and if we mix red with green it will give us yellow! Which means we have a constant color!" said yusei

"yeah but, we still have the black and white." Said fishlegs confused

"lets try mixing cyan with yellow!, it will give us..uhh…it will give us white!" said yusei happily

Gobber just stayed standing not understanding any thing!

Fishlegs thought little "yeah, but….(what is it fishlegs said yusei)…if we mix the yellow and green and red and blue all together they will form black!"

The two Vikings were now confused "the four colors produce two colors, which one should we choose" asked fishlegs

A quite moment passed without any talking.

Suddenly yusei smiled "I got it!"

Fishlegs got confused "what did you get?!"

"I do know understand hehe, this game is very interesting so here is the discussion I hope it would be right"

Fishlegs and gobber looked at each other weirdly and stared at yusei

"the riddle gave us the colors, but not the factors of the colors, for example the yellow color isn't constant color, it was produced from green and red. In turn, we can mix yellow with cyan to give us white!.l but the riddle gave us the yellow color alone and it also gave us the green and red so what was the benefit of mixing red with green since we already have yellow!, but it gave us the four colors to mix them all together to open the right door, which is the black door as you mentioned fishlegs!"

Fishlegs and gobber stayed staring and gobber opened his mouth not understanding ''uhh..again but slow down" said gobber "

"gobber it was the colors mixing all the time we didn't have to mix all the colors alone we had to mix them all together to produce one of the shades colors!" said yusei

"right so should we try opening the black door now?!" asked fishlegs

"lets try" said yusei but he was stopped by gobber "wait sec. I don't want to die because of you!"

"its okay gobber,trust us" said yusei convincing Gobber

Yusei approached the black door slowly he stretched his arms towards the handlers slowly

He was also scared since this place is so weird

Gobber and fishlegs stood behind eachothers uhhh…using eachothers as a shileds!?

Yusei took his breath and pushed the door. He found a long hallway with a royal carpet in the middle

Yusei gasped and sighed with relief "I guess..we made it" said yusei smiling

"we did?!" said fishlegs "yeah we did it" said fishlegs as he ran to yusei laughing with him about this trip '' at last we are gonna get outta here!" said fishlegs

Gobber stayed back staring at yusei

_h-he-how can he so-solve a knight riddle. I ca-can't believe it, maybe I was wrong about this. The knight temples are sacred places and its dangerous we would have been dead for now if he didn't open his brain in time. But-(gobber looks at yusei and at his clothes, he notices somethings, yusei had two swords and his fighting skills was no match of Viking, he used thermal energy produced from any fire to absorb it from the swords and make it run in his blood powering him up, he also notice his appearance, yusei was-different, he didn't look actually like a Viking, a skinny, non-muscled but smart.) sometimes I feel yusei wasn't one of us. He didn't even wear a helmet like the others do. And after his speed, he isn't normal guy, he reminds me a lot about the knights,what if yusei is really not a Viking, and he is a knight..but only another thing yusei should do, an amazingly non-normal thing_

_as _ gobber was thinking yusei approached him "come on gobber lets see what traps is this hallway contains"  
gobber looked at him "o-okay"

here we go again..

yusei begins running through the hallway "this time there is no time to waste, I will finish this run quickly"

he suddenly uses his thermal energy to operates even faster moving to his legs that is called a "boost"

yusei suddenly turns to his fire-flame disguise and runs very fast, his boost ability allowed him to push anything ahead of him, he begin to see spikes once again so he hops over a one and quicksteps to left and right, after a minute he begins hitting tables on the middle of the hallway pushing them with his boost suddenly the hallway ends with three rails so he hops on a one and jumps on another rail because the rail he was on was not complete and had hole, he suddenly sees a new dragons, a green young dragon with..with no wings?! And red eyes. "what the-" said yusei but he was cut off by that dragon which suddenlt appeared next him and used its tail to somehow sting him but yusei hopped over it

"aww great, the speed stinger!" said yusei jokingly

The speed stinger at yusei as if it challenging him "verywell then lets see who is the faster hehe," said yusei as they run on normal platform

The speed was as fast as yusei it used its tail to sting him a lot of times, the speed stinger stretched it tail at yusei but yusei kneed down sliding then he stood up when the tail wasn't threat to him, he drew his swords but the tail tried to hit yusei again but yusei blocked with one of the flametwins, the speed stinger jumped and flipped moving its tail everywhere trying to hit yusei but he kept hitting his swords with the tail till he hopped moving his legs kicking the speedstinger which didn't give up and tried to attack again by biting yusei who held its head and spin it around but the speed stinger got his balance and pushed yusei away (all that while they are running) yusei tried to make sword combat with speed stinger which did the same, they stayed like this for a short time because some spikes appeared on the platform yusei had to hop over the spikes while he kicked the speedstinger forcing him to be pushed on a platform that is very shortly will have spikes but the speedstinger didn't give up it somehown used the same technique the quickstep and quicksteps to the other platform dodging the spikes in time

Yusei jumped ahead of the speedstinger which stretched its tail yusei held the tail with the sword and spin it and in turn the other hand of the flametwins was stretched on his horn so yusei held the speedstinger and threw it on a spike that was just ahead of yusei

The speedstinger contact with the spike made it destroy the spike, but it was hurt

Yusei stopped from running and he went to see the speed stinger

The stinger bleeds hard and was suffering pain of the wound

Yusei felt sorry for it because he saw the speedstinger looking at him feeling defeated and death

Yusei then had to use a lot of his thermal energy and gave it to the stinger, the stinger's wound begin slowly to heal and it opened its eyes and looked at yusei who was worried about losing a lot of his thermal energy

The stinger looked at him grateful but it roared at him and then ran away at fast speed

Yusei smiled quietly but he felt little dizzy. "man, why did I do this!?.to be honest I felt sorry for him but now I must continue"

Yusei turned around and ran again but was less speed. He used a lot of heat to recover the wound. As yusei was running he entered a room which its doors suddenly closed ""huh?!s doors suddenly closed ""huh?oom which its doors suddenly closed ""huh?" said yusei surprised

Yusei turned around and found out that the doors closed. Suddenly he heard sound of crushing. He noticed that the sound coming from the wall. He stepped back little but suddenly a huge wave of crushing hit him from behind and wall fell on the ground he backflipped in time before the rocks fall on him and he saw a mysterious dragon!  
he saw the same yellow-drawings dragon but on the head of a statue. That statue looked like a golem. It had golem hands with square head and above it the dragon. The golem had a huge hammer with him

"so.. you are the one who messed up things huh?! Ok then brin-" said yusei but he was interrupted by a shouting "Fishlegs! Come over here NOW" and it was.. gobber

Gobber and fishlegs were on the other side of the room but the door was closed "do you think yusei is inside?!" asked fishlegs

As yusei looked at the door the golem raised its hammer and dropped it at yusei lifting him off. Yusei restore his balance and braked with contacting his hand with the ground "fishlegs!gobber!, I am inside but I have company"

"uhh..what did you say" asked gobber

Yusei slide under the golem and jumped behind the golem but the golem was faster and punched yusei hard hitting a wall he falls and takes his breath, "I-I am he-here" said yusei

"Where?!" said gobber stupidly

Yusei's eyes were glowing red of anger so he jumped on the golem and catapulted to the doors the golem looked at yusei and ran toward him, yusei smiled and rolled himself on the ground making the golem hits the doors

"Hey Yusei ANS-" shouted gobber but he and fishlegs were lifted off due to the crash of the golem on the door

Fishlegs fell and the golem was about to stomp him but yusei slide under the golem and caught fishlegs in time

He stood aside and put fishlegs "wah..waahh…thanks yusei!" said fishlegs

Yusei nodded his head

Gobber ran to them "what is this thing?!"

The three Vikings looked at the golem which was also looking at them

"I-think I know its name" said fishlegs

Yusei turned around to fishlegs "so what is it!?"

Fishlegs put his hand on his head "I..don't remember"

"great, so are we gonna fight a statue?!" asked gobber

Yusei sighed and drew his swords "guess have to make it the traditional way heh"

The golem held his hammer and raised it up, yusei found it a chance so he jumped on the golem knee and tried to slash it but it was little tough

The golem was shining yellow for some reason however, the golem moved its leg but yusei hopped stabbing one of his swords on the golem chest then jumping rolling in the air near the golem and continued slashing in the air while falling slowly till the golem tried to attack yusei with the hammer, yusei jumped aside then raised his two legs in front of the hammer, yusei stood on the hammer but when he tried to cut the stick of the hammer the golem punched him then its face begin to glow yellow and fired at yusei flames

When yusei was punched he flew away but was conscious so he used his two swords and absorbed the flames

He was once again in his fireflame disguise

The golem fired at yusei again but yusei this time was faster, he ran from place to another then he reflected a fire ball at the golem which blocked with its hammer, the golem ran at yusei while firing at him but yusei dodged the fire balls by hopping and sliding over and under them then the golem tried to hit yusei but he stroke the sword with the hammer, he held still till the golem tried to punch yusei again so yusei forced the hammer out of the sword and when the golem tried to punch him he slashed the golem hand from the another hand then using his left hand he hopped moving his left hand with the sword to slash the hammer's hand then using his right hand he slashed the chest then with the two hands he in the same time stroke the golem head lifting it off!

Yusei sighed with relief but then he saw that yellow dragon leaving the golem head and flies. It made roar and looked at yusei,fishlegs and gobber

"what!..now?" said yusei

"ooohhh..i have a bad feeling about this" said fishlegs

Gobber gave him attention "what why?!"

"if it roars like this then (suddenly they are hearing other crashes) we are gonna have company"

Yusei looked at the dragon surprisingly "wow, you are gonna call out your friends, aw great"

Suddenly they hear the crashes more closer, gobber puts his hand on his face and says " awww dam-" but he was cut off by breaking of the walls!

There was more than 10 golem this time and they all were targeting yusei and his friends

"ok-ay lads take it easy and move slowly'' said gobber but then a golem stoke the ground making little earthquake

"gobber that doesn't work!" said yusei

"I tried to do something"

"actually I do now remember this dragon name" said fishlegs

Yusei looked at him slowly "wh-what is it?!"

"it's the golem-brain!" said fishlegs shocked

Yusei looked at him weirdly "really?!"

Fishlegs looked at him concerned "yeah. No its not the name its because it can control any statue or any solid being, and it powers it and controls it" said fishlegs

"okay then, this is gonna really be bad then" said yusei as he looks back at the angry golems!

"what are these THINGS" said yusei as he jumped from a golem to another golem.

''I have never seen anything like this before" said fishlegs surprised but was interrupted by gobber_** "uh i**_f you didn't notice fishlegs. We are going to die like this so shut up already" yelled gobber "I am just trying to give anything that could benefit us such as a dragon that control statues with hammers aghhh" said fishlegs then he backflip just before the statue stomp him with its hammer

Yusei tried to kick a statue but he was reflected to him "oww..my leg.." yusei then jumped on a pole "any plans?!"

Gobber walked stupidly "yeah I have one, try to stay alive" said while fishlegs was screaming and running and a statue was running behind him

Back on Berk…..

It was a sunny day on berk not to mention the anger of the Vikings about the workshop

Stoick was full of chief jobs but he was more angry about the disappearance of gobber

Stoick went to check out the explosion

"back off!back off everyone" said stoick as he cuts through the crowds

Finally stoick reached the workshop "WHO…did this" asked stoick angrily

All the Vikings pointed at vikita

Vikita smiled stupidly

Stoick was angry "How!?" asked stoick

"i-it wa-wasn't me chief. It was that box or whatever it is" said vikita nervously as she handed stoick the cylinder of fire

Stoick checked it and was little unconvinced "how could a material like this do such explosion

Vikita waved her hands making sign of don't know

Stoick just..sighed

"what are we going to do chief, a lot of weapons is destroyed" said a Viking

Stoick looked at him "where is gobber"

"no sign for him" said another Viking

"aghhhh. He was supposed to put these weapons in the weapon cache and..Where the heck did he go and leave his Damn job." said stoick angrily

One of the Vikings came from the docks

"chief!, if you are looking for gobber, he just sailed from here half an hour ago" said a Viking

Stoick looked concerned "where did he go"

"i-don't know he didn't mention anything, he just took small boat and lifted off" said a Viking

"aw great..fine set up a recovery team and try to get these weapons back" said stoick

"and for you, you better stop messing up things" said stoick threating vikita

Vikita nodded from fear, she totally forgot that this cylinder was astrid's cylinder

Astrid and ruffnut went to tuffnut who was standing near the greathall

Astrid was speechless all the way

Tuffnut noticed them'' whoa man, I can't believe my ears uhhh…I mean eyes!. Did astrid and ruffnut became friends this can't be" said tuffnut jokingly but strong punch came from astrid flied him away "Non of your business loser!" said astrid angrily

Tuffnut fell on ground but he saw shoed legs and it was snotlout "whoa, I know that you are crazy. But not that crazy That when I come by I see you flying to me!" said snotlout

Tuffnut stood up while snotlout was talking "hey did you see that fat boy! I didn't see him all the day"

Tuffnut checked his cheeks "hmm…yeah, neither gobber is at the workshop too, totally strange"

Astrid and ruffnut joined them

Astrid preferred to stay quite while ruffnut spoke "it seems that someone is kidnapping them or something" said ruffnut

"perhaps he and fishlegs went to gather some gears or something" suggested tuffnut

"nah, that yusei is the one who helps gobber and….wait did anyone see yusei today" asked snotlout

"well, he disappeared after the party and didn't return too"

Astrid was concerned but she didn't show it,"whats so amazing in that clown anyway?! All the teens here keep searching (yusei,yusei,yusei) no one ever say snotlout where are you, I want you for a date!"

Said snotlout

"ughhh..don't mention that again I am sick of this" said ruffnut

Astrid looked away thinking

_First gobber, then fishlegs and now..yusei?!. what happened to them, hmmm I wonder!_

"vikita was blamed at the workshop destruction..haha did anyone see that" said tuffnut

"I did, in fact she deserves that" said ruffnut

"well she is beautiful but I have more beautiful friend here" said snotlout

Astrid turned her face disgusting while ruffnut "oohhh..thanks hehe" smiling ruffnut

"ughhh…not you!" said snotlout

Astrid walked away as the rest of the gang spoke

She went to the chief's house

She sneaked in and tried to reach the upper window at yusei room

She held on the spikes of the house and grabbed tight then she jumped inside the room

She stood up and looked around her

There was no one in the house since stoick is doing his works and yusei is currently at knight's temple however, astrid checked yusei disk which was full of drawings of his swords and the map of the island

He also drew berk's beautiful summits views so he can climb it and rest on the summit, he also was working on many projects hoping to find the "flame-metal) which was used in building the flametwins, he also drew and made informations about the deadly plants in berk and how can he find them and how to defeat them since he was running a lot in the island and saw a lot of things

She admired his drawings then she found a lot of books contains different types of his notices

The first book was about the flametwins, he studied the flametwins and what are their metal and their blood reaction and their power of absorbing flames etc.

But when she was looking deeper she found it

"at last! The clue that will make me know where did he and gobber and fishlegs go" said astrid

Astrid found yusei's notes papers and some drawings

She read carefully as she looked at the drawings " now I know that these magicstones gives me extra energy, but how and why?! They must have an energy field inside them so they can produce such an energy to see through night which is thermal vision according to gobber! I bet that gobber has something to do with it so I will see in the journey of tomorrow" said yusei's notes and being read by astrid

Astrid wondered what is this knight temple, and what does knight means

she put down the notes and looked at his room, she was deeply effected with it as she dreamed to be his friend so she can speak with him bondless

she sighed but suddenly she heard the door of the house opened she knew that its probably stoick so she managed to hold on the window and then jumps!  
astrid jumped down but she still worried about yusei. Worries looks appeared on her face as her eyes was getting bigger and her face was so hoping

but then she managed to change herself when she saw ruffnut looking for her

_snap out of it astrid!. Pull it together! _Said astrid to herself

ruffnut approached astrid

"hey whats wrong?!. Come on lets get back yusei's hammer glove"

Astrid nodded her head

One of yusei creations was the hammer glove! He designed a hammer to be stuck in one of two gloves so that could benefit him when he tries to touch heat, but it was destroyed because of that explosion!

Everyone in the island didn't see yusei from long time. The Vikings expected him to rise again, it looked like as if he left the island but could It reach that?!. Even stoick was messing gobber's weird advices

Vikita took a corner with the girl teens while astrid and ruffnut sneaked to the workshop

Astrid looked in the workshop which some places in it was..ashes.

The Vikings began to clean the workshop and looked deeply in the weapons which is destroyed

Astrid also looked in but she couldn't find it and suddenly she saw it..the Hammer Glove on a cart transporting the weapons into the weapon cache

She hurried up but reached the cart when it was entering the weapon cache

As she was few yards away from it she was interrupted but a Viking

"Wo Wo easy young girl, this place isn't for kids ya know" said the Viking

Astrid glared at him "What are you talking about, I am astrid hofferson the great girl in the hofferson clan I demand that you—" said astrid but she was pushed by the Viking

"Get lost girl" said the Viking making her angrily

She stepped one step and glared

"You are going to regret this!" said as she drew her axe out and the Viking noticed that she is trying to pull a fight

"you wanna pick a fight with me little girl with your toy axe!"

Astrid was in battle formation "I will show how this toy Hurts!" said astrid as she rushed to him and strike with all her power the Viking, however before astrid could strike him the Viking tackled astrid from legs making her left off her axe

"aww…" said astrid as she felt on her face

The Viking grabbed her from her hair "I won't say this again girl, this place isn't a playground so go away or else I will make you regret" said the Viking

Astrid was suffering the tough hold of her hair she begin to get dizzy then suddenly he threw her hard on the ground

She stood up closing her eyes

_You damn Vikings, you will see, one day when I kill the monstrous nightmare everyone will respect me and look up to me as first young 15 girl who kills such a deadly reptile _thought astrid as she looked at the weapon cache.

she was no longer able to retrieve his hammer glove so she decided to find another way for it, she remembered yusei's room and she thought that probably there is a drawing for it and guide for it so she left for his house

Meanwhile at The knight's temple…

..Yusei was able to strike the golems with his flame abilities real hard strike forcing them to back up,

"Alright this is working!" said yusei cheerfully

He began running powering himself up and slashing one of the golem head and then he hops and falls stomping it with one of his swords

He continues as he gets more fired up making his cloth more red and his hair stands up with red color and fire flies around him

He runs so fast as the slashes of his swords marks on the moving till one of the golems tries to punch him but he stabs both swords in the golem hand and takes it out reflecting the punch on the golem, the golem collapses allowing yusei to activate his technique the chaotic flames!

He transform into a flames and pass very quickly seeing everything slowly, he uses that to his advantage so he moves through them, slashing them and striking them till one of the golems moves fast and tries to strike him with his hammer but yusei breaks the hammer with the two swords and stabs on the golem stomach and other one in the head lifting it off

Yusei gets his breath as gobber and fishlegs runs to him to see if he is ok suddenly a huge golem appeared with orange golem-brain on it this time the golem holds a long-sword with flames around it

Fishlegs stares with fear at the golem and gobber steps back slowly "now…sl..slowly back up"

Yusei steps forward, "I am not afraid of this"

Fishlegs whispers to him "have you lost your wits! He is beneath you"

Yusei doesn't look back but one of his eyes look back "I haven't come this way to retreat from loser like him, by the way you guys can hide but I will take care of him"

"yusei we can help you in this one, he is so danger and this dragon looks scary" replied gobber

Suddenly the golem roars and points his sword towards yusei

Yusei draws his swords out from they scabbards on his back and he stands in battle formation "this thing may scare you guys, but for me he is nothing I will FINISH YOU OFF" shouted yusei as he ignites his swords giving him flames and fire in his body

And the two rush at each other and there it was a huge clash broke even the ground

The duel was little fast

Yusei had to use his swords to crack it with the golem swords and they kept cracking together but the golem tried to punch yusei but yusei kneed down and tilted his right with the sword and slashed a weak slash in the leg standing up but that slash didn't actually do anything that when yusei got up the golem was about to stab yusei but he transformed into the flames making the sword stab the air

Yusei appeared above the golem, he stepped on him and began kicking his head but the golem tried to slash his legs so yusei jumped on ground and transformed into flames

He ran through the ground and appeared next to the golem stabbing it in chest then kicking it hard

The golem was little effected with it but then

The golem began to get really red till it blasted out a blast

Yusei slided under the blast but the golem held his leg and threw him at wall crushing it

Yusei slowly opened his eyes seeing the golem rushing to him

So he quickly stabbed his swords in the wall and climbed it

The golem looked at him and began firing blasts at him but yusei evaded it with quicksteps on the wall and finally he drifted on the wall and powered himself up hard tell he was few yards away from the golem

Each one of them powered himself up

"FLAME-CONTROL!" shouted yusei as he was very near the golem and made the two swords contact with the golem sword making another huge clash!

Yusei lifted away on the ground but gains his balance and stands watching the golem who gains his balance and stares at him with his red rectangle-face with eyes glowing fire, yusei was angry "Do you think I am scared from that!?" said yusei

The golem suddenly ran at huge speed that he stoke yusei with his swords, "AGH" shouted yusei then the golem punched yusei in his stomach and ended his combo with another strike crushing yusei roughly on ground

The golem approached yusei who was feel tired about this attack, the golem then opened his hand and pointed at yusei "yusei!" shouted gobber worried

Flames got out from the golem hands and he…he barbecued yusei, yusei was in color of ashes and fell down seems to be..dead!

Gobber was shocked when he saw him lying there, "yu—yuse—" said gobber shocked

"N-No!" said fishlegs scared!

The golem approached them and they were there standing helpless

Fishlegs ran behind gobber who was trembling not knowing what to do

"Ughh…NO..I am not scared from you ya big stone HRAAAAA" shouted gobber as he rushed toward the golem

"Gobber! NNOOO" said fishlegs

The golem tilted his hand and punched gobber in chest as gobber was running

Gobber fell on ground and was dizzy, fishlegs came and helped him in time

"Are you okay?!" asked fishlegs

"Ye—Yeah..I think so..Oww" said gobber

"From all your worse moves…this was the worst" said fishlegs

Gobber nodded stupidly but their reaction changed as they looked back at yusei who was laying there on his back with his face facing the ground

"Yu…yu…yusei!" remembered fishlegs

Gobber felt depressed! "I am thinking what will I tell stoick…" said gobber "Yeah..(the golem crushes ground and approaches them again)…If we get out here alive!" said fishlegs

"gobber you are a great Viking, what do we do!?" asked fishlegs hopefully

Gobber looked at him advising "only one thing any great Viking can do…..HELP…ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME" shouted gobber

Fishlegs looked at him exclaimed

The golem rushed at them with his speed and gobber and fishlegs were helpless and they closed their eyes..suddenly there was a sound of clash!...slowly fishlegs opened his eyes along with gobber and they found no one but yusei! Standing with his flame-twins blocking the sword attack from the golem!..yusei was 4 yards away from them

Fishlegs was speechless he was just amazed "Ho…How..how?!" asked gobber cheerfully

Yusei looked at them and winked one eye to them with a smile "what!? Did you think that I could fall so easily, besides flames powers me up! Lets get the real fight Begains!" said yusei

Then yusei pushed his swords in the clash sending flames out of him pushing away the golem who could still stand

Yusei runs at him and gobber and fishlegs lays back

"Well…that was close" said gobber with relief

"ye-yeah.." said fishlegs but he fell fainting

Gobber sighed!

Yusei ran around the golem who sent arrows at him, yusei slashed the arrows till he was close to the golem,yusei tilted his swords and stabbed it in the golem's shoulder then cracking his swords within the golem knees and finally he hops up and makes another slash on its face, the golem knees down and yusei stands beside it, yusei swings one of his swords and the other tilts it and then He cuts the golem head and lifts it off.

After this fight yusei takes his breath but then the flame of this golem gets attracted to yusei "Whoaaa.."

Yusei keeps shaking his body as the flames gets around and around him till they enter his body forming a great flame-blast

Yusei appears in his flame-form with his cloth red and his hair standing up with red color also his eyes becomes red, the fire gets out and in him as he look at his hands "Wow" exclaimed yusei

Gobber and fishlegs stand there surprised too

"(incredible,This is unbelievable,how can he control the fire!? This is impossible)" thought gobber

yusei looked at them with courage smile "heh heh, seems I got new technique!" said yusei cheerfully (Flame-strength moves upgraded)

after this battle, there was no sign for the golem-brain and it seemed secured

as the three friends continued walking on the path and everything seemed peaceful. They finally reached a room in the temple

"Finally!..Phew so where is the way out here!" said yusei curiously

The three began wandering around the circular platform which had huge statue in the middle, it was a statue of a dragon, a huge dragon with two sharp wings and his face had long sharp spiky neck with a head of glowing eye, it was enormous.

Fishlegs was frightening "someone please tell me this thing is not alive!" hoped fishlegs

"no..no I don't think so" whispered yusei to himself

"Of course not its just a statue hmmmm…here it is the another triangle stone, come on fishlegs come and read us for us we want to get out of here"

Said gobber,fishlegs nodded and he approached the stone and began reading

"the only way out is your way out of your muscles, think carefully then you will know that your way out was in your thinking main place" read fishlegs

Yusei and gobber were confused "what does that even mean?!" asked yusei

Gobber shake his head and yusei sighed

For a moment yusei noticed that fishlegs was quite all the time

"Fishlegs?!" called yusei

Fishlegs was…trembling and saying "it…it…i-…" hesitated fishlegs

Yusei was more confused "whats up fishlegs whats wrong" said yusei

Suddenly gobber noticed another thing too

"awww…crap…" said gobber

Yusei was shocked "What the heck is going on guys!?" asked yusei

Fishlegs pointed on the statue, and yusei looked at it and heard fishlegs saying "i-m—ving" said fishlegs hesitating

Yusei didn't notices anything, he just saw the dragon statue standing

Yusei turned around to gobber "you guys are imagining things aren't you?" asked yusei

Gobber stared at yusei with fear

"how can possibly to a statue to move this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard"

Gobber was still staring at yusei and whispering "get..down"

Yusei didn't care but only then he sighed and looked down then looked at gobber "its just behind me and is just about to bite me right?" asked yusei weirdly

Gobber nodded

"Ah well.." said yusei

Then suddenly yusei jumps high just in time before this dragon bites him yusei flipped in the air tilting his swords then he blasted at that dragon which suddenly flames got out from its mouth, yusei absorbed the flames but he was hit by the dragon wing and fell on his knees he raised his head as he saw the dragon is making another move so yusei blocked with the two swords and then made a flame-wave pushing the dragon away and then he hopped on its knees reaching its head then he begin slashing left and right till the dragon had to back up but yusei catapulted himself from the wing and stabbed the swords hard in the dragon's chest making some flames to get out, as yusei stabbed the dragon kept on charging something then suddenly the dragon lifted yusei off and then fired at him flame-throwers but yusei blocked with all his power and then the flames was soon cooled down, the dragon looked around till he saw yusei in the ashes dashing toward it and then a sound of sword clash occurs and there he was, yusei fell behind the dragon, he put his swords in their scabbards on his back and once he put the swords the head of this dragon fell,

"Whoa what a show!" exclaimed fishlegs

"Not bad for a kid" said gobber proudly

Yusei looked at gobber jokingly "Like you would have done better!?"

Gobber nodded his head and yusei sighed, then suddenly there was some shakes

"wh..whoa..wha..What that whoaaa" said fishlegs as he was shaking

Yusei looked around as he felt kinda wet..

Gobber was about to fall but he restored his balance

Fishlegs looked at yusei "I guess your answer to the riddle was…wrong!" said fishleg

"Aww great, but what did that mean anyway I me-" said yusei but he was cut off as they saw a huge water waves comeing from the end of the room

The three stared with fear even yusei stepped back

"Awwww…this is gonna Suck!" said gobber jokingly then the waterfall pushed all of the along his way!

The water waves seemed to have a spillway

"Wahhhhhh" yelled fishlegs,yusei and gobber as they were drifted by the water

Yusei tried to look around and he found some rocks floating on the angry waves so yusei tried to swim and and caught the rock, he stood on it "Oh yeah time for some water surfing!" said yusei curiously

He looked around and saw a couple of blue skinned and a lot of horns dragon swimming in the waterfall

"Whoaaa…Yusei stoooopppp thissss…thing" said gobber as he tried to speak

Yusei nodded and moved the rock towards them!

the waves wasn't that stable so yusei sometimes lost his balance giving chances to these dragons to attack him but he didn't give up as he blocked their attacks, he pulled on of these dragons and threw it on another then as he switched his look he saw another one jumped straight to him so he hopped on it stomping on it and falling on the rock he began sliding with it as he kicked all the dragons then suddenly the waves began moving little harshly he was about to lose balance as he was just about to fall but a dragon hit him making yusei restoring his balance then yusei swing one of his swords and slashed the dragon apart, as they kept fighting the water waves separated slowly but yusei stayed on his floating rock

fishlegs was thinking about how he is wet

"Awwww….This..BLAGHHH…I need blaGGHHH..I need huge dry after that" said fishlegs hoping

"what?! Blagghhhhh..we will be lucky to survive that!" said gobber

Yusei remained on the rock fighting with these dragons

One of them jumped biting a sword "Yuk..Disgusting" said yusei as he tilted his sword and moved it strongly lifting that dragon off throwing it on another dragon, the water waves reached a cave where rocks from above began to fall, yusei kept quickstepping from the waves making some rocks falling on these dragons, he then tilted his swords and began stabbing these dragons till one of them rushed from air hitting yusei and pushing him crashing a wall, yusei opened his eyes slowly as he saw the waves pushing him till it reached the spillway

The spillway was positioned up high in a mountain (or temple), and they fell from up high and fell roughly on a lake that the waterfall spilled in it

At this time there was several ships approaching the island, it seemed to have the…Spoiler mark!

"sir we are here, Vikight Island!" said a spoiler

A big and fat rough face appeared and here he was, Hamman!

"Perfect, once we are on the shore send search parties and bring me this Damn kid and his fellows" ordered hamman as the other spoiler nodded their head and continued sailing

Gobber stood up slowly holding fishlegs on the other side of his arm

He slowly placed fishlegs on the beach near this lake

Fishlegs coughed water and so gobber too but there was no sign for yusei, "you ok?,fishlegs?" asked gobber

"(cough)…Yeah..(cough) thanks for saving me" said fishlegs

Gobber smiled but then he remembered about yusei,"what the..?! where Is yusei" asked gobber shocked

Suddenly they heard a voice of footsteps, but these was hard ones, "whats wrong?'' said fishlegs but he was pushed by gobber and they hid behind some bushes

"what the heck?! Whats wrong gobber?'' asked fishlegs

"Shhhhhh" whispered gobber

Fishlegs was confused but then gobber placed one of his hand around fishlegs mouth and they watched carefully that there were Vikings rushing through the area, "what's that?" asked fishlegs after he pushed gobber hand

Gobber looked carefully at them, "I know non of them, I don't think they are berkians right gobber?!" asked fishlegs

Gobber looked at fishlegs slowly

"they are…"

Suddenly a large voice was tuned "SPOILERS" said…Hamman as he stood on a tall cliff looking downwards at his spoilers

Gobber and fishlegs gasped, they were worried about yusei so they sneaked slowly behind some bushes and then rolled around to avoid incoming patrols

"SEARCH EVERYWHERE,I WANT HIM ALIVE….for now" shouted hamman evilly

Gobber rushed from a tree to a tree and fishlegs also did that

"where is yusei!?" thought gobber to himself "we are dead men like this" whispered gobber to fishlegs who was frightened

"Gobber what do we do?!" asked fishlegs

Gobber looked at fishlegs with worried look but suddenly fishleg's look froze with worried, gobber wondered whats wrong as he looked around he saw many groups of spoilers looking at them and circling around them

Fishlegs remained frozen and gobber stood slowly looking at each one of them who held swords,axes,maces, bows and ropes.

"No one dares to step another step, we are berkians explores, anyone who will attack us will have to face the punishment ordered by Stoick the Vast!" shouted gobber

Suddenly the spoilers looked at each other and began laughing

Gobber looked stupidly "Am I telling a joke?!"

"for them it looks like this" said fishlegs

Then the spoilers grabbed their gears and approached gobber and fishlegs slowly

"Aghhhh…Stand back now! Or else-" said gobber as fishlegs stood behind him but he was cut off by a spoiler on a cliff standing up high and with evil smile and his long-tough hair blew as the wind blew

"Or else what Ya big-fat old-man HehHahahHehhhaha" said by that spoiler

Gobber looked at that man and whispered slowly with shocked voice "Ha..Hamman?!"

To be Continued…

_**Ok Finally!,Phew this took me really long time, sorry for all this time guys perhaps it was 2 months without updating this chapter, Please accept my apologize, I was busy with my studies yet I wanted to have a small holiday..well it was long one if you look at the reality so anyway I took long time to finish this one, the next chapter will be the final of the Knight's temple adventure "Berk's ultimate ShowDown!", please be on the look out for it, I will do my best in making it quickly! Review please! **_

شنهgs as he was shkinwas shking

" said fishlegs as he was shking

ad of this dragon fell,

ll behind the dragon, he put his swords

حعسا ف up and makes another flamer then cracking his swords within the golem knees and finally he hops up and makes another flam

ثقtrid to herself

t d!o change herself when she saw ruffnut looking for her

o hoping

ably stoick so she managed to hold on the w


	11. Chapter 11:Berk's ultimate showdown pt 1

_**Here is the waited chapter by everyone! I Made my best to finish this quickly and I hope you like it! I also want to thank ''Rage'' who is really watching my fac! Thanks and I do really need requests from you all if you have suggestions about another chapters, which means this isn't the last chapter in this story (Of course it can't be the last!)Tell me right away about any suggestion. anyway enjoy it!.**_

"…Hamman…" muttered gobber as he looked at him, the scene was at a waterfall shore in the island, there was several cliffs and Hamman was standing on one of it

"Long time No see…Hehe Gobber..My my you didn't change at all fatty" said hamman

Suddenly gobber turned his face to fishlegs "See how everyone says about you fat!" said gobber stupidly

"Ehh..Gobber he didn't mean me!" said fishlegs

"No, he meant you! Right?!" asked gobber

"..No…" said Hamman weirdly.

Gobber sighed…" (sigh) what do you want hamman..with..40..Uhh no its 45 men?" asked gobber

Hamman looked at him With an angry mouth.."They are 50 men."

Gobber stared at him "Enough Joking..What are you doing here and what do you want from us…but what are you REALLY doing here this place was abandoned from very long time." Asked gobber seriously

"do you really think I have something related to me here!?..Gobber you know exactly what I do mean don't you?" asked Hamman

Gobber shook his head. "I will let you know now" said hamman as he nodded his head to the men

Suddenly the spoilers pointed their swords at gobber and fishlegs

"What! What the…Ughh" said fishlegs with scared voice.

Gobber didn't tremble at all he stood still "If anyone Hurts us..Stoick the Vast will take our revenge..and roughly" said gobber

"Do you really believe that fool would do anything to me, I am controlling the game gobber, but you just don't know the rules!" said hamman.

"what are you up to for the last time" asked gobber angrily

"Simple..I want to finish my brother's Village! (fishlegs was shocked but gobber still standing) For years my brother controlled This damn Island Good, and my island was…pitiful. Stoick always had everything perfect in his life, his problems wasn't that tough as ours! He even Got a kid whose abilities surpass anything normal!...This reached its limit for me I can't Bear thinking of this anymore!" said Hamman angrily

"Its not our fault Hamman! You are the one who ruined your village,your island, you didn't put laws,you always killed quickly without even thinking of why you did kill, the spoilers' territory is a territory of terrorists! You use Medieval Torture! Your Island is a-" said gobber but he was cut off by hamman

"SHUT UP!..shut up…I don't allow Nuisances to speak! Everything in Berk and its island,people and owners. Shall meet their end very soon!''

"Still I don't know the problem, till now it only appears to be jealousy, What do you mean with all that" said gobber

"I want to Destroy Berk, everyone involved in it including you and that kid" said Hamman.

Fishlegs was terrified as they were surrounded by too many spoilers

"You Know that like this you are declaring a war on Berk?!" said gobber

"I know What I am doing, you don't stand a chance Against the SPOILERS!" shouted hamman

Suddenly the spoilers charged at gobber and fishlegs but gobber focused on the sword waves so he grabbed one of the spoilers hand and lifted the whole body hitting everywhere and in turn he was hitting the spoilers around them then suddenly a group of archers came and aimed at gobber who used his hook in his hand to grab some spoilers as shield then when the arrows were shot it hit the spoilers then he pushed them and stabbed an incoming spoiler in his stomach with his hook, another spoilers wave was coming, "quickly fishlegs Run!" said gobber as he held his hand and ran through the burned forest

Hamman shouted at them "Don't be so trustful of yourselves I have got this island surrounded you can't escape, sooner or later you will be captured and then…Killed.."

Gobber and fishlegs ran as fast as their legs can and pushed their way through the bushes ,leaves and trees and behind them there was spoilers patrols looking for them and arrows falling from the sky, gobber made fishlegs crouch and then he approached a wave and tackled one of them then elbow a one in his chest and stabbed another one in his throat then he pushed both of them on the ground

Fishlegs was amazed "Wow gobber I didn't know that you are that tough"

Gobber smiled and led fishlegs through the forest

Hamman was moving with a heavy guards when one of spoilers came to him "Chief, The two berkians are in the forest,the rest spoilers are split up to find them but No sign of the kid yet"

Hamman was furious "What do you mean! Search good, he must be here" said Hamman

"Chief, the place is clear at the waterfall, the kid can't be here if he was here we should have been able to see his body at least" said the spoiler but then a powerful punch came from hamman making the spoiler to fall spilling blood

The other spoliers looked terrified. Hamman grabbed that spoiler from his hair and lifted him off "Find him!" shouted Hamman

The spoiler hardly moved his eye and nodded several times then fell and then crawled to move, Hamman sighed as he was moving.

After this waterfall fall. Yusei fell on trees and the leaves hid him, luckily he stayed alive because of his flame-energy which takes all the damage to itself although he was unconscious, gobber and fishlegs sneaked through the forest but then they heard Hamman shouting "Run as far as you want! I got the place totally full with my spoilers!"

Suddenly the ships on the shores aimed at the island randomly and fired a lot of catapults, Gobber was shocked but then he looked around "We need to find yusei!" said gobber

As the rocks hit the ground crashing and collapsing some parts of the ground, gobber and fishlegs ran trying to find yusei who fell on ground fainting, fishlegs pointed at yusei "Here he is (coughs) quickly.." shouted fishlegs

Gobber rolled on his back then hopped over a catapulted rock then grabbed yusei who slowly opened his eyes "Yussseeeiiii Wake up! Quickly they are everywhere!" shouted gobber

Gobber regrouped with fishlegs and ran with yusei on his shoulder still dizzy. One of the rocks hit a nearby mountain making some rocks fall, as result there was a hole in it, "This Way!" shouted gobber as he led the way to the hole (cave)

When gobber,fishlegs and yusei entered the cave gobber placed yusei on the ground and fishlegs ran to see him

"yusei are you ok?!"

"Ow….Ohhh..This fall was so…rough!" said yusei as he put his hand on his head

"Its good that you are okay!" said fishlegs happily

"Don't celebrate just yet, there is still Hamman!" reminded gobber as he leaned on the wall infront of the cave entrance

"Hamman?What is uncle hamman doing here?" said yusei as he stayed putting his hand on his head

Fishlegs sighed "HE is planning to kill us and destroy berk somehow"

Yusei gasped, "Why are you so shocked yusei, didn't you expect that from hamman one day?" asked gobber

"Yes..but what made him that angry?" said yusei

"His jealousy has improved into…Hatred and rancor, at this rate he will start something huge.." said Gobber

Yusei lowered his hand but then he gasped and looked at it shocked, fishlegs also looked at him shocked making gobber look around "What the..!?" said gobber

"Oh no!" said fishlegs

"Tsk.." gasped yusei as he looked at his hand which was full of blood..his head was spilling blood!

"yu-yusei—are you ok?!" asked fishlegs

"I am bleeding..but I don't feel it!" said yusei shocked

Gobber stared at him "It must be the flames that runs through your body…you have to maintain control on it before it runs out or then you will feel bit of the pain and then the wound will grow more powerful and will make you suffer it!" said gobber

Yusei looked down and drew out the Flame-Twins and looked at them "( I can…I can control flames because of these two!..My ability is upgrading itself automatically. Up till now, The flames can stay with me for short time till they need a recharging. We need to get out of here and quickly!)" thought yusei

Suddenly boulders were everywhere, and ashes covered the place, gobber, yusei and fishlegs got out from the cave and yusei got out jumping. "Deploy the Burning-Boulder!" Ordered Hamman as the spoilers nodded

Yusei ran with gobber and fishlegs and then they suddenly saw a huge boulder flying and landing on them, fishlegs and gobber were terrified but yusei jumped at it and drew out the flame twins from their scabbards and ignited the flames to absorb the fire on the boulder and attracts it to himself, then the boulder wasn't on fire but it was still landing on him so he tilted on of the flame twins and held the other tighter he then blasted away clashing and striking the blouder turning it to dust!

He landed on a steep cliff looking at the spoilers who were down the cliff, "Whoa!" said fishlegs "Hehe.." said gobber

The spoilers were amazed as they looked at yusei and more importantly Hamman stepped two steps "(so you finally Decided to show up)" thought hamman

Suddenly the spoilers archers shot at least 1000 arrows at the same time at yusei

"Hmph…Flame-Control!" said yusei as he pointed the two swords at the arrows then he sent a flame wave pushing all the arrows away from him. "Well, I expected no less from you yusei, your abilities didn't weaken at all but became more powerful!" shouted hamman as he was walking between the spoilers

Yusei looked carefully "…Uncle.." muttered yusei "Uncle! What are you doing?!, you are attacking us! You ar-" said yusei but he was cut off "Shut up! Don't you dare saying Uncle, I am not your uncle and yes I am attacking you!"

Yusei looked down at his feet "I was saying *uncle* to respect you even though you are fighting us.." said yusei

"Don't call me your uncle, I am your enemy! I will slaughter you,,Yusei!" shouted hamman angrily

Yusei looked at him nervously "What's the big idea with you?! From where did you become this mad?" asked yusei

"My life…through all my life I have seen stoick the best and perfect guy, he had everything and I was suffering from everything, they say viking suffer everything but I suffered twice of twice that! My despair is powering me up to stand like this!, I want to wipe out Berk and hear its moans instead of its laughs and smiles!" said Hamman

"On what Island are you talking about?!" said yusei "Who told you these nuisance?! Berk isn't that happy y'know, everything on berk is Tastless,emotionless and pointless. We are not that happy! We are suffering a lot of problems and arguments! You are dreaming. And its not time for a war, instead of this you should team up with your brother and unite together to face these problems so then we can be happy as you say" said yusei

"Grrrr...I will die before I do a single help for..Berk!" said hamman angrily

Yusei sighed nervously "this is really rancor!" said yusei

"name it whatever you want, after all I will perish you here and NOW!" shouted hamman as other boulders and arrows were shot at yusei and hamman watched carefully

Yusei gasped "Tskk.." he then jumped on a boulder and catapulted himself to another one, as he arrived the next one he stabbed the two swords in it and used the boulder as a cover from the arrows which hit the upper level of the boulder, he then waited till the boulder made a roll in the air then he catapulted himself to many blouders, he began stepping one step on each boulder and jumping from one to one then at the last one he combined his energy and kicked the huge boulder at the waves of the spoilers, the spoilers rushed out of the way but some of them got crushed by the boulder, when yusei was a bit yards away from landing he transformed to flame-bullet and then he began hitting some of the spoilers, he punched a spoiler then as that spoiler was pushed,yusei kicked and punched other 2 then the 3 spoilers were in the air and kicked each one of them on other spoilers he then closed his hands and then explosions happened in the waves, he began hitting a lot of spoilers with this flame-bullet ability he then landed with explosion lifting off a lot of spoilers

Then some spoilers approached him to duel with him "How come a small boy do all that!" wondered a spoiler

Yusei clashed with some spoilers, he stroke one spoiler with one of his two swords (the flame twins) and tilted the other to stab a spoiler behind him then he kneed down and rotated with the two swords slashing some spoilers legs and then he stopped rotating and made a flame wave pushing a lot of spoilers away then he blocked some spears and then stabbed the stick of the spear and then he rotated his sword and pointed at the spoiler who shot the spear and then the spear was lifted off from the sword hitting the spoiler then the spear exploded pushing a lot of spoilers away. Yusei began running and slashing the spoilers around him, he cut a hand of spoiler as he moved then hopped stabbing 6 spoilers at the same time then some spoilers tried to block him with their shield but when yusei stroke the shields, the shields were broken into half and yusei was able to hit the first shielded spoiler in his stomach lifting him off then he back flipped and in the air of the backflip he kicked a spoiler head breaking his skull then he slashed through 20 spoiler who fell from the slash bleeding or dying

"Huf…huf.." said yusei, Hamman was standing far watching the spoilers as they charge at him "( I expected no less from Stoick's son, it would seem that those morons have no chance against a…kid)" thought hamman

As yusei caught his breath, a spoiler rushed at him with a mace so yusei kneed down then blasted at him stabbing him hard in chest, the spoiler fell but then other maces spoilers arrived. Yusei had to deal with them as he dodged their attacks then he stroke a mace and slashed its stick making the mace head fall on the spoiler head, then he blocked a mace attack and then reflected its hit on another spoiler by stabbing its stick and forcing his push towards another spoiler, yusei blocked a mace attack and moved his leg kicking the spoiler then several arrows were shot at him so he dashed towards some spoilers who were fighting him and then slashed their legs and used them as cover from the arrows he then kneed down from a mace strike which hit a spoiler then punched that spoiler in stomach making him fall, it wasn't long time till another wave approached him but this time there was boulders so he ran as the boulders were falling crushing some spoilers he pushed some maces and axes all the way giving chances to the boulders to hit the spoilers, he tried to quickstep from the arrows but then some arrows were about to reach him but the boulders fell just towards him and got the arrows and he made a quickstep to avoid this boulder.

While yusei was running he was suddenly clashed by heavy clash, he looked carefully and it was an axe held by hamman.."this is far as you go. I will finish you here Kid." Said hamman

Yusei looked at him with serious look "Fine..you are next!" said yusei

Yusei then tried pushing the axe hardly with the aid of the twins-flames and hamman held still but yusei clashed harder and harder then suddenly hamman ended this clash by a swing in the axe and tried to slash yusei who acted quickly and tilted one of his swords and blocked the other side he then used this position to use hamman as ladder so he kicked him in the chest and then in the air he transformed into flame-bullet and kicked him several times and then slashed through him, hamman fell on his knees but stood again and rushed at yusei who quickly slipped on the ground slashing hamman's flesh, hamman spilled some blood but he took advantage of yusei's slipping and punched him hard in the face yusei was flipped in the air and hamman jumped at him slashing him hard with the axe "Haaa…DIE" shouted hamman as yusei was pushed away

"Yusei!" shouted fishlegs and gobber

Yusei was still able to move,he stood sowly with some blood on his face and the wound on his chest seemed to get on fire, when the flame on his chest went away his flesh was healed but this process consumed some of his flame energy which he tries to save "(I have gotta be more careful to not waste the energy so quickly although I need to recharge it since I only nearly have 23% of flames..)" thought yusei

Yusei then rushed again at hamman and the spoilers, "Try this one for Size!" shouted hamman as a huge boulder was shot at yusei, yusei ignited his swords to power himself up and jumped at the huge blouder kicking it roughly shooting it at hamman and the spoilers, hamman crawled quickly and the boulder passed above him hitting some spoilers and crushing them. When hamman stood up looking at them he suddenly felt a huge pain in his cheeks, it was yusei who punched him hardly on the face then yusei stabbed him but his axe blocked the stab then yusei tilted the other sword to slash him but he kneed down head-butting yusei face. Yusei was very dizzy then he kicked yusei and yusei fell on the ground "Huf..Huf…" said yusei

"Whats up?! Can't do same with me?!" said hamman

Yusei stood up slowly and looked at him, he sighed slowly then rushed at him again, hamman rotated his axe and began dueling with yusei, he clashed with him left and right and yusei also did that, yusei broke the clash with a push of the axe and dashed towards hamman with slash! Hamman fell on his knees as yusei slashed him, then yusei hopped and kicked hamman face then hamman stood up dizzy so yusei stabbed him in both arms and hopped kneeing him in the face, hamman opened his eyes and swing his axe and stroke yusei but yusei dodged with a quickstep and then slashed him in the side of his arm and hamman nearly screamed then when yusei was about to make final blow hamman punched yusei a very powerful punch in the stomach making yusei to cough in the air blood, yusei was pushed till he broke three small mountain's rocks,he fell on ground still coughing blood

Hamman approached him but then gobber threw a rope around hamman neck "Leave him alone!" shouted gobber then he rolled the rope rolling hamman with him then gobber threw him at a group of spoilers who rushed to help their chief but they were crushed by him, fishlegs ran to yusei and grabbed him while gobber grabbed a sword then the three ran to the shore but they found a lot of ships! "What are we going to do!?" asked fishlegs with nervous voice, "Gah…Hmmmm…we need our small boat!" said gobber

Then the ships aimed at them "Fine..(coughs) I will take care of the ships while you get the (coughs) the boat!" said yusei

"No, you are heavily wounded!" said gobber

"So?" asked yusei

"So you can't just fight anymore,your flames won't stay with you for long time they will run out as result you will return a normal-weakling human till you recharge the flames again! It's a suicide!" said fishlegs

"I know but we don't have another chance, my flames will help to draw their attention till you can find the boat, Go!" said yusei

"Yusei…" said fishlegs worried

"Don't worry pal, I will be fine! Come on go ahead!" said yusei cheerfully although he was wounded.

Gobber and fishlegs ran to find the boat while yusei stood facing the boats, "Bring it On!" said yusei then suddenly a lot of boulders came from the ship alongside the arrows, yusei aimed at the boulders and jumped,during the jump he began making acrobatic moves to avoid the arrows then he balanced himself and catapulted himself from a boulder to boulder then he kicked a boulder at a ship damaging it then he held on the pole of the ship and grinded on it till he reached the platform, when he reached the platform he began slashing through the spoilers then a spoiler from the ship shot some arrows at the ship which yusei is on but the yusei rolled and dragged a spoiler and used him as shield, the arrows began hitting the spoilers instead of the ships but then a ship shot a boulder at the ship which yusei is on so yusei aimed at the arrows ship and jumped at it when the boulder hit the ship and it sank, yusei jumped and landed kicking a spoiler then stabbing another one then pushed a spoiler at a spoiler making them fall then he slashed the pole of the ship and it fell on the nearby ship which was about to shot another boulder but the boulder wasn't aimed and it stayed in the air about to fall on the same ship, so yusei used the pole to run to this ship then flipped in the air near the boulder and catapulted himself from it to the beach and behind him the explosions of the ships

"Phew!" said yusei and then gobber and fishlegs arrived with the boat

"Yusei! Hop in." said fishlegs

Yusei smiled to them, but then fishlegs and gobber were shocked, "Yu-yusei!" said gobber

As yusei smiled a blood came out from his mouth he then felt dizzy and fell, he was shot from behind with 5 arrows!

"Take that,Damn kid" yelled hamman then he kicked yusei at his chest and yusei was pushed

Fishlegs yelled his name but he was kinda unconscious

Then from no where, the guards behind hamman were knocked out, hamman switched his look at them then gobber appeared "Take that Ugly-fat" said gobber then he punched hamman with his left arm which had a hammer switched places with the hook, hamman was very dizzy then gobber punched him again making him fall, gobber grabbed yusei and ran with him towards the boat, the went away quickly and hamman was left semi-unconscious

During the road to berk, the swords Began sending flames around yusei body healing some parts of it "(sigh) he is beginning to heal!" said fishlegs happily

Gobber sighed with relief too "Ohh good..and we are close to berk too, lets hope he wak-" said gobber but he was interrupted by yusei who slowly opened his eyes, the two said his names at one time and he woke up

"Ohh…thanks for you care guys! I appreciate it a lot" said yusei happily

Gobber smiled and fishlegs nodded with smile

"wait a second! Are we really going back to berk!" said yusei shocked

"Yes. At last!" said gobber happily

"You know what?! This adventure was long, do you think the other future adventures will be that long?" said fishlegs  
"I hope, hehe we had a lot of fun during this journey" said yusei happily

"Don't celebrate just yet, there is still hamman. He has declared a war on us and he could attack anytime!"

"I may not know what made uncle that evil but I also feel a shame about fighting him" said yusei sadly

"You did what was necessary yusei, without you, we would have been killed now!" said gobber

"Yeah, and at this time we were very close to the end but you faced the danger with no fear yusei! You are great friend!" said fishlegs

Yusei just smiled and held his swords and put them in their scabbards at his back he looked at isle of berk as they were getting closer to it

"(Its had been very long time since the nightfury appeared, I Wonder what is he doing now!...everytime I look at the night fury I feel that i.. that I see myself, his eyes shows that he isn't going to give up no matter what, his attacks prove that he doesn't underestimate his opponent, he is..Amazing!)" thought yusei

A silent moment passed "I wonder what will I tell stoick" said gobber

''I am sure that the chief will also be shocked" said fishlegs

"its not that, we expected a such thing from hamman, he isn't faithful or trustful, he likes bothering others, he is sick" said gobber

"does he have anything in the past, I mean with the knights?!" asked yusei

Gobber looked at him "No, He was always mean to them although he was young at this time, but he was annoying who only cares for his personal things, he never had feelings." Replied gobber

As they were very close to berk, they began to put the boat and yusei and fishlegs jumped out "Ohhh at last berk! I missed you a lot my village" muttered yusei to himself

Gobber left the boat and took yusei and fishlegs with him, it was still a daytime, the place at berk was shining,calm and beautiful as the Vikings were moving normally. The place was peaceful than ever since the dragons appears only at night.

"You know what you two?! You need a reward after this journey and I know how to reward you" said gobber

Yusei waved his finger with a smile to gobber and fishlegs was very happy but then they were interrupted by a Viking "Ohhh you are back, Gobber,fishlegs and Yusei! Its great to see you fellas again" said a Viking

"What's up Mac?!" asked gobber as yusei and fishlegs looked at that Viking (mac his name)

"the entire village was worried about you ("what" said the three) they thought something happened to you and gobber there is something you have got to see" said the Viking

"Ah Alright, I never thought that the village would remember us like this" said gobber

"you need to go to the chief now, he is at the great hall" said the Viking

The three nodded and yusei jumped from the wooden platform of berk's docks to the raven point then to the area which is full of houses "I will go to find my father, see you guys later!" said yusei

"Fine, we will meet you sooner!" said gobber "Wait for me yusei" said fishlegs as he ran on the walkway

Yusei stopped running and began walking to the great hall

Some Vikings saw yusei and waved their hands to him he just smiled at them and continued moving, at the haddock house! There she was, a blonde girl came out from yusei's window and landed down and then when she looked away and saw him, she saw yusei walking, that girl was astrid who suddenly began to cry slowly as small glowing tears came out, it was tears of joy she approached him slowly and he noticed her, he just smiled at her "Hey Astrid! Its been time right" said yusei, "Oh…yes..Umm…where were you all this time?" asked astrid trying to control herself "Hmm..did really the village notice a three vanished Vikings?! Ah well, I was hanging out with fishlegs and gobber!" said yusei "…Well your disappearance worried everyone" said astrid, suddenly she was very shocked, her look froze and she looked desperate that yusei noticed her "whats wrong?" asked yusei, "Yusei..There is..there is blood on your head!" said astrid as she put her hand on her mouth "Oh..sorry for scaring you, This is why I really must see my father" said yusei "What happened?!" asked astrid curiously and worried about him "Don't be that worried astrid..it..it was something weird too but I prefer my father to tell you all" then suddenly astrid took out something like a small cloth and leaned at yusei, she was few centimeters away from him that he was shocked "Uhh…astrid?" asked yusei but astrid leaned at him with this small cloth and began drying this blood from his forehead, she was trying to tease him and her eyes focused on his as she was cleaning the blood out of him she was very close to him, her lips was few cm away and he looked confused but he was very shy that he blushed "Now now don't be that shy i-I am just helping" said astrid, "uhh..thanks a lot..astrid" said yusei and astrid was delighted as she returned to her original postion "Do you feel any pain?" "No, its ok, as much as I would like to stay and speak with you,but I heard that my dad wants me..See you" said yusei "bu-..ok then" said astrid but she was totally sad, she felt a huge wall between her and yusei, she felt that he was still far from her although he spoke with her but she wanted to speak more and more till they begin hanging out together but it would seem that yusei is a friendly guy then he suddenly stopped and switched his look to the right and looked at the…at gobber's blacksmith workshop he was shocked!

Gobber let out a huge shout "WHO DID THAAAATTTT!'' shouted gobber as he ran at his workshop

His shout attracted many Vikings "Whoa..who really did that?!'' asked yusei shocked

Astrid was happy at this moment as a lot of Vikings came around gobber and around yusei, she stood next to yusei smiling and looking at him but he was looking at gobber…"GAAAAHHH…MY ENTIRE WORKSHOP IS-IS-IS DEVSTATED!" shouted gobber

The Viking's crowds began looking at each other and then gobber looked at them "Whoever did that (then gobber looks at them was scary look) I shall murder him or her!" said gobber scaring the Vikings

"You deserve that Gobber!" said a voice coming from the greathall, it was stoick the vast walking down the greathall stairs and then all the Vikings opened the road for him

"Where Have you been!?" asked stoick as he moved closely to gobber

"Uhh…ehh..is this question important" said gobber

"GOBBER!" shouted stoick

Gobber looked down "all right all right, I didn't take an excuse from you. I apologize"

Stoick glared at gobber blaming him "You have left the workshop,Many Vikings wanted to sharpen or order a weapon plus the workshop exploded with half of our weapons and then you say *I appolgize*"

Gobber looked at him seriously "yeah? Well I have got a bright news for you" said gobber

Stoick looked away "No, you have to repair every single stick in the workshop plus repairing the workshop" said stoick ordering

"wait! You have to hear me!" said gobber as he approached stoick

"I don't think so because—I don't give you permission to talk!" said stoick

Yusei and gobber were shocked "da-da-dad.." muttered yusei

"all right everyone, tell gobber everything you want" said stoick and then some of the Vikings trapped gobber and began ordering him to make weapons,recovery on their stuff and giving him objections about his actions

As stoick moved to the greathall leaving gobber suffering from those Vikings, yusei acted quickly and jumped on the stairs drawing attention of the Vikings "You all! Stop Now!" said yusei as the Vikings looked at him surprised

"Yusei?!" said stoick

"where were you all this time son" said stoick

"dad, to be honest. Me,gobber and fishlegs went to an island called vikight island and-" said yusei but he was cut off by stoick who suddenly turned around shocked

"You took them to Vikight ISLAND!" exclaimed stoick as he looked at gobber

Gobber bravely nodded his head and stoick was very shocked

"why you little…" said stoick as he approached gobber angrily and it seemed that he was up to no good, suddenly all the Vikings around gobber stepped back leaving gobber face to face with stoick who was angrily looking at him

"…why?.." asked stoick

"Because, they deserve to know it!" said gobber

"They are just kids..how-how can you trust them with a such burden" asked stoick

"They are more than that stoick, you don't trust them, you trust no one. Not even me…" said gobber sadly but then stoick drew his sword out and raised it up

Gobber looked at him "you are going…to kill me?!" asked gobber

The rest of the villagers were terrified even astrid was scared about gobber she looked at yusei whose eyes begin to let out tears. knowing that gobber made a huge waste to the future clan leaders,

"you have taken the future chief to meet his end…and in the other hand there was an innocent kid about to die, sorry gobber but the rules drives me to…to..(gobber couldn't believe it and even stoick said it with a burning voice and tearing heart,stoick was looking down.) as a chief, its my duty to protect my owns, Sorry but you are threat like this" said stoick

Gobber looked at his face "you have to kill me,your best friend?!" asked gobber

Stoick closed his eyes but then he opened them saying sorry and then he raised his sword up and then he stroke….but then…"NO!" yelled a sound

A sound of a sword clash occurred

Gobber slowly opened his eyes and the villagers looked more clearly and even Astrid's eyes began to get bigger and fishlegs was trembling with fear and curiously!

Stoick looked deep at the one who blocked the attack,making a contact between his sword and that sword.

It was yusei! He was holding one of his swords tilted to block the attack standing in battle mode, he looked at stoick eyes sadly but courage appeared on his face, Stoick was fascinated by this and gobber looked at yusei very thankfully

"Yus-yusei..than..thanks" said gobber

Yusei kept looking at his father "..How dare you, block an attack from the chief!...son!?" said stoick surprised

Yusei looked at stoick with no glimpse of hesitation then he smiled "Sorry dad but, I can't let you kill..an old friend and my…master!" said yusei cheerfully

Stoick and gobber and even the villagers were shocked by these words as the sword contact stayed

"your master?! What do you mean by that!? That's our rules, he made a huge sacrifice to you and your friend and is this what he deserves?" yelled stoick at yusei

"I don't care! And..I forgive him! And fishlegs also forgive him! So stop dad he doesn't need to be killed"

Stoick looked down then raised his head "you aren't working with our rules!, all of us respect the rules that were given by our long ancestors so I command you! GET out of the way" said stoick

"Name it whatever you want. But I don't respect these rules and…sorry dad but No, I won't let you kill gobber even if it means that I will be killed or banished!" said yusei

Stoick and the villagers were shocked so then stoick was angry "…How can you ever become the chief of this island and you don't respect its rules!" asked stoick

"at least I will rule it with my own rules!" said yusei smiling

"then that will make you a..Traitor!" said stoick as he ran at yusei beginning to fight him, yusei stared at stoick who ran to him "I could never ever" said yusei but then stoick's sword was about to strike him "Hurt my father!" said yusei then he transformed into flames and in a second he reached behind stoick 10 meters away!

Stoick was amazed by this and then suddenly his sword was broken by this velocity

Everyone was amazed and gobber felt so shocked, exclaimed and attractive to yusei feeling that he was rescued

Astrid was more than ever attracted to yusei

Stoick stood there and then he looked around seeing yusei looking at him with a smile

Stoick was amazed that this move surpassed any normal thing! He even thought that this is impossible to happen he felt that he has an amazing son "dad..please don't do something to gobber, he protected me and fishlegs" said yusei

Stoick looked at gobber "..I..don't know what did you do to him to make him love you like this…" said stoick as he staring at ground

Gobber smiled and put his hand on stoick's shoulder "I am…Sorry. I know this was stupid thing bu-" said gobber who was interrupted by stoick "Its ok now..And I apologize to you as a chief…and as a friend." Said stoick

Gobber sighed with relief

Yusei made a small smile but then he remembered the…the spoilers attack!

"Aw..Uhhh..looks like we forgot the big event.." said yusei weirdly

Stoick looked at him "What do you mean son?"

"Lets say: Group of spoilers lead by hamman attacked us back at vikight island and almost killed us and are planning to make invasion on berk!" said yusei

Stoick eyes got small "Why didn't you say anything" asked stoick angrily

"maybe because you attacked gobber? Hm?'' said yusei

Stoick sighed and some villagers began to worry  
"why would he attack us?" said a villager

"we didn't do anything to them" said another village

"they are bunch of spoilers which means they spoil anything" said spitelout

"this was always…predictable" said sven

"what are we going to do?" said a villager

A lot of Viking crowds began to tremble and chat

Gobber looked at stoick "With the blacksmith shop devastated, I will take a lot of time to rebuild it and repair the weapons" said gobber

"how far are they?" said stoick

"…yusei took out the team that arrived and some ships which means hamman is going to retreat back to his island to gather his army and come to us!" said gobber

"wait second..yusei? did you fight with hamman and the spoilers?" asked stoick

Yusei nodded his head and stoick was surprised

"that's…fantastic!" said stoick proudly about his son

"Stoick, we still under the threat of hamman, whats the plan?!" asked gobber

Stoick was silent for a moment then he spoke "gather the clans elders to the Great hall..we will see what we can do"

"Whoa dad, you are so calm this time" said yusei

"I wish I could say I am surprised, as sven said: Hamman's action was….predictable" said stoick then he left

Yusei stood looking at his father leaving then gobber and fishlegs came to yusei

"what are we gonna do yusei?!" asked fishlegs

Yusei looked at fishlegs "we will see…Gobber, how far is Hamman from us?" asked yusei

" as I said, he must have returned to his island to prepare a new fleet which means at least we have 2 days…and he mentioned something about a dragon invasion..he must be planning on attacking us with the dragon's raid at the same time!'' said gobber

"uh oh…with the dragons and the spoilers attacking at the same time. Our chances are slim. we may not survive…" said fishlegs worried

"calm down you guys..we still have time, I am sure of it" said yusei

Suddenly a huge cloud of ashes appeared in sea, it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as if it is heading towards berk

The three friends and some villagers noticed it

"It must be the dragons!" said fishlegs

Yusei stared at the cloud and and had a serious look then he walked away.

In the Great Hall..

The greathall was as noisy as ever, all the villagers were talking without order, Gobber tried to silence some villagers but no one heard him "SILENCE!" Yelled stoick. Everyone stopped talking when they heard stoick  
"thank god you came, they were driving me mad!'' said gobber

"Stoick this is unacceptable! Why would your damn brother attack us!" said a villager

"we can't let him get away with this" said another villagers

"We must counterattack" said a villager

"we have kids, he will destroy the next generation like this" said a villager

Stoick sighed and seemed concerned but then gobber spoke

"Silence, our chief will probably find a final solution to that!" yelled gobber

"Right eh?!" whispered gobber looking at stoick

Stoick flooded his arms and closed his eyes thinking

"We can't declare a war on the spoilers, war isn't an option even if we can crush them all but we must seek peace with them"

After hearing that, a lot of Berkians gone mad and became shouting and yelling

"Stoick, who knows?!, they might be approaching us now" said sven

Stoick wondered "we won't do any nasty action, after all, dragons are our real enemies and all the villages should unite to get rid of them!'' said stoick encouraging the villagers

"we now have two options, peace or war. And I am not ready for sacrificing anyone in this. We will send Hamman a message to finish this chaotic situation'' said stoick

Meanwhile stoick was speaking with the villagers, Fishlegs was standing concerned at the greathall's gate looking in terrified look

"Hey hey here is the big brain. What are you doing standing her like an idiot'' said snotlout coming along the twins and astrid

Fishlegs looked at them "you know, The spoilers are preparing to attack us''

Snotlout and the twins looked at each other then moved their heads towards fishlegs "tell us something we don't know!" said snotlout

"yeah even I know that, wait?! What do I know!? Or what do you know?! Uh…ohh.." said tuffnut

Fishlegs sighed but then astrid asked him a question

'' hey, uhhh doesn't yusei usually spend time with you?" asked astrid

"huh?! Umm well yeah" said fishlegs

"he isn't with the chief nor with you?! Do you know where he could be?!"

Fishlegs shook his head exclaimed from such a question

Astrid sighed.

_How did he disappear so quickly! And why isn't he with his father in this dangerous situation! Wherever he is, he must be ok _thought astrid

Meanwhile…

"Hyaaa, huff…huff…haaah..homph…" said yusei as he jump from one cliff to another.

He was running in flame state but then he saw berk's statues of the ancient civilization so he had to jump on each one till he reached the last one.

the statue was too long, he focused his look and then he raised one of his flame-twins

"well…this worked last time..lets try it again!" muttered yusei

He ignited the sword turning the sword to flame-sword and sending flames into yusei body

He closed his eyes slowly then opened it quickly and his eyes seemed to be red

"come on..come on…ahh" said yusei

Suddenly yusei had a thermal vision he acquired lately

"yeah! Now lets find those spoilers!" said yusei

He began shaking his head trying to find any heat signatures but…

"(sigh) it seems that they are still far for now, but that doesn't matter, I will find them and stop them before they reach berk!"

He looked back then he gasped!...

He was shocked and surprised! "uhh..huh.." said yusei as he raised his head up and saw millions of dragons heat signatures approaching berk!

"WHAT THE HECK!" shouted yusei

The dragons were heading towards berk disguised in the clouds

"that's.. of them" he said then he suddenly began jumping on each statue returning to berk

"I have to warn everyone, that's too much!" said as he was running fast

At The GreatHall…

The villagers finally accepted stoick's opinion of sending a messenger to hamman asking him to not cause any war or chaos.

But there was one small problem which is….no one accepted to go as a messenger expecting that he might kill the messenger

"We need VOULNTEERS, this is for BERK's sake!" yelled gobber

"SHAME ON YOU ALL! DO YOU FEAR DEATH!? WE ARE VIKINGS! AND WE DON"T KNOW FEAR, IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PROOF HIM SELF AS A VIKING COME HERE AND ACCEPT THIS JOB" shouted stoick

All the villagers looked at each other

"why don't you go stoick, if you are a real Viking!?" said a villager

Stoick was shocked for a minute and all the villagers looked at him even gobber

Stoick's eyes got bigger but then he turned around and walked a few steps till he reached his scabbard "fine..I will go!''

All the villagers were completely shocked

"What the HECK! Are you serious" said gobber

Stoick looked at him "as a chief its my responsibility to obey my owns..and as I said earlier, I don't want to sacrifice anyone..I will go to hamman by myself"

These words made the Vikings feel a haunt

Gobber held stoick from his shoulders "I AM GOING TOO, I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE YA DIE YOU HEAR ME"

Stoick closed his right eye "yeah of course I can hear since you are shouting"

Gobber shook stoick "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Stoick nodded

All the Vikings looked at them, they felt how stoick and gobber are courge,loyal and care for everyone but still no one wants to go as messenger

"we should get going now…" said stoick but suddenly the gates of the great hall were opened toughly

All the Vikings looked behind them including fishlegs and the others

"THEY ARE COMING TOWARDS US!" it was yusei shouting

Everyone was exclaimed even fishlegs eyes got narrowed and astrid gasped

Stoick looked at yusei shocked

"what are you saying?" said stoick

Yusei was walking towards the Vikings taking his breathes "DRAGONS! TONS OF THEM COMING TOWARDS US!'' said yusei

Everyone was terrified including the gang

Stoick was silent for a moment

"how did you know" asked gobber

Yusei reached the Vikings crowds "I..I..I saw them at the Berk's statues! And their numbers are uncountable, we can't take them like this!" said yusei

Everyone was shaking

Fishlegs began to sob little tears

Astrid tried to calm herself and snotlout couldn't believe this and the twins…were hitting each other!?

"doesn't matter we will take them, Prepare the DEFENSE!" shouted stoick

"NO, we can't, you didn't see them! They will tear us all apart" said yusei

"DOES IT MATTER?! WE WON"T LEAVE BERK, WE WILL PROTECT IT FROM THEM"  
"DAD, A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL DIE, THEY ARE OUTNUMBRED AS IF THEY LEFT THEIR HOMES"

"DO WE HAVE ANOTHER CHOICE BUT TO PROTECT OUR LAND"

Everyone looked terrified

''we do, dad we must evacuate the village, hamman coming towards the village and so the dragons, we are outnumbered,outweaponed and for certain we can't handle all of them"

Stoick was shocked and so the villagers

"DO YOU SUGGEST EVACUATING THE VILLAGE! THERE IS NO CHIEF MADE THIS BEFORE, IT'S A COMPLETE SHAME!" shouted stoick

"DOES IT MATTER NOW! FOR THE SAKE OF THOSE VILLAGERS (yusei points at the villagers) THIS IS WRONG DECISION! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ALL THOSE ONLY FOR GLORY" shouted yusei

"I DON"T CARE, I PREFER DIEING FOR MY VILLAGE DAMN IT!''

Suddenly yusei takes out his swords and stands in battle formation "IF we all going to SACRAFICE our souls for our land! Who will inherit it after us when all the villagers DIE! If we all die, hamman and the spoilers will clean it from dragons and control berk, this is a HUGE SACRAFICE!" said yusei "I LOVE MY HOME AND MY LAND AND I AM READY TO DIE FOR IT BUT I NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT MY PEOPLE WILL STAY IN IT ALIVE" shouted yusei

Stoick looked at him and was silent for a minute

All the villagers looked worried and some of them sobbed such as fishlegs, astrid was worried about her family and about what decision will stoick make

Yusei stared at his father and then gobber whispered to stoick "He has got a point, and with hamman and the dragons we really don't stand a chance, stoick the fate of the berkians rests in your hands" said gobber

Stoick lowered his head and then looked at all the villagers that wait his decision and then he realized the madness he was about to do

"fine…all villagers get ready to evacuate!" said stoick

All the villagers shouted with happiness and fishlegs took his breath, "wow! Are you shaking snotlout" asked tuffnut

Snotlout was shaking with fear "No you idiot I fear nothing"

"so why didn't you volunteer to go as a messenger" asked ruffnut

"because…because..Ohhh shut up!"

Astrid sighed with relief and smiled and then looked at yusei who seemed worried and in the same time he was smiling then he put the flame-twins in their scabbards on his back and approached stoick

"dad…I am sorry for such talk" said yusei apologizing

Stoick who seemed a bit nervous as he nod, gobber put his hand on stoick's shoulder calming

The villagers left the greatHall and remained in the houses area

Suddenly some villagers raised their heads up, the others were confused and then looked up

Suddenly a Viking was froze with fear that he dropped his bag

All the villagers stared at the Huge Clouds of dragons which was flying towards Berk

Some of them were mouth opened, others were shaking and others gulped

Yusei,gobber and stoick stood at the greathall's Entry doors and also looked

"then..Its really serious" said stoick

Gobber gasped and yusei looked closely "I never expected that they would arrive so soon" said yusei

Suddenly stoick pointed at the villagers as he spoke and the wind blew his long mustache

"Everyone, Prepare for an immediate Evacuation. Our only safe area is the cove's cliffs, we will hide under its cliffs to avoid being seen. Sven and Spitelout you two come with me" said stoick

"hey we have families to prepare?!" said spitelout

Stoick glared at him for 3 seconds and then turned around and headed to the great hall alongside yusei and gobber

"ohh okay anyway" said Spitelout

"Thinking of this plan we might get to another good goal!" said gobber as they were walking in the greathall walkway

"what is it?!'' asked stoick

"well…despite the damage we will have, the dragons are attacking in the same time the spoilers. Once they are in they will begin fighting each other which means.." said gobber

"we will let them tear each other but..on our island" said sven

The four Vikings sat down and yusei remained standing listing

"If they send search parties, we will hold them off but I don't know for how long" said spitelout

"that's why I said to evacuate to one area better than being in many places so we don't be an easy target" said stoick

"I doubt it, I don't think the dragons will leave them alone with a proper visitor welcome" said yusei

"yeah that's another thing, the dragons will be roaming in all the island which is also a dangerous situation" said Sven

"our goal is to wait till the dragons withdraw, we counterattack and retrieve the village that's all!'' said stoick

"and…what if things go pear-shaped?!" asked gobber

"Why would things go pear-shaped,Gobber?" asked stoick

"Well those dragons won't leave the battlefield, despite Hamman's experiences in fighting them, this will be a Huge damage, I don't think we will survive if we try to counterattack with dragons roaming in the place eh?!" said gobber

Stoick was silent for a moment

"then we will make defensive positions around the cove, to maintain safety, Gobber Take what you need from men and make sure the outer area of the cove is clear (Gobber nods his head), spitelout you too take what you need and hold position under the cliffs to reinforce gobber in battle formation, and you sven you will take the rest of the men and secure the villagers inside the cove in the event of any breaching" said stoick giving instructions

"What about me?!" asked yusei

"you have these abnormal abilities, use your speed to see if the fight on berk is finished or not but MAKE SURE make sure to maintain your distance for your safety understand?!"

Yusei nodded his head

Then the greathall's doors were opened and it was gothi, she entered moving slowly with fear and worries on her face

The five Vikings looked at her and stoick stood up

"Gothi, good you are here. I was about to call you"

She looked at him and nodded slowly

He sat her down and they looked at her

"listen gothi, you are better than us in these things, how far the dragons from us" asked stoick

She looked at stoick and then lowered her eyes, she took out a leather pocket and dropped sand in 3 rows

Stoick was confused

"what does she mean gobber?"

"she means 3 days and 6 hours" said gobber

"wow, I will never understand that!" muttered yusei

Stoick closed his eyes

"we have a limited time before the showdown" said spitelout

"Stoick, we should move now.." said Sven

Stoick slowly nodded his head as he was closing his eyes

Then the doors were once again opened and 4 teens holding swords,bows on the back and hammers entered

"You, who gave you the permission to enter?! Get ou-" said Spitelout but he was cut off by one of them

"you are the one who must request a permission before speaking with us!" said one of these boys

Yusei looked at them weirdly but normally

"go now and find your parents" said Sven

The 4 boys stood still and one of them spoke to stoick

"Chief, may I introduce myself, my name is Ionar, I am the leader of the military organization named the Berk Guard" said Ionar

Berk Guard was an organization developed by a teen Viking (bigger than yusei with two or three ages) he seemed to be loyal to his island and wanted to protect it at all costs so he developed this organization and allowed Vikings to enter it in order to maintain safety in berk at night or day

Ionar was a tall Viking with black jumper and fur gloves, he also seemed to wear the flag of berk behind him, his hair was black with some yellow small hairs.

Stoick looked at him not caring "what do you want?" asked stoick

Ionar stepped two steps "I am here to offer my assistance in this war"

"assistance?" said stoick

"Yes, as you see the berk guards are trained professionals, we can hold the enemy whatever his state, allow us to fight and I promise you with vict-" said ionar but he was cut off by stoick

"enough babbling, it is settled, all Vikings are to evacuate to the cove, that's an order" said stoick

"but chief, it's the responsibility of the berk guards to handle any enemy that threatens berk! Its our cha-" said ionar

"This conversation is all over, did you see how many they are?! This isn't a true Viking decision but fighting isn't an option so get out now" said stoick

Ionar looked shocked from hearing this and then suddenly glared at yusei who was looking at his father

He stayed staring and glaring at yusei

Then the teens beside ionar left the greathall and as stoick,gobber,Sven,spitelout and yusei were leaving he spoke to yusei side by side

Yusei didn't look at him as he heard his words

"I know you, you are the reason of all this. We will die without standing for a fight, you give him the idea of retreating in the first place, you are a coward" said ionar then he turned around and left the great hall

Yusei moved nervously

"why would he speak to me like this?!..is this a real fighting spirit or what!?"

As the stoick and the rest left the great hall the Vikings prepared the things that they only could need

Astrid was helping her mother carrying one food small bag and carrying her axe.

Beside her was fishlegs carrying small bag around his arm and holding a box of books "where is your weapon,fishlegs?" asked astrid weirdly

"oh..uhh" said fishlegs then he took out a dagger

"really?!" asked astrid

Fishlegs just nodded with a stupid smile

Astrid sighed as the wind blow her skirt and her hair, she looked deeply at the clouds of dragons thinking if that's the last day for them

"..do..do you think that this is the end for us fishlegs?" asked astrid worried

"huh?!" said fishlegs as he turned around seeing astrid, he was very shocked, he had never seen astrid that worried and her hair was blowing on her eyes which was filling with tears making her face glow, she was more beautiful than ever

"fishlegs, I know you read a lot and know a lot of probabilities so..do you think that this is really the end?" asked astrid

"i..i..do-don't know…but astrid come on, we have faced a lot as Vikings, Vikings always had a lot to do and to sacrifice, we can't give up to the natural disasters or the natural animals. We have to face it, i.." said fishlegs

"so yo-you don't know right" asked astrid

Fishlegs lowered his head and astrid sighed deeply

"but once a friend told me something" said fishlegs looking again at astrid who quickly reacts "huh?!"

"he told me (Nothing starts until you take an action)"

Astrid thought in this "but that means that we musts face them and fight to see the result right?" asked astrid

"uhh..i don't really kn-" said fishlegs who was interrupted by hand placed on his shoulder behind him

"Shame on you pal, do you really think that I will let you die so easily?!"

Fishlegs turned around and astrid looked behind and it was yusei standing with his left hand on his hip

"yusei! I am so glad you are here, what are we gonna do now" said fishlegs

"nothing, just stay with your family, my father has a lot of plans" said yusei

"what about you" asked astrid

Yusei looked at astrid and noticed her worried looks that she tried to hide, he thought that she is worried about herself and her family "hehe, don't worry I will protect the cove in case of anything happens" said yusei, yusei had to lie on them as he noticed the worried looks on everyone's face

Suddenly snotlout ran to them holding many swords "Hahaha, I knew one day that my swords collection would benefit me" said snotlout

"uhh why are you grabbing all of these?" asked fishlegs

" 't you know? The war is about to get started so I will be rich from selling all of these haha!" said snotlout

"seriously!? We are in war, you should give everyone these y'know" said astrid

"speak for yourself and by the way I have a lot of people who already bought from me nearly 10 swords!" said snotlout

"uhh..Let me guess..the twins right?!" said yusei

Snotlout was surprised "yeah how did you know?!"

Yusei and fishlegs looked at each other smiling "this doesn't need thinking!" said yusei smiling to fishlegs

"ohh no problem I will go and see if anyone wants a sword!" said snotlout as he continued wandering around

Yusei and fishlegs were chatting and astrid sat in a distance looking at them but sharpening her axe, everyone was waiting the signal from stoick to begin the evacuation operation. Ruffnut came to join astrid

"hey astrid!" said ruffnut

"hey ruff" said astrid as she looked at ruffnut then gasped "ohhh…what the heck!? Who did this to you?!" asked astrid

Ruffnut was covered in mud and a sword was stuck in her hair, her face was full of mud

"that stupid tuffnut pushed me but I got him good"

"what did you do to him?!"

"lets say he is having good time with worms"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" yelled tuffnut even if he is in a large distance

At Tuffnut…

"man….JUST WAIT WHEN I GET YOU SIS!...wait what?!...I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

Ruffnut struck tuffnut head like a tree, she put his tree in mud and his legs up, he was swimming in mud

Back to Berk…

Ionar and some of the berk guards were standing opposite to astrid and ruffnut but in another distance

"how did it go ionar?' asked a guard

"Not well, the Chief refuses counterattacking…this a shame on a such leader"

Astrid raised her head at ionar and ruffnut too

"I don't know from where did he come up with such coward plan!" said another guard

"His clown kid told him about it" said another guard

Yusei left fishlegs because his father needed him then this conversation occurred and fishlegs was furious

"you! Don't you dare to speak about the chief and the son of the chief like this!" said fishlegs

Suddenly 5 of the guards looked at him and so ionar

They began to laugh at him

"ohh come and make us!" said a guard

"you know what, if you speak behind the chief like this then you are the real coward here!'' said fishlegs but then one of the guards stood up and punched fishlegs, fishlegs fell roughly and was dizzy

"uh oh.." said ruffnut and astrid suddenly look and seems to be worried about fishlegs

"so do I look kidding now Kid"

Fishlegs was laying on floor he stood on his knees coughing "I do what I want catty so don't stand in my way, and if you are of the ones who consider this 'clown' your hero! Then you still a child" said a guard

"yo-you ar-are nothing compared to yusei!" said fishlegs but then the guard was angry and rushed pointing his heavy hand towards fishlegs face but then just in time!

Fishlegs slowly opens his eye and finds astrid grabbing with one hand the punch of that guard

The guard is amazed and the rest of the guards are exclaimed and ionar sees astrid's hair being blown by the wind and her skirt is blown going left and right and her beauty covers his eyes that he stays staring at her and then his cheeks turns to red

"don't you dare touching him" said astrid then she tilted that guard arm without moving, the guard moans with pain then she kicks him in the chest sending him flying hitting a rock

Fishlegs is amazed with this and then astrid looks at him "are you ok?!"

"yeah..thanks a lot astrid I appreciate that"

Astrid nodded then some guards come towards her

"hey girl get out of the way or else…" said a guard

"or else what?! You are gonna hit me?!" said astrid

Then the guard swings a hammer and as he swings it he suddenly feels a pain in his throat,its astrid who suddenly flips her body and kicks him in his throat sending him also away.

The guards began to fear from astrid…

"leave us alone can you?!" said astrid

A lot of the guards nodded with fear

Ionar was still staring at her as she turned around, he began imagining her and seeing illusions "wa-wait!" said ionar as he ran behind astrid

She didn't turn around but turned around her head a little bit around  
she didn't answer him

"umm..i..just…umm..wanted to say…sorry about this! I will punish them by myself!" said ionar

Astrid turned around to him and his heart pumped with happiness to see her beauty even more closely

"teach your friends some manners" said astrid

"of course I will..after all its my responsibility..i am ionar, the leader of the berk guard I suppose you must have heard of it"

Astrid put her hand on her hip and moved some hairs from her face "no.."

"uhhh…ohh…well…we usually protect berk from any intruder but the enemy this time is bigger than us, so the chief thinks that we can't take them alone, I am telling you if you want to join.."

"no,thanks…" said astrid then she turned around and when she was alittle distance away from him he called her

"Astrid!" said ionar

She looked behind her

"I just wanted to say….you are really beautiful…" said ionar blushing and coughing

She smiled and then turned around and continued her walking

Ionar was taking his breaths hardly "aww man..is this my time now?!" asked himself

Astrid went to sit near the greathall where she found yusei and fishlegs standing

She sat on one of the stairs

_My…why did this weirdo speak with me like this?! But something in his way seems familiar_..it sounds just like the way I sometimes speak to yusei with…who cares… thought astrid then she was cut off by some words

"astrid..i don't know how to thank you for saving my friend"

She turned around and found yusei standing 3 stairs away from her as he smiled

She was shocked and surprised

He and fishlegs went down to the stair where she sits and sat beside her

Astrid's cheeks were blushing and she was sweating..she couldn't belive that yusei was sitting beside her

"so uuhhh (cough)..hmm…hey" said astrid stupidly

Yusei looked at her "whats wrong?! I thought that you are used to me and fishlegs?!" said yusei

Astrid was shocked

"huh..well yeah I must be.. I mean..we..aren't-" said astrid but she was cut off by yusei

"don't you know that you and fishlegs are my best friends and so snotlout and the twins?!" said yusei

These words made astrid's eyes stand still, she turned around slowly and looked at him "rea-really?!" said astrid

"yeah of course, since the journey to odin mountains,weren't we together helping each other?!" said yusei

Astrid thought in this then yusei added "we are friends, me, you,fishlegs,snotlout and even the twins"

"I..see" said astrid as she looked at her hands

Yusei stood up "I have to see my dad for now! See you later" said yusei

Astrid nodded and fishlegs told him that he is going with him

Stoick and gobber were at the raven point looking at the dragons flying towards them

"Chief, we are almost ready for evacuation.." said a villager

The climate at berk was cold, and it seemed the there is blue weather and grey weather in the same time giving the phenomenon of smoke and fog although everything seemed to look blue

"I faced a lot of dangerous situations and have seen the death hundreds of times, but I never anticipated that my life could end by them.." said gobber

Stoick looked at him slowly then turned around to see the dragons

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of this..somehow" said stoick

Yusei and fishlegs reached them…

Fishlegs had worried looks, he began to look deeply at them…

"whats wrong fishlegs!?" asked yusei

Fishlegs turned around to yusei

"hey..yusei can you lend me your telescope for a minute?" asked fishlegs

Yusei nodded "sure." He threw the telescope and fishlegs caught it and looked at the dragons

"whats wrong? Do you see the spoilers?" asked stoick

Yusei moved near fishlegs "what do you see?"

Fishlegs slowly lowered the telescope and fear and shocked looks appeared on his face

He was shaking

"Whats wrong!? What did you see?!" asked stoick angrily

"I saw something even worth." Said fishlegs terrified

Yusei grabbed the telescope and looked

"whats wrong? There is nothing at all"

"no..look at the gronckle's mouth!" said fishlegs

"whats with their mouth?!" said yusei as he looked

"wait a minute! They are holding eggs! They have eggs in their mouths?!" said yusei exclaimed

"what does that mean?" said gobber

Fishlegs looked at them terrified "if a dragon holds his egg with him then it's a migration sign…if it brings its egg and it crack..then they are trying to.." said fishlegs but he took his breath as gobber and stoick heard him shocked

"they are trying to inhabit berk…" said yusei angrily as he put the telescope in his pocket

"exactly.." said fishlegs worried

Stoick put his hand on his face

"AWW this is getting worse and even worse!? What now? How can we stop them!?" said gobber

"they want to build a nest on berk.." muttered stoick

"wait dad, what makes them migrate to us, we now know why they are coming but what happened to their nests?!" asked yusei

"I don't know, but there is only two things makes the dragons migrate and one of them is our goal, if the dragons are on the verge of extinction or…uhh..Damn it I forgot" said stoick trying to remember

"or somebody attacked their nest and destroyed it all" said yusei as he looks in his telescope again

"yes now I remember, but how did you know?!" said stoick

Yusei sighed "I hate to say that he reminded me!" said yusei pointing at the oversees

The three Vikings exclaimed as they looked deeply

"my…god.." muttered stoick

They saw a massive fleet coming and surrounded with smoke

"well..he also didn't waste anytime, he is coming towards us too.." said gobber

Stoick looked at this and then turned around and headed towards the Vikings

"everyone Move out! We are moving now"  
all the Vikings looked at stoick exclaimed and worried,they carried their weapons and their food and began moving

"GO! Each row, you know who is leading you follow him to your evacuation po-" said gobber but he was interrupted when suddenly a plasma blast hit the stairs of the greathall causing a massive wave and breaking some stairs and stones, the wave push everyone that some were about to fall

All the Vikings covered their heads

"NIGHT FURRRRYYYYYY" yelled a Viking

All the Vikings began running around in crowds

"NO NOOO DON'T BREAK THE ROWS,STAY TOGETHER!"

Yusei and fishlegs runs towards the village they were looking at the sky which was full of clouds

"where is he?! And how did he come so fast!" said yusei

"expect anything from the nightfury" said fishlegs looking around

Then yusei took out his swords and began his thermal vision

He saw the night fury heat signature "Hah…got you now"

"fishlegs, find cover and look after yourself" said yusei as he began to run

"what about you?!...WHAT WHERE ARE YOU GOING" said fishlegs

"I am going after him" said yusei as he flipped on of the flame twins and held the other horizontally in running formation

"AUUUUUUUUUU" roared the nightfury as it sent a plasma blast

All the Vikings ran and some were tackled

Astrid was from the ones who were about to get hit but then ionar pushed her away

She looked at ionar face as he pushed her away

He looked so worried and his face was red with fear and he seemed to sob some tears, astrid looked at him exclaimed as she was being pushed but then when the plasma blast was about to hit him suddenly a flame-bullet came and it took the disguise of a human being, he tilted the flipped sword and the other sword and then stroke the plasma blast

"HYAAAAAA" yelled yusei

Then suddenly a blast of smoke happened

Even the night fury noticed it and used its hunter ability to look more clearly

Everyone looked at this blast

Astrid was pushed away and was on ground then ionar fell beside her

They were taking their breath hardly but it didn't seem to hurt them, they looked at the smoke as it faded and then they saw yusei and his cloth is red and his eyes red and his hair is leaning to red he was looking at ground then raised his head in air seeing in thermal mode…"I am here! BRING IT ON!" said yusei as he stood

Stoick is amazed and surprised by this

"YUSSEEEIII DON"T DO ANYTHING STUPID! BACK OFF NOW" yelled stoick

Yusei ignored these words and insisted on continuing then he began to run at the great hall then he jumped at the mountain of the great hall and began climbing running

Stoick looked closely "that KID…never listen to a word I say''

Everyone was amazed by this but then the night fury aimed at the mountain.

The night fury roared and fired several blasts at yusei who was maneuvering jumping around and flipping his body but there was two plasma blasts coming in same direction so he had to roll his body and then he used its huge blast that made a purple wave and pushed everyone again, he used to blast in the air

When he was in the air he saw the night fury flying everywhere then suddenly the night fury hit him from behind then from down then from up

Yusei was dizzy but then he rolled him self in a sword spin-ball

The night fury blasted him but yusei had his balance so he jumped at the night fury

When he was about to strike him the night fury blocked with its claws

"huh!?" said yusei

The two began dueling in air the night fury claws were able to push yusei away then firing at him a plasma blast which yusei opened his legs to let it pass after that he blasted at him again but this time yusei tried to strike him once then twice then he rolled himself kicking in on his claws, the night fury roared then grabbed yusei from his head and flew with him and then threw him away

"aaaaahhhhh" said yusei as he was falling towards the great hall but he used his swords to strike the mountain rocks and hold on tight to the mountain

He slowly opened his eyes and then hopped again but this time he was running and blasts were around him, he then used a mountain rock to catapult to a mountain boulder then to run on walls after that he hopped in air clashing the night fury then stabbing the night fury between its claws, the night fury tries to maneuvers but yusei grabs him tight so its mouth is getting purple, yusei is alerted so he restore his power then hardly throw the night fury to the other side but then the wings of the night fury is on and he fires this plasma blast but yusei as he was throwing he tilted one of his swords and shot a fire ball

The plasma and the fire ball hits each other causing a clash then a huge blast that blasted yusei away towards the village and blasted the night fury away towards the ocean

The Vikings were impressed by this move and a lot of them were saying "GO GET THE NIGHT FURYY!"

"YEAH LONG-LIVE FOR THE ONE WHO FACES THE NIGHT FURY"

Astrid liked yusei more and more for this attacks and more importantly that he saved her

Stoick was very amazed

"I have never seen a power can combine with the night fury's blast…yusei's ability is getting stronger and stronger by time" said stoick

Gobber agreed..but Sven ordered the vikings to complete their moving

Yusei returned to the village holding his hand from pain, fishlegs,stoick and gobber ran to him

"son! Son are you ok!"

"yeah dad…I think so" said yusei cheerfully

"that was a madness from you, you almost got yourself killed" said stoick

Yusei lowered his head

"stoick, the dragons seems to arrive fast, we need to leave berk as soon as possible" said gobber

Stoick nodded

"fishlegs, go to your row. You must survive kid..understand!?" said stoick

"yes chief, but what about yusei!?" said fishlegs worried

"I will look after him, NOW GO!" said stoick

Then fishlegs ran to his family to leave with them

The Vikings went in the forest and stoick,gobber and yusei rushed to reach them

Yusei made it before gobber and stoick and looked from far distance at berk, which looked clearer

Yusei stared at his island as he saw some waves of dragons already arrived and firing at it

He sighed and decided to go but then gobber stopped him

"you know if you go, your father will kill me?!" said gobber

"gobber I can't bear to think that I left my island being attacked!...and with this power! I can stop them just let me…" said yusei but gobber put his hand on his shoulder

"you will be the next chief yusei (yusei: I don't care!) chiefs must defend their islands…your right..stoick had to do this for the sake of the villagers, but you…you will be an ant in this war..don't do anything stupid" said gobber

"Hamman wants to kill me and my father, at least let me fight with him in this battlefield.." said yusei

Astrid runs by and hears yusei saying that

Her heart suddenly is shook then she looks at him worried with fear and approach him

Gobber looked at the island and then at yusei

"yusei…will you make it alive?!" asked gobber

Yusei nodded

"then Go!" said gobber

Yusei smiled to him and then turns around finding stoick next to him

"what is the meaning of this?!" said stoick angrily

Yusei and gobber are suddenly nervous and act stupidly

"I just uhh….ummm…didn't mean to…" said gobber stupidly

"I know what you mean, yusei….after seeing your abilities you have powered a sense within me which is worry, you are my son and its normal to worry about you but everytime you face something difficult or do something abnormal you power it so, even if you are a the future chief…I took a decision" said stoick as yusei face was glowing with happiness

"if-..if- you want to go…then you can.." said stoick

Yusei smiled at him "Understood! Dad" said yusei with very happy soul

Stoick smiled at him and gave him small hug then yusei was about to run but astrid came in "wait! Wait a minute"

He turned around "uhh…yes astrid?!"

she seemed so worried that she wanted to hug him but she tried to hide it "please…promise that you will be alive!" said astrid

its not like the hoffersons to say please, yusei was shocked and lost

"uhh…hehe sure don't worry I got this" said yusei pointing his finger at her

She smiled soft smile at him

His cheeks were turning red of shyness then he turned around and hurried away

Dragons were burning,destroying,collaposing every building then three monstrous night mares were flying and burning houses then…within the flames and fire, yusei gets out from it slashing the dragons!

He stands on a steep house looking at the fleet that almost arrived and at the dragons that are already entered berk

"this is a lot but…this is is the ultimate showdown.." said yusei then from a far distance he sees hamman looking at him with a telescope

Yusei uses his thermal vision to see him and hamman uses a telescope to see him

Both of them say in same time with each other pointing his sword and axe towards each other

"Hamman prepare to fight!"

"yusei prepare to fight!"

To Be Continued…

_**I couldn't upload anymore than that I mean that's a lot! And this is the reason that made me take long time to create this chapter, sorry for the long time guys, I know that its been very long while since I uploaded a chapter and I must say that I was lazy but at least the chapter is done.i know it doesn't contain the ultimate showdown but I will make it in the next chapter to be in its own chapter! Again sorry for the long while and if you have anything to say just review and of course there will be more chapters after this adventure and more adventure and actually the heroes of this story are toothless and yusei,I am just making a beginning before the dragon peace, I hope that you enjoyed it! Off to make chapter 12 "Berk's ultimate Showdown"**_

' him to your evacuation point! follow him to your evacuation point!

سةخنث شing the phenomenon of fog seemed the there is blue weather and grey weather in the same time gibin

ززلإ×g his breathes "DRAGONS!s got narrowed and astrid gasped

d toughly

for everyone but still no one wants to go as messenger

؟ثىrust them with a such burden rust them with a such burden toick who was angrily looking at him

l the vikings s actions

look

"ing me up to stand like this!."tand like this!." everything and i hough you are fighting us.."iking the blouderding on him so h


End file.
